


Down By the Old Oak Tree

by savvyserendipity



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Ben is a soft boiii who just loves Rey, Class Differences, Country Club Summer, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, F/M, First Dates, Fluff and Smut, Heavy Petting, Hijinks & Shenanigans, I told you this was soft and fluffy, Loss of Virginity, Praise Kink, Shhh parents are home, Sneaking Around, Summer Romance, Vaginal Fingering, Young Love, freckles kink, two virgins being virgins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 78,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25659736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savvyserendipity/pseuds/savvyserendipity
Summary: “I’ll see you around?” The uncertainty laced in his question was easily brushed aside with the lofty nod of her head. “I’ll be happily serving members of the Chandrila Country Club in the Snack Shop from eleven til four tomorrow.”Seemingly satisfied, he turned away from her, only to stop, calling out over his shoulder as he wheeled around. “I’m Ben, by the way.”“Rey.” Tucking a loose strand of her long brunette locks behind her ear, she felt the magnetism radiating between the two of them, a reluctance to peel away from one another.Maybe this summer wouldn’t be so terrible.No, she thinks to herself.It won’t be so bad after all.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 196
Kudos: 156





	1. you will be the clouds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, hello! 
> 
> It feels surreal to be posting my very own fic for the first time! I've been wanting to post a story for awhile now, and I've finally gotten around to feeling confident enough to do so. Here is my gift to the Reylos out there that have proven to me time and time again what a wonderful fandom this can be. 
> 
> So enough blabbering from me up top, enjoy this little country club romance.

“Any questions?” 

Fluttering her long lashes with sudden acuity, Rey slightly drew apart her mouth, returning to Earth at the undeniable nudging of an elbow into her ribs. Refraining from letting a hum of confusion slip past her throat, she bit down on the faintly chapped flesh of her lips, sheepishly glancing towards Finn. 

_ "Thank you.” _ She mouthed in his direction, earning a teasing shrug from his burly shoulders. Leave it to Finn to save her from her inattentive mind. Could anyone really blame her though? 

Orientation that had required the entirety of last week, stacked on top of today’s additional, lengthy training—it had practically hand-delivered daydreams of ice cream coated weekends and lazy lake day sunburns that had danced her imagination dizzy with possibility. 

Securing a summer job at the Chandrila Country Club was as miraculous of a feat as it was intimidating. 

The touted prestige that came with taking poolside meal orders somehow trounced the regular summer fare of selling the world’s best _excessively_ dipped, double-fried corndogs (and yes, Rey had previous experience to compare the two)—nonetheless, to be at the triple C, as it was laxly nicknamed, was a highly coveted gig among the teenage crowd. 

The gratuity from the city’s richest members certainly didn’t hurt either, she supposed. 

After failing to land a job here last year—not that she was bitter to have had to scrub bowling shoes that reeked of decade’s old chronic foot fungus (among  _ other  _ fascinating pursuits, as she called them), she was feeling appetent about her new solstice endeavor. 

“Where do we pick up our new uniforms?” 

Glancing over her right shoulder, Rey caught a glimpse of Kaydel Connix, all bright-eyed and grinning, asking the important queries that had temporarily fled Rey’s brain. 

“Just this way.” 

Amilyn Holdo had an air about her that dripped with effervescence. She held a clipboard in her slender hands, her mauve nails tapping lightly against the sturdy hardboard. Under her lofty gaze was a list filled with abject roles that would befall Rey and her fellow ragtag group of summer job hopefuls. 

As they began to shuffle along, Rey felt a lively presence wedge between her and Finn, tugging excitedly at her arm as they shuffled along. “Can you  _ believe  _ that we all managed to get hired here this year?” 

Rose’s blatant astonishment was echoed evenly among the trio while their sneakers scuffed along the bright, sleek tile of the breakroom. 

Ahead of them, Amilyn continued to dole out the expectations and rules of the hired staff, stressing that such criterion would be under her watchful eye as they represented not only the Club and the best interests of this establishment, but that of its esteemed guests, too. 

And that they would do well to remember the merit that such a title of working at Chandrila held. 

Chuckling at the haughty tone wafting through the air, Rey rolled her eyes as she mimicked the decree with slight flair and only the tiniest bit of disdain. “You will do well to remember that!” 

Finn laughed, shaking his head at Rey as he stuffed his new polo shirt, light blue and embroidered with the golden ‘CCC’ emblem adorning the top right corner, into his bag. “You’re going to get fired before you even start your first shift.” 

A group of familiar faces began to linger about, picking up their own uniforms, asking for more specific details while Rey, Rose and Finn began loitering outside of the clubhouse. “It’s just so  _ pretentious." _ Rey groaned, shoving her hands into the pockets of her light washed denim capris, the nicest pair she owned. 

“We don’t work at the White House or anything. We serve snacks to men who lie about their golfing handicap and Chandrila Preppies with their parent’s money to burn.” 

_ "Yes, _ exactly—money to burn holes into  _ our  _ wallets.” Rose reminded with a tut, poking a finger into Rey’s shoulder. “Complain all you want, but this job pays better than the three you worked last summer. And I could be wrong—” 

“She’s never wrong.” Finn interjected, throwing his hands up in surrender as Rey shot him her famous,  _ you’re not helping _ look. “What? She’s not.” 

_ "As _ I was saying.” Rey simply offered a lopsided smile, along with a gesture of silence as Rose dug into her reluctance with no quarter. “But you can’t tell me you enjoyed removing Mrs. Langley’s bunions last year just to have extra money.” 

“I resent that. Mrs. Langley is incredibly sweet-natured.” 

Tugging at his backpack straps, adjusting his hands to rest just-so near his collarbone, Finn turned to gaze at Rose, their appearances identical in skepticism. “She is! And she paid me well for my help.” 

“Rey.” 

“—And I only _sprained_ my ankle walking the Wexley’s four dogs.” 

“Rey.” 

“Okay and sure, Plutt’s just an asshole, but I did fantastic work at his garage and it was to my advantage. Finn's car would agree with that statement.” 

“Rey!” 

Having the gall to shut her mouth, she inhaled sharply through her nose, exhaling a soft sigh of defeat. “Maybe working at the highest paying, most sought-after summer job won’t be  _ so  _ terrible in comparison to my...prior experiences.” 

Feeling two distinct hands clamp down simultaneously on both shoulders, she tilted her head to the side, regarding her best friends, a formidable duo who often helped to remind Rey that she didn’t have to do everything on her own; that she had friends who cared deeply for her when she was too harsh on herself. 

No, they wouldn’t let her fall down the wormhole of inadequacy and lingering self-doubt. They were her proverbial glass half-full, the jarring hopefulness that grounded her daily. “It’s going to be great, all of us here in one place.” 

“What could go wrong?” She vaguely heard Finn exclaim as they finally began to pad around the sidewalk and towards the parking lot. 

Rey didn’t want to give it much thought, and she didn’t for that matter. 

Shaking her head, Rey took a page out of her friend’s well-worn book, leaving her pessimism to the breeze. 

It was summer after all. 

_ What could go wrong? _

* * *

“Oh, I forgot to grab my name tag. I’ll be right back.” Rey offered a fleeting beam as she took off back towards the clubhouse towards the employer’s quarters. She shuffled along the sidewalk, passing the manicured lawn, green as the Pantone shade PMS 355, clipped in a befitting striped pattern to exude its excellent upkeep. 

The beautiful arrangement of perfectly planted flowers that popped out of the warm, brown-toned mulch radiated with their eye-catching vibrant colors. The mix of purples and yellows that flooded her vision did nothing but remind her of the impending mess she would bring to such a pristine and polished institution. 

Rey would have to invest in Tide pens for this job after her first paycheck, aware that the grease stains from her heavily discounted cheeseburgers wouldn’t quite cut it at such an elitist establishment. 

No one could say she wasn’t thinking ahead. 

Jutting out her lip in quiet observation, her eyes wandered from the elaborate hanging baskets of greenery to her scuffed, beat-up, yet oh-so reliable Converse sneakers. 

The uniform provided came with plain, white tennis shoes, keeping her and her fellow grunts minimalistic and distinguishable from guests. 

Though she tried to resist the truth of it all, Finn and Rose were right. This job was the finest one she had ever obtained—she only had _one_ job to work for the summer! 

It paid well, the tips were  _ astounding,  _ and she had the opportunity to be among her friends. 

So why was she up in arms about such a potentially prudent job? 

“Walk much?” 

Rey grunted as her shoulder recovered from the jolt it took having slammed unintentionally into a guest. 

A very displeased guest. 

A guest who was currently giving her a brutal scour. 

“My bad, I—” 

“Save it. Do you have a membership here?” The words cut through the air with no room for negotiation. The sharp undertone of disbelief that someone such as Rey would have a membership to this establishment was laughable, even in her own ears as she stumbled over her response. 

Rey gaped slightly, eyes wide and apologetic. “I... just work here.” Dumbly, she replied, sucking in her cheek between her teeth as this dark-haired, steely gazed girl eviscerated her with one, long glare. 

“You must be new. Be a doll and fetch me a glass of ice-cold water, half a lemon, _squeezed,_ not a whole one. Seedless, while you’re at it. I’m not trying to choke because of your ill-paid attention to detail.” 

Rey’s mouth open and closed, words failing to come to fruition. 

_ I’m not on the clock for another 12 hours.  _

_I'd like to squeeze that lemon somewhere, alright._

_ _ "Bazine, darling. Is something the matter?” 

“Oh Poe, good, it’s you. The new hires are...less than desirable this year, are they not?” Rey could feel the disparaging inspection as Bazine’s gaze raked over Rey’s slender frame with no hint of approval hiding in her sharp contours. 

Opening her mouth to protest. “Hey, I—” 

“Whatever you need, I’ll take care of it. Don’t worry.” 

Poe Dameron, that was his name. He was older than Rey, maybe a recent graduate to her impending senior status, but he had been nice enough at orientation. His gloriously tanned skin curled dark tresses, and blinding smile no doubt put the guests at ease. However, the look he gave _her_ was enough to silence the biting remark on the tip of her tongue as she followed his cue. 

“Right, I’ll just be...going.” 

Her lame response came out in a forced utterance as she weaved past the two, Poe no doubt correcting course in her stead. He was a clubhouse assistant, an elevated position to handle matters such as these on the grounds. 

_ Great, _ she thought.  _ I haven’t even worked one shift and I’m already... _

The thought fell out of her mind as she looked up from where she stood, walking past the gated, crystalline pool off to the right of her. The patio chairs were empty save for a few occupied by a small group of people that appeared around her age. 

One laid sprawled out against the muted shade of his gray beach towel, soaking up the warm sun rays that beat down against his freckled skin. Ginger hair adorned his head, while a taller blonde, adjacent to his pale form, had chic sunglasses resting in a posh manner against her prominent cheekbones. 

Yet, none of them caught her eye like that of the broad, muscular frame of the dark-haired boy standing by the water’s edge. Shirtless as he was, she swallowed, taking in his built chest, the litter of what had to have been precariously placed moles and freckles peeking out from his ivory skin. His lips looked so soft and pink, contrasting handsomely with his aquiline nose and expressive eyes. 

“Ben! There you are.” His face shifted, an expression she couldn’t quite read, his gaze following her own, turning towards the same, odious girl from mere moments ago. 

Shit, what  _ was  _ her name? 

Bazal? Bezel? Bedazzle? 

Laughing more so to herself, Rey shook her head, muttering a soft, “Ha,  _ Bedazzle." _

“Don’t worry about Bazine.” 

Jarred from over-scrutinizing her forgetful recollection of names, Rey finally peeled her curious eyes away from the pool deck as Poe and his megawatt smile overwhelmed her senses. “I’m sorry, what?” 

“Her mother is on the board of directors here. Same with Hux and Solo down there.” Following his line of sight, she regarded the group of pool-goers, only this time, her lingering scan was interrupted by the same imploring gaze of the tall, intriguing boy. 

Quickly, she looked away, her eyes turning to the ground as a warm flush crept up her neck. Shifting slowly on her feet, she finally returned Poe’s attention, face only slightly red, not quite in tomato territory yet. 

“They must run employees into the ground.” Rey grumbled, rather mournfully at the thought that such a striking, towering creature was more likely a rich, preppy asshole behind those layers of muscle and intrigue. “Bazine, mostly. Hux if she antagonizes him enough.” 

“Hux?” Her question lingered in the air as Poe chuckled. “You’re new, I forget.” 

Tilting his head off towards the palatial pool, he nodded discernibly, pointing out individuals one-by-one for Rey. “You’ve met Bazine.” 

“More like she accosted me...” 

“You were  _ accosted  _ by Bazine,” Poe corrected with a chortle. “Gwen is next to her; you can’t miss her. Platinum blonde hair, at least a foot taller than you.” Nodding her head, Rey impatiently waited for the name she was most desperate to learn as he leisurely called on everyone like a class during roll call. How long would it take for him to get to the stoic character she kept playing eye-tag with, skimming over a Mitaka and the ginger spice she now knew to be Hux. Which left... 

“And Ben Solo. His mother, Leia, is the club’s biggest name. They are a prominent family here.” 

“Ben.” She tested the name on her lips, rolling it over her tongue, enjoying the way it felt to say. “Doubtful, you’ll hear much from him—he’s quiet.” 

Maybe not a rich, preppy asshole then? 

“Go home and get some rest, tomorrow’s a big day for you.” 

Rey fiddled with her fingers, considering Poe’s words, yet still busy sneaking glances back towards the pool for reasons she couldn’t quite place a finger on. 

“My first day on the job.” She echoed casually. 

“It’s also Men’s Day.” 

This is the part where she should have paid more attention during orientation, but Finn had made that silly face at her. She then proceeded to play their game of ‘who can break the other one first in an inappropriate setting,'—Rey won, of course, but now as Poe gave her a sagacious smile, she couldn’t wait to grab her name tag and dash. 

“Men’s Day, no problemo.” 

“Uh  _ huh." _ Something about his drawn-out tone, the way he punctuated the end of his sentiment was full of doubt, and the slightest hint of amusement. “Alright, well I should...go, yeah. I’m going to do that now, so... bye!” 

The sound of an unintelligible reply, perhaps in Spanish even, filtered through her ears as she tossed a casual wave over her shoulder, taking off on the pavers to fulfill her original mission. 

One last glimpse to the pool left her disappointed when Ben was no longer there. 

Why did she care so much? Her phone buzzing in her pocket, the inevitable,  _ Where are you?  _ text  distracting her briefly. 

_ ‘Omw! Got distracted.’ _

Hearing the succinct whoosh of her message sending, Rey did quick work to grab her name tag, offering a few goodbyes to those still hanging out on the property. 

Her long legs made easy strides back towards the parking lot, the sound of splashing water vaguely off in the distance. Her eyes wandered up toward the bright blue skyline, a few pearly clouds forming their own subjective Rorschach shapes. 

“I see a spaceship, what about you?” 

A deep, velvety timbre swept over her entire being, lighting her aflame with goosebumps. Steadily, and with as much grace as she could muster, she twisted on the balls of her feet, now presented with the gargantuan frame of the object of her sly glances. 

She suddenly forgot how to converse with another human being. 

She also hadn’t realized the extent of her ardent cloud gazing. 

“Or a frisbee?” He offered, saving her from the foggy silence that encapsulated her. 

_ Um. Umm. Ummm. _ _ Work you stupid, dumb brain. _

“Uh, definitely a creme filled doughnut. Chocolate icing.” 

Food.  _ Of course, _ she would resort to a food reference in her time of need. 

“Chocolate filled and then we’re talking.” 

...But maybe that wasn’t such a bad thing? 

Rey’s smile shyly danced across her features as she beheld his strands of inky, black hair, wet and precariously framing his visage. Her earlier assessment of his face was far from inaccurate; a light dusting of moles, plush, pink lips, an angular nose, and prominent jaw... 

The type of face you ogle—that is until you get caught, embarrassingly enough. 

“That cloud over there,” He pointed out for her benefit, she assumed. “It looks like...an ice cream cone?” 

His voice was quiet but teeming with genuine fascination. 

“Well now you’re just making me hungry.” 

His eyes, so rich in an amber hue, seem to crinkle around the edges; lips pursed with the slight hint of laughter resting in his throat. 

“Ben!” 

A high-pitched wail drifted over the duo as they awkwardly stood at an impasse. His expression morphed into one of regret as he turned to see Bazine flapping her arms wildly, like a flightless bird incapable of accepting the truth of her own permanent grounding. 

“You should probably—” 

“I should probably—” 

They both paused, an imperceptible simper of a grin slinking on her features. 

“I’ll see you around?” The uncertainty laced in his question was easily brushed aside with the lofty nod of her head. 

“I’ll be happily serving members of the Chandrila Country Club in the Snack Shop from eleven till four tomorrow.” She was proud of herself. She had recited her work schedule with only the faintest hint of sarcasm this time. 

Seemingly satisfied, he turned away from her, only to stop, calling out over his shoulder as he wheeled around. “I’m Ben, by the way.” 

“Rey.” Tucking a loose strand of her long brunette locks behind her ear, she felt the magnetism radiating between the two of them, a reluctance to peel away from one another. 

“B E N!” The screeching grew, and the undeniable wince that peppered his face was hard not to feel the ittiest bit sorry for. 

Even as he walked back towards the harem of people lazing about at the pool, she couldn't help but to admire his shoulders and just how  _ wide  _ they were. He was incredibly appealing, even if only in the stolen moments of their brief encounter. 

“It looks more like a snowman now.” 

Peeping up at the sky, she saw it, the round, orbital spheres that he once claimed to be an ice cream cone that he now invoked the seasonal misgivings of a winter long-since gone. 

With a soft hum, she shook her head. “C’mon, it’s clearly spaghetti and meatballs.” 

“Now  _ I’m  _ hungry.” 

Watching his presence reduce in size, the distance between them growing, she hummed contentedly to herself. 

Tomorrow couldn't come fast enough.

* * *

Smiling to herself, pleased as punch for whatever reason she couldn’t quite name, she maintained her pace towards the parking lot, knowing that Finn and Rose were still waiting for her. 

“Did you get lost?” 

Finn was propped up against the driver’s side door of his silver Toyota Corolla, affectionately dubbed _The_ _Falcon_ (for a bird-related incident that they told to anyone who asked) while Rose was perched near the hood. 

“I’m sorry!” 

“Yeah, yeah, apologize on the drive back home, yeah?” 

“Sure thing, expert groveling coming your way.” With a hmph, Finn unlocked his vehicle, everyone sliding into place. 

Rolling down the windows, Rey laid her head against the window’s seal in the doorframe. 

“Out of curiosity, what does that cloud look like to you?” 

“Oh, I love this game!” Rose clasped her hands together as she honed her gaze toward the sky, pursing her lips in concentration. “Bowling balls, of course.” 

“What? No way, Rose! Definitely a car.” 

As the pair bickered back and forth over the correct cloud formation in the sky, Rey pressed her head to the cushion of the backseat, fighting back her dazed smile as she thought about Ben and his dark hair and plump lips. 

Maybe this summer wouldn’t be so terrible. 

_ No, _ she thinks to herself. 

It won’t be so bad after all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summer lovin' had me a blaaaaaaast. 
> 
> ;)
> 
> Also, I made a Twitter!
> 
> Follow me @savvyserendip, if you want to, that is. 
> 
> K, bye!


	2. keep one still, secret spot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of the kind comments and kudos for this story! 
> 
> It definitely put a smile on my face. 
> 
> I am forever grateful for the support, truly.

“Honey, please remember that we are having dinner with the Netal family tonight. I expect you to be home and clean so that we may arrive _on_ time.”

Leia Organa-Solo was what one would call the head honcho, the big cheese if you will, the top dog, even. In any setting she was naturally in command. Whether it be her work in the Senate, her unwavering commitment towards volunteering at animal shelters and after school programs and yes—even at home. 

Leia was a force to be reckoned with by any measure of the word.

But to Ben, she was simply mom.

Try as he might, he would never be able to shake the enduring recognition that came from bearing her name. She always said that he would learn to appreciate it, or die trying to escape it. 

_It's best not to fight it, son. The sooner you accept who you are in this family, the easier things will be._

He had lost count of how many times his mom had rolled that out to him over the years, and in turn, how many times he had pretended not to hear her well-practiced declaration. His family name carried a heavy weight filled with an undeniable legacy—a proud tradition of service and tenacity woven tightly within a community that had been practically built by his mother and honored by his father.

Leia's frame, though small in stature, radiated with the unmistakable aura of authority.

Ben Solo was no match for his mother and he knew when to shut his mouth and nod his head.

A skill his father had insisted he learn from a young age.

_"Women don't like to be argued with."_

Han had once advised Ben as they tuned up an old car of his dad's.

_"All women, or just mom?"_

_"Trust me kid,_ all _women."_

Leia stood in Ben's open door frame, assessing her son with a curious brow, one that she raised in his general direction as he shoved the day's contents into a knapsack with more pep than necessarily needed for such a task. “What’s got you eager to pack a bag with swim trunks this morning?”

Ben didn’t bother glancing up from his work, folding his towel next and then placing it inside his Ralph Polo pool bag alongside his black swimsuit. He shrugged his wide shoulders, zipping the bag to a close as he finally met his mother’s gaze. “Hux and I are going to the country club later. Just wanted to have my bag ready.”

His tone was casual, but the way that his mother was looking at him in that moment made him feel naked, laid bare in a way that indicated her ability to see right through his facade. Straightening up from being hunched over his navy blue bedspread, Ben ran a large hand through his dark locks, wishing his mother would leave her transparent assessments alone for now.

“Since when did you willingly accept offers to go to Chandrila? The last time I checked,” She hummed thoughtfully. “You hated that, and I quote, ‘stifling, highbrow joke of a place.’”

Blowing out his cheeks, Ben shook his head, pushing the few stray hairs that chose to stay plastered across his eye out of his way. “I don’t recall.” 

“Mhm.”

The clipped reply made Ben squirm before Leia blessedly left him alone, turning to wander off to whatever calling she had next.

_Thank god._

“Have fun and do be home on time.”

Letting out an exhale, Ben fell down on top of his bed rather unceremoniously, blinking his eyes open and closed before settling on the stark white of his bedroom ceiling. His eyes traced over the glowing stars that littered the ceiling—something he had once begged his parents to decorate his room with. The constellations that he saw; Ursa Minor, Sagitta, Delphinus—they were still there, years later, soothing him nonetheless as he gripped his black bag and pulled it into his side.

His mother was correct, though he would never give her the satisfaction of outright admitting such truths. His disdain for the country club that bent over backwards for his family name was not a setting that Ben thought very favorably of. 

He didn’t think highly of the pristine lawns and pompous nature of many members. Some that he even considered his friends.

But.

 _But_ new additions to the site seemed... _promising_. 

Letting out a small groan, he stretched, arms raising slightly above his head before his hands eventually settled behind his neck. This allowed him to prop up against the pile of pillows beneath him, enjoying the familiar comfort that enveloped him. 

A smile formed on his lips as he replayed the day before, _his introduction to Rey,_ over and over again. 

He had seen her before their cloud connection. It had been while he had lazed about the pool, Hux having weaseled an impromptu afternoon swim out of him. Ben had been halfway to working out an excuse to head home, some muddled lie in order to skip out on the afternoon when Bazine’s assailing voice penetrated the otherwise calm waters. 

It was in that moment that he had been taken aback by an unfamiliar face. Chestnut long waves had draped delicately over her shoulders. A slender frame hidden behind her seasonal attire. Her almond shaped eyes were quite revealing—Ben could see the fiery flame ready to burn everything down in the depths of her interaction with Bazine.

Not that he could blame her, really. 

Bazine brought out the worst in almost anyone she encountered.

Ben would know, he had held the distinct privilege of having been her neighbor for the past ten years and school chum for equally as long for that matter.

Not very many people crossed paths with Bazine Netal and managed to come out unscathed, but there was something about Rey that had made Ben think that, perhaps, just maybe, she was different. 

Just as there had been highs in his encounter with Rey, there had been lows as well.

He had practically frightened the poor girl at first, pointing out the clouds that she had seemed so preoccupied with. He couldn't help himself at that moment. Her long lashes had kissed the skin on her cheeks, fluttering enticingly as she gazed up at the white, puffy cumulus clouds. He could have just watched her staring up at the clouds, but then that nagging voice inside of his head reminded him of how creepy that was, and the words spilled out of him before he knew it. 

It was coincidence that Hux happened to want to swim during the exact hours of Rey’s shift in the Snack Shop, complete happenstance, really. After all, it wasn’t as if Ben _didn’t_ spend his time at the club. It had just been sporadic and waning over the last few years. 

When he was a child, there was nothing more that he loved than when his father would spend time with him at the pool. Han would toss him up as high as his gangly body could go before he returned to the wet surface, splashing with utter gusto. The impact was immediate, spilling water sloppily over the edges of the pool with violent momentum. He remembered the stern looks Amilyn would bombard his younger self and Han with, but it never stopped them. They just had to work more covertly. 

His dad wasn’t much of a Country Club-goer anymore. Something about noses always being up in the air. 

He wasn’t wrong, per se. 

_Parked outside. U coming?_

The buzzing of his phone and the subsequent text from Armitage Hux that came flashing across the lock screen reminded Ben that there was daylight to kill and a pretty new employee to try and not frighten this time around. 

Pushing off of his bed, Ben grabbed his bag before stepping down the hallway and making a short trip to the bathroom. Checking out his appearance in the mirror, he went through the mental checklist.

 _Hair,_ kempt. 

_Breath,_ he paused to do a good-ol fashion sniff test. Also fresh.

 _Deodorant,_ check.

 _Cologne,_ double check.

Not that it mattered, he wasn’t trying to impress anyone.

Nope, definitely not.

Shooting off a quick reply, Ben took the stairs two at a time before flinging himself towards the front door.

“Whoa, where’s the fire, kid?” 

“Off to hang out with friends.” Tugging on the strap of his over the shoulder bag, Ben shrugged nonchalantly at his dad, watching Han posit a crooked grin his way. 

“Just be back on time for dinner tonight.”

The gruff response made Ben nod, repeating what his mother had drilled into his brain from earlier that morning. “I know, I know, don’t want to be late.”

“No kid, if your mom’s dragging me to this dinner, you have to suffer too.”

He rolled his eyes. “I see how it is.”

“Alright, alright. Go have fun doing whatever it is you kids do for fun at a country club.”

Needing no more permission than that, Ben was off.

Shutting the door behind him, Ben made long strides over towards Hux and his sleek black BMW i8, waiting in all of its shiny luxury in the expansive Solo driveway. Hopping into the passenger side, he tossed his bag into to the backseat. Buckling up as the familiar purr of the engine revved, Hux put the car in drive.

Ben greeted his oldest friend with a nod of his head. 

“Know what today is?"

“Hmm?” He drawled uninterested. 

"It’s the best day of the year.”

Ben’s gaze drifted out of his window, watching the recognizable estates pass by, greenery starting to blur the faster the car whizzed through the familiar neighborhood. 

“You’ve already forgotten? New Hire Day?”

Ben sat up straighter, eyes widening in sudden remembrance. 

_Shit._

“I imagine I’ll make at least two employees cry this year. Care to make a wager?”

“Don’t you think it’s a little childish to keep up with this _'tradition?'"_

He said tradition loosely, unsure if that was the best word for what New Hire Day symbolized.

Truth be told, Ben hated New Hire Day. It was an excuse for members to prey on fresh meat, often mistreating staff to the point of seeking employment elsewhere. 

“Have you lost all of your fun?”

Grunting, he shrugged. “Must have.”

“Can’t have that. Get it in gear, Solo. We have a legacy to uphold.”

Ben was silent, eyes fixated on the nondescript items they passed by, the familiar gate of the club coming into view. 

Of two things he knew for certain. 

One. 

He was _not_ participating in the oligarchic, sanctioned bullying akin to his peers.

Two. 

He was going to order more food from the Snack Shop than he had in years. 

* * *

“Yes Ms. Netal, right away.”

If they could see Ben’s expression through his sunglasses, no one said anything.

He watched a tall girl with blonde hair scurry off in the direction of the clubhouse after Bazine ridiculed the girl for messing up her order. She hadn’t. Messed the order up, that is.

In fact, the entire morning Bazine had found person after person to pick on by having them perform meaningless, if not abject tasks just for her amusement. Hux had been no better, riling up a cart boy for not having his preferred cart ready and raring to go. By the time the appropriate cart had been pulled around for him, Hux had decided he no longer had any need for it and left the staff to decide who would drive it back to the garage.

It had been a game of cat and mouse, a cocktail of frustrated cries mingled with the faintest hint of sniffled tears. Everyone was doing their best to save face. 

Of course it wasn't just Hux and Bazine, there had been plenty of others, especially on Men's Day where some patrons were often so cavalier. 

Ben didn’t idly sit by and condone their behavior, often telling them to knock it off—though that had earned him a ribbing or two, one that he didn’t mind taking if it meant he wasn’t sitting idle to their juvenile bullshit. Perhaps he could have done more, instead of an empty threat to stop. He had given up on the crusade deciding on a new change of scenery.

He had wandered around the pool area for most of the morning, but as afternoon crept in, the sun slanted in a way that made the shadows of pool deck umbrellas dip ever so slightly on the concrete.

The two o’clock shift resulted in Bazine waving over the first azure shirts she could spot, leaving two young boys to relocate her belongings to the sunnier side of the deck. 

It was at that moment that Ben took the opportunity to mosey on over towards the Snack Shop—he had been too chicken to do it earlier. 

He had seen her though. _Rey._

True to her word she had been taking orders out of the shop, though she wasn’t the one fulfilling orders on the deck. In some regard he was grateful for that. It meant she didn’t have to endure Bazine and Hux and their antics. 

On the other hand…

It meant he was out of excuses for avoiding striking up a conversation with her. 

And _oh_ how he wanted to. 

Every once in a while she would leave the shop, taking to-go orders in small brown boxes out to the men waiting on the course between rounds, pausing amid the front nine and the back. 

He watched her deliver drinks and the like, her smile challenging only the bright gleam of sunlight on such a hot summer day. 

He recalled their conversation from the other day, the freckles that were scattered over her face, an unprecedented distraction. They had reminded him of all of his fondest memories of pleasant June days, as if the sun had personally kissed each stray dot against the golden warmth of her tanned skin. 

And her _mouth_.

Her perfect bow-shaped mouth.

He didn’t know much about this Rey, but he did know one thing. 

He was an absolute goner if his thoughts continued down this untraversed path. 

Ben’s feet carried him towards the ordering window, ready to make some unnecessary order for the sake of catching another glimpse at her. 

He saw her though, taking the side door out of the kitchen’s quarters, his stride abruptly halting. Not through any action of his own, but from the clumsy way he absorbed a table, nearly knocking the umbrella over with it. His hands shot out, steadying the swaying shaft to a stop. Bazine’s cackle rang in his ears, Hux following suit. 

Not that it mattered. 

But if they saw his rather poor attempt at walking just then, that meant…

“Please don’t be there, _pleeeease_ don’t be there.” He repeated this mantra as his eyes slowly lifted up and over towards the gate where he had last spotted her. 

Standing there as pretty as ever, much to his chagrin, was Rey in all of her—tucked in polo, khaki skort and white tennis shoes—glory. It wasn’t her uniform that stood out to him. Ben was too focused on her shy grin and the ghost of a giggle perched on her tongue. The ground suddenly became very interesting to him. 

_Wow, look at that broken twig. That definitely shouldn't be there._

Groaning, he felt his face begin to flush red before risking the glance back up. 

To his surprise she still stood there, tilting her head towards the gate in an effort to call him over. 

Out of habit, he turned to glance behind him, just to make sure she meant him. 

When their eyes met, and he was sure there was in fact, no one else behind him, she was laughing this time and the way her face lit up had him striding over despite the protests from behind him and the embarrassment still purging from his body. 

“Hey.” He offered when he met her, watching as she leaned against the gate with a coy smile dancing across her features. He was starting to like that smile.

“What did that umbrella ever do to you?”

“Saw that, did you?”

Her responding chuckle made him bite back a grin of his own, settling for stuffing his hands in the pockets of his swim trunks. 

“I was on my way to place an order at the Snack Shop, actually.” 

“Oh? Jessika is working, if you still want to place that order. I’m on my break now, as you might have guessed.” 

“My order can wait.”

Humming, she lifted her fob up to the electronic key reader at the side of the gate before Ben reached his hand out and placed it on top of hers, lowering her arm as confusion spread across her features. 

“How long is your break?”

Pulling her phone from out of her pocket, Rey slid it back in after a brief glance. “I have about 28 minutes left, give or take a couple of minutes. Why? Are we going cloud gazing again?”

Something about the excitement hidden under the layers of her spoken sentiment made Ben want to do whatever it was that she suggested. 

“Something like that.” He paused, hands still idly lurking in his pockets. “What do you say? Got time to sneak off for a bit?”

He could see the gears turning in her mind, running through different scenarios. 

He would understand if she said no, it was only the second time they had really interacted. She certainly didn’t have to meander off with him on her break, but a small, no, a _large_ part of him hoped that she would say yes.

“I promise to have you back in time.”

“Well, if you promise.”

Ben felt the smile he had been repressing slowly stretch across his mouth, one that seemed to be mirrored across from him. “Alright, follow me.”

Wordlessly she walked in tow behind him, Ben’s eyes averting from the holes he felt burned into him from the opposite side of the pool.

Hux and Bazine would be just fine. 

With Rey only a few strides behind, he directed them towards the cart garage, where a small wisp of a girl with braided tresses stood at the podium to check out carts. Glancing at her name tag, Ben read the name _Rose,_ offering a polite nod. “One cart for Ben Solo, please.” 

As Rose tapped away at the iPad in front of her, Ben turned to Rey who had scurried past him while a cart was being brought out by another employee. 

As the cart was deposited in front of him, he turned to speak to Rey, but she was busy chatting away at the podium. Walking the few yards back towards them, he stood off to the side, patiently observing the two girls chat. 

“—I can’t wait to go get ice cream when this day is over.”

“Don’t tease me. I still have an hour and a half left after my break. All I’ll be thinking about are Maz’s milkshakes.”

“Good, it’ll motivate you to not get _distracted_ on your way to the parking lot this time.”

“Hardy har har.”

Ben felt like he was eavesdropping on their conversation, but Rose seemed to notice his presence, springing up from her more relaxed state next to Rey. 

“Is there something wrong with your cart, Mr. Solo?”

Shaking his head, his eyes landed on Rey. “I’m just waiting for Rey.” He supplied, watching as Rose’s eyes grew to the size of saucers as Rey bounded his way. “You can call me Ben, by the way.”

“Of course, Mr. Solo—I mean, Ben.” Rose’s eyes seemed to sparkle, a look of wondrous curiosity painting the depths of her expression. Rey, for her part, just smiled, waving goodbye to her friend before slipping on the cart next to him in the passenger seat. 

“Sorry for interrupting.”

Rey waved it off, tapping her feet against the floorboard of the gray cart, sleek with embroidered leather seats, the golden crest of the club standing out in contrast.

“You didn’t interrupt, promise.”

Ben liked having promises with Rey, he decided.

With a nod of his head, he pressed down on the gas pedal, releasing the break as he maneuvered them towards the cart path, at least for the time being. 

“How has your first day been?”

Small talk, he could do small talk. The more he asked about Rey, the less he could put his foot in his mouth. 

“You mean other than avoiding your friends?” Ben winced. “Good, otherwise.”

Taking one hand off of the steering wheel, Ben rubbed awkwardly at the back of his neck, fumbling with the right words to say. “They’re not always so bad.”

When he turned to look briefly at Rey, her look of doubt made him double back on his words. “Yeah, okay, so they can be assholes.”

“Super _mega_ assholes, but…you were saying?”

Poking his tongue at the inside of his cheek, Ben’s eyes returned to the path he was driving them on before veering off into the grass, just past hole sixteen. 

“Look, I don’t agree with the way they treat staff. It’s wrong, and I don’t engage in it, you know?”

He could see her hair flapping wildly in the wind, only emphasized by the astute shaking of her head. 

“Just because you don't belittle employees or run them on wild goose chases, it doesn’t make _you_ any better if you sit around on your chaise and stay silent. You’re just as culpable.” 

Pursing his lips, Ben mulled over her words, before putting the cart in park.

He had driven them through a motley crew of trees, weaving past a few bushes that were just off of the fairway and tucked away from anyone’s sightline. Resting his hands in his lap, he turned to Rey, studying her features. Surely he could sit here, just like this and count each and everyone of her freckles. Instead, he bowed his head, acquiescing to her assessment. 

“You’re right.”

“I am? Oh. Right. I am.” 

Her smug recovery made Ben feel just on the edge of a precipice, ready to dive into her infinite smiles and drown in a sea of laughter with the way this riveting girl had proverbially run him over with her own golf cart. 

“I’ll do better.”

“Just like that?”

“Just like that.”

The scrutiny of her gaze on him made him want to squirm, but he remained still, letting her appraise him under yet another promise between them. 

“So… did you bring me out here to murder me?”

Chuckling, Ben shook his head, stepping out of the cart and watching as she followed suit. 

“In the realm of being honest—”

“I like honesty.”

The edges of his mouth curled, not into a full blown broad smile, but the beginnings of one. Soft, fine lines, but there.  
  
“Figured you might.”

Leading her over behind a swathe of abandoned shrubbery and lifting the corner of a forgotten old chain link fence up and out of the way, Ben stood to the side as Rey’s eyes feasted upon the sight. 

A grand and mighty oak tree cast an imposing shadow over the maturing grass beneath it. A few stray leaves littered the ground as one or two fell to the wayside in the grasp of the breeze, fluttering haphazardly down onto the earth. Wildflowers and weeds stretched out in small patches across the terrain, and a small stream trickled soothingly in the distance.

Rey’s eyes lit up as she took a few steps forward, feet pressing the grass down where it was obvious no one had been in awhile. Turning over her shoulder, she seemed at a loss for words, but he could see the questions painted across her vision. 

“This used to be a part of the original golf course. When they rezoned the land to expand the course, they initially had planned to tear this tree down.”

“That’s awful.”

As she approached the tree in question, she pressed a single hand against the bark, tracing over it delicately. It was as if the hundreds of years that the Oak had stood rooted into the very soil where she stood were dallying across her mind as he spoke. 

“My mom was vehemently against it.”

“She’s on the board, right?”

Rey began to peel away from the tree, reaching out now to brush her fingers idly over a long hanging branch and toying with the leaves. 

Nodding his head, he continued his story. 

“She used to bring me here on days when the course was closed. When she had time off, she would pack a picnic and I’d run myself dizzy around this tree.”

Rey turned back towards him, tilting her head. “What?”

“I’m just imagining all of,” She paused, biting her lip. _"That,”_ She laughed more, waving her hands around in his direction. “Running around this tree.”

“I was very fast.”

“Oh?”

“The fastest.”

“Uh huh.”

“I was!”

“Whatever you say.” She smirked, glancing back at the impressive tree. “How did it end up not getting torn down?”

“I chained myself to the tree.”

“You did _not.”_ Her incredulous tone made him shrug, hands shoved back in his pockets. “My dad brought me down one evening and he even helped to secure me with a chain. Little did I know that my mother had reached out to a few arbor societies and they had declared the tree a historic landmark, preventing its removal.”

“Wait, wait. So you were tied to a tree that had already been _saved?"_

“My dad thought it was hilarious.”

“And your mom?”

“Not as much when she realized he had left me tied to the tree for a few hours.”

“Oh my god.” 

Ben thought Rey’s smile was one-of-a-kind, but it had nothing on the way Rey laughed. She laughed with her whole body, her head dipped back as her mouth parted in obvious delight. Her shoulders shook as the sound filled the wilderness around them and Ben was glad to have shared that story with her. She appreciated it, much like she seemed to enjoy this secret space of his, too.

“No one comes out here anymore. It’s long since been forgotten with the new golf course layout. I think maybe I’m the only one.”

“You can tell, it’s pretty overgrown.”

“I like that about this place. It’s full of memories that grow with it.”

“Why did you bring me out here? I could share this secret place of yours with anyone."

“You could, but will you?”

Mulling over his words, she slowly rolled her head in declination. “No, no I don’t think I will.”

Checking his phone, he realized that Rey’s break was nearly over and he reminded her of such as they padded back towards the golf cart. “You still never told me why you brought me out here.”

“I don’t know, it just seemed like something I could share with you.”

“I’m glad you did.”

He held her gaze, the sincerity of her reply not lost on him. 

“Let’s get you back to work.”

Groaning, she buried her face in her hands. “Ugh, don’t remind me.”

“I can’t be the reason you get fired on the first day.”

“Well that’s what makes you different from your _friends_ then, huh?”

“Don’t remind me.”

* * *

The rest of the ride back to the clubhouse was quiet, but comfortably so as Ben dropped Rey off right by the gate, giving her two minutes to rush back in without fear of missing her punch in.

Ben returned the cart go the same girl as before, her fingers wildly tapping away at the screen in front of her. 

“Thanks, Rose.”

He tossed the keys back to her, a look of astonishment on her face. 

Pausing in his gait, he looked at her apologetically. “I’m sorry did I do something wrong?”

“No, no. It’s just… no one’s called me by my name all day.”

_It doesn’t make you any better if you sit around on your chaise and stay silent. You’re just as culpable._

Rey’s words bounced around in his head, and he had made a promise to her, didn’t he?

“Some people around here are assholes. I wish it wasn’t that way, but just know we’re not _all_ assholes, or at least, I’d like to think so.”

“Not all of you.” She echoed, nonplussed. 

"So if you can call me Ben, I can certainly call you Rose. That's the way it will be."

Her eyes twinkled and Ben courteously nodded at her, a new understanding between them, before turning to leave Rose to it. 

Returning to the pool, he heard Bazine wailing at an employee, the same blonde one from before he left. Approaching the commotion, his shadow cast itself over Bazine, a pout on her face. “You’re blocking my—” She tipped her sunglasses down, giving Ben the once-over. “Where have _you_ been?”

“I had something to take care of.”

“Ms. Netal, this is the only flavored water we have today.”

Glaring past Ben, Bazine stuck her nose in the air, so much so that she would probably drown if it rained.

“How many times do I have to tell you—”

“Hey, don’t worry about it, alright?” Glancing at her name tag, Ben read the name _Kaydel._

“I’m sure Ms. Netal will be fine with her regular, flavored water.” Reaching for his wallet, Ben slipped out a crisp ten dollar bill, offering it to Kaydel as she stood flabbergasted in front of him. “This is for your trouble today.”

“It was no trouble at all.”

Kaydel’s voice cautioned on the side of biting back her true disdain for the girl loafing on her chair, but as she dashed towards the shop, Ben couldn’t help but hope he had spared her from any more headaches, at least for the rest of today.

“What the hell, Ben?”

“You need to treat them better. They're not puppets for your amusement.” 

His actions in the last tedious minutes of his time at the club today were only the smallest of gestures in heed of what he had so effortlessly affirmed to Rey. It wasn't much and it certainly offered no vindication to him from his previous moments of inaction, but it was a start. Not using his voice to advocate for the end of the harassment his friends so often doled out was not fitting of his character. Not to mention, his mother would be crestfallen at his lack of a backbone. If Ben Solo was anything in this world, it was someone who could be taken for his word, and he meant what he had said to Rey. He _would_ do better.

Bazine looked taken aback, while Hux whistled from beside her.

“Oh shut up, Armie.”

Ben began to pack his bag up, much to the surprise of the two next to his lounger. “And just where do you think you’re going?”

“Home.”

“How, I drove you here?” Hux was sitting up now, head cocked to the side. 

“I called an Uber.”

“Suit yourself.”

With the last of his contents tucked away, Ben waved at the duo as he began to make his way towards the parking lot. 

“Oh Ben?”

Ben threw his bag over his shoulder as he spared Bazine a weary glance.

“See you at dinner tonight.”

Fuck.

_Fuck._

He forgot about dinner with the Netal’s. 

“See you.”

His voice was curt as he let the inclination to sour his face dissipate as he walked past the Snack Shop and towards the member’s gate. 

His Uber would be there before long and he had no problem waiting at the top of the hill. 

It gave him time to think.

About Rey, mostly. 

He liked her smile.

He liked her freckles.

He _really_ liked her laugh.

But most importantly of all, he liked that his summer would be filled with her. 

As his Uber pulled up in front of him, he went through the motions of opening the door to slide in. Tucked in the back seat, he offered up his address before relaxing for the brief journey home.

Yeah, he was pretty confident that this summer was shaping up to be his best one yet.

Now all he had to do was survive dinner with the Netal family.

Fuck.

* * *

"Armie, who was that dreadful girl Ben was talking to earlier?"

"The blonde one? I'm not sure."

Waving her hand at him in an unsatisfied manner, she silenced him with a glare.

"Not her, the brunette with split ends."

Hux let out a huff of indignation, bringing his sunglasses up to his forehead with a solitary push at the bridge of his narrow nose. 

"If I didn't know who the blonde one was, how the hell am I supposed to know who the brunette is?"

Tapping her perfectly manicured fingers against the metal of her lounger, she pursed her lips in a roguish manner. 

"I want you to find out who she is."

"And do that how, exactly?"

Throwing up her arms in exasperation, she ripped the pristine, Quay shades from her face, turning to see the very brown haired temptress lurking around the Snack Shop window as it was.

"I don't know, and I don't care. Just _do_ it." 

Hux sighed, leaning back against his own chair, shaking his head almost imperceptibly. 

"Do we have an understanding?"

"Yes, yes. I'll see what I can find out about the girl."

Murmuring her pleasure at his response, Bazine relaxed in her chair, attuning her body to the warmth of the sun beating down on her skin.

_I'll teach you to try and take things that aren't yours._

Just you wait. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All aboard the summer romance train! Or...golf cart?
> 
> Ah-woo! Ah-woo! 
> 
> :)


	3. what goes through your mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw: mild mentions of child abandonment, lack of food and former drug use in this chapter.

Rey could  _ feel  _ Rose’s eyes as they burned into the back of her skull. 

She had questions, and she understood why Rose might have those questions.

But in all honestly, Rey had no answers for her. 

She didn’t even have the answers for herself.

“Rey.” The unmistakable hint of Rose’s whispered prodding hit her with full force as they walked towards Finn’s car in the lot, en route to the smoothly paved asphalt where the employees were allowed to park.  _ "Rey.”  _ She was louder now, even reaching out to grab her arm that swung idly at her side.

“You can’t just ignore me!”

“I’m not ignoring you Rose.”

Their feet had come to a slower shuffle, ahead of Finn, who was wrapping up down in the kitchen after working for hours on the fryers. He said he would meet them up at his car, which was code for not to loiter at the pool deck, considering certain members had gleefully taken out their pent up angst on the laboring teenagers all day. 

What a day it _had_ been. Rey had managed to evade the brunt of the nasty remarks and the obstacle course of inconsequential errands, but her friends on the other hand were not as lucky. 

Rey had probably managed the best first day out of every new hire. And it was because of —

“—Ben Solo whisked you away on a golf cart, Rey. A golf cart!”

Though the inside of her chest made a little flipping motion, her face remained neutral, shoulders slightly perched as she rolled them back down in a shrug.

“He was just showing me around the course.”

“But  _ why?” _

“We met the other day. He was really—”

“Tall?”

Unable to hide her amusement, Rey nodded, smiling wistfully in thought.

“Yeah, tall.”

Her voice was soft, dreamy even as Rose eyed her suspiciously. Blessedly so, she didn’t press further, and Rey knew that was only because Rose would likely take the evening to draft together more questions as they came to her. In fact, her inquisitive bestie, ever the organized one, probably had a running mental checklist of queries she had about Rey’s new friendship. 

Frankly, finding the right words to describe whatever she had with Ben was...proving difficult. Yes, she met Ben yesterday when he interrupted her very earnest cloud gazing. And yes, she had gone home and maybe thought about his toothy smile and honey gaze longer than one might find appropriate. She would never admit to anyone just how much she had been looking forward to seeing him again today, but apparently, she didn’t have to. 

It was written all over her face. 

Rose stared and  _ stared _ at her, tapping a finger on her top lip. It made Rey squirm slightly, forcing her to fidget with the pockets of her khaki short. Which, for that matter, she couldn’t  _ wait _ to get out of. Practical as it may be, a pair of old, but beloved mossy green sweats were calling her name. 

“I suppose he is pretty cute for an awkward giraffe of a boy.”

Leaning against  _ The Falcon, _ Rey beamed, replaying the day’s adventure to the old Oak out past hole 16 just for herself, a private showing. 

“I’m going to tell him you said that.”

Rose’s face turned the shade of well, a rose, and Rey smirked triumphantly as the silver, old Corolla honked as it unlocked. Finn was nearly up the concrete sidewalk, waving at his two girls, before wiping a smudge of grease off of his cheek with the back of his hand.

“The trio survives.”

_ "Barely.”  _ Rose cried out exasperatedly, waiting for Finn to pop the trunk to throw her bag in for the ride home. “The next time I have to drive golf carts out for Armitage Hux, I’m going to run him over.”

Synchronously, both Rey and Finn turned to face Rose, quirking their brows suspiciously at the raven-haired spitfire, her arms crossed over her chest as she puffed. 

_ "Accidentally." _

“Sure.” Finn snickered, tossing his own bag in the back of his car as he turned to Rey. “How was your day? Get into any more verbal spars?”

“First of all, I never had the chance to say something back to her.”

“What was her name again? Bevel?” 

Working to open the passenger side door, Rey rolled her eyes, glimpsing over the hood towards Finn so that he could feel the icy nature of her glower. “Bazine.”

Rose had managed to slip into the backseat while she and Finn squabbled, her head twisting back and forth like a spectator at a tennis match. 

“Okay did  _ Bazine _ make the same mistake twice and engage you in a battle of the biggest mouth?”

Grousing as she buckled up, she jutted out her lower lip, pouting. 

“Rey was too busy making googly eyes at Ben Solo.”

Whipping her head around the headrest to frown at Rose, she stuck her tongue out, childishly, bemoaning the teasing her friends were bestowing so generously upon her.

Hearing the car rev to life, cranking up on the first try, the group rolled down the windows, letting the natural breeze sweep through as Finn reversed the vehicle and made his way out on to the road. His air conditioning unit was out, and Rey had promised to take a look at it and fix it, but she hadn’t found the time. She needed to add that to her own mental checklist.

“Ben Solo? Isn’t that Leia Organa’s kid?”

“The one and only.” Rey muttered, sinking into her seat.

“I’ve seen him at scholastic decathlon meets with Chandrila Prep. I think he swims, too.”

“He doesn’t play like, basketball?” Rose asked, leaning forward to make sure her voice was heard above the noise of the wind. 

“He’s tall, but that doesn’t make him the next Kareem Abdul-Jabbar.”

“Who?”

Finn reached his hand out, grasping on to the dial that controlled the volume of his radio. It was a newer model, one that didn’t come with the initial purchase of the vehicle. Rey had installed the model into the car two years ago on a sweaty summer day, celebrating Finn’s sixteenth birthday and his newfound ability to chauffeur his friends around. It still worked just like new and Rey took a bit of pride in her handiwork. Twisting the knob, the sounds of summer anthems dissipated as he tossed a glance over at Rose, who looked utterly clueless.

“A very tall, very good basketball player.”

Rose bobbed her head as Rey enjoyed the conversation steering away from Ben, but it was short-lived as Rose had apparently come up with some of those questions she wanted to ask. 

“So do you have a crush on him?”

“On who?” 

Rey could play dumb, but it didn’t mean the technique would work for her entirely. At the feel of a light smack on her arm, Rey rubbed out the nonexistent pain as she breathed an emphasized ‘ _ ow’  _ out.

“Oh c’mon that didn’t hurt.” Rose jested before asking her question once more. “Be honest, you think he’s cute.”

Finn was quiet for the most part, entertained no doubt by the idea of Rey  _ liking  _ anyone. Which was more than a fair assessment. Rey wasn’t exactly the poster child of flirtation and romantic relationships. The last guy Rey found herself interested in had resorted to making fun of her ‘small breasts’ when she refused to let him feel her up after a home football game. 

No, Rey didn’t worry too much about boys and all the trouble that came with them. She chose to spend her time focusing on school and work, knowing that one day her efforts would enable her to make something of herself, something that long ago seemed like an impossible reality.

One that her birth parents nearly stripped away from her.

“He’s...nice.”

Finn sputtered a laugh, quieting down as Rey shot him an aggravated side-eye. Regripping the steering wheel, he made a few familiar turns, close to Rey’s neighborhood. “Who knew you could be of so few words, for once.”

“Laugh it up you two.”

The laughter of her friends trickled into the air and out of the car as Finn eventually pulled in front of Rey’s house.

“Are you two coming in for milkshakes to celebrate the success of our first day?”

Finn declined, wanting to hit the gym. It was his goal to bulk up before wrestling season. Rose passed too, on account of a family dinner with her older sister, Paige, who was in town with her new boyfriend. “We have to scrutinize him as a family. Those are the rules. I don’t make them, I just follow them.”

Rey was out of the car and had her bag slung around her shoulders by the time Rose had slipped into the front seat alongside Finn. Saying their goodbyes and promises of  _ same time tomorrow,  _ Rey made her way up the quaint stone pathway towards the cozy comfort of an orange front door before turning to wave Finn and Rose off. 

Pausing, she watched them closely, noticing how Rose and Finn shared the tiniest of coy countenance at one another. 

She had known since the sixth grade that Finn and Rose liked one another, though they were both much too shy to admit it. But as the pair sat in the car, sweet smiles shared between the two of them, Rey decided to let them have their moment as she entered her home.

“Maz, I’m home!”

“I’m in the kitchen, dear child.”

Setting her bag on the stairs to remember to take it to her room later, Rey waltzed into the kitchen as Maz was chopping vegetables near the sink.

“Mmm, smells good. What’cha cooking?”

Continuing her prep, Maz made slow, but efficient work as she diced carrots among other hearty treats. 

“Carrot salad with our chicken tonight.”

Rey’s stomach rumbled in appreciation, earning a chuckle from Maz as Rey pulled up a seat at the tabletop. Her feet dangled off of the chair as she reached for a deliciously appealing green apple in the center bowl. Taking a bite, the crisp sound permeated the air as she chewed. Bringing her hand up rather unceremoniously, she wiped away the juices that dribbled down her chin. Granny Smith apples were her favorites, and Maz always kept plenty around for Rey to munch on.

It was vastly different from her time in foster care, where she never had enough to eat and always survived by the meager scraps provided to her. That had all changed when Maz adopted her. She was a pre-teen, eleven, and had accepted her fate that she would never leave foster care. 

_ “You’re too old for anyone to want to adopt you. You’ll never leave this place.” _

The matron had always told her that the only way she would leave their care was when she turned eighteen and she  _ had  _ to go. In some ways, Rey had coped, believing so fiercely that her parents would come back for her, but they never did.

It wasn’t until after she had lived with Maz for a couple of years did she decide that she was ready to discover the truth about her parentage. 

Maz had left the decision up to Rey, knowing that it would only lead to her disappointment and hurt. 

Her parents were junkies, and had overdosed shortly after Rey entered foster care. She had been seized from their home after a child welfare check revealed her dire circumstances—not that Rey remembered any of this, she was much too young.

It had been devastating to learn that her parents had cared more for their next fix than for their own daughter, but once the tears had subsided, the anger came next. How  _ dare  _ they think so little of her, how could they just leave her like that? Their own child?

The anger faded and her gratitude returned. Gratitude for her tenacity and appreciation for her the foster care system that had led her to Maz. 

Maz was a kind woman, with grey hairs and expressive eyes. One look from her and she could see into your soul, assess what you needed and make sure you found it, even if you didn’t have the slightest idea of how to do so yourself. 

When Maz had come into the foster home that lodged Rey, she had felt a kinship with the woman right away. She would visit often, and when she could, take her out for ice cream. 

They had bonded as easy as breathing and when Maz had formally adopted Rey, it had brought the girl to tears. She had never known a happiness like this, her entire world for eleven years had been a dull, aching emptiness. Always hungry, always tired. 

_ Always always always. _

Not with Maz though.

Maz had been hurting too, her husband having passed away the year before.

Maz would always tell Rey that they were two lonely hearts seeking each other out, and now that they had each other, nothing would change that.

It had been strange giving into the care of someone else. Rey had built a paltry existence by taking care of herself, by fending for herself—but Maz broke down those barriers. With time, and a lot of therapy, Rey had learned to let Maz in. In the same way that she had learned to let her friends Rose and Finn in. 

She would never forget they day that she met them at Ackbar Middle School. They had shared many classes together, forming a friendship founded on sticks of gum, a disdain for the surprise school lunch menu (though Rey always ate it) and a bus ride home.

It was the first time that peers her own age saw her for more than just a new face, but rather, a new friend. 

Life had been tough for Rey at one point, and she knew those days had molded her into the person she was today. She had stopped questioning why circumstances had forced that life upon her, and instead, she was thankful. The life she lived now was more than enough.

“Are we still having post-work milkshakes?”

“I did make a promise. But  _ after  _ dinner.” Maz’s voice was stern, but Rey knew if she really wanted to convince Maz for pre-dinner milkshakes, she just might be able to. 

“Are Finn and Rose joining later?”

“Nah, they have other plans tonight.”

Maz turned on the sink, washing her hands as Rey finished chomping away at her apple. 

“More for us then.”

A smile crept across her features as she stood to toss the apple core into the trash can as Maz went back to work, mixing her ingredients together. 

“How was your day?”

That question kept coming up. 

Rey was sitting back at the chair again as she contemplated telling Maz about Ben. Even if she omitted that bit, Maz would know. She  _ always  _ knew.

“I had a better day than most.” She began, hearing the distinct whisking sound of food coming together. “Made some good tips too.”

“Good, you can add them to your savings account.”

Rey nodded thoughtfully, deciding to go pour herself a glass of water as she treaded lightly around the  _ Ben  _ topic. “I also met someone.”

The whisk stopped moving as Maz turned around, facing Rey as she stood awkwardly near the fridge, water glass in hand.

“A boy?”

“Yes...a boy.”

Rey suddenly felt less thirsty, setting her glass down on the counter.

“Why don’t I finish making dinner and we talk about this boy, hm?”

Nodding her head, Rey made her way over to Maz.

“Can I help in the meantime?”

“Of course, dear child, of course.”

* * *

After dinner, Rey had cleaned the dishes and put them away before settling on the back porch with Maz. True to her word, she had slipped into an old grey tee and her cherished sweatpants. Maz sat in her wicker rocking chair, knitting as Rey laid sprawled out in the grass, picking absently at the blades.

“You weren’t late back to work, were you?”

“No, no. He made sure I made it back in time.”

Hearing Maz’s hum, Rey sighed, her eyes focusing on the bold colors in the sky as the sun began to set, painting the evening in shades more vividly than Rey had seen it in quite awhile. 

“Do you think you’ll spend more time with him?”

_ I hope so. _

“I’m not sure.”

“But—”

“ _But_...I’d like to.” 

It was strange admitting these things out loud, wanting to spend time with someone that wasn’t Finn or Rose. 

“Then you should. It’s obvious that you like him. And that he might like you, from what you told me.”

Her stomach flipped again, but not from hunger. Maz’s dinner and dessert after had filled her belly, and she had no explanation for the strange sensation fluttering in her body. “I’ve only known him for two days.”

“Two days can turn into two years, young thing.”

“You say that like it’s easy.”

Maz smiled kindly, almost fondly as she continued to weave a blanket between her knit pick needles. “I remember when I met my husband, I didn’t need weeks to know how I felt about him.”

“Maz, I’m not trying to—to… _ marry  _ anyone.”

With a soft chuckle, Maz shook her head.

“If you like him, this Ben, don’t be afraid of your feelings.”

Exhaling a deep breath, Rey closed her eyes mulling over Maz’s words, her mind racing a million miles a minute. There were obvious reasons as to why a guy like Ben Solo just wouldn’t work out with a girl like Rey Johnson. 

Rey thrifted her clothes, and Ben wore designer. 

She had no considerable prestige to her name, and he was the son of a Senator. 

Why put herself through that heartache if she knew that he was completely out of her league, especially when he had people more up to his caliber?

“Don’t do that.”

“Do what?” Rey asked exasperatedly, ceasing her grass picking.

“Start coming up with reasons as to why it won’t work before you even give it a try.”

_ Damn it, _ why did Maz have to know her so well.

“It’s unfair how well you know me.”

“Someone has to make sure you’re not shooting yourself in the foot.”

“Wise as always.” Rey quipped, feeling Maz’s unrelenting stare. “I think I’m going to call it a night. Today kind of took it out of me.”

“Sweet dreams, darling girl. I’ll be up to bed shortly.”

Peeling herself from the grass, Rey walked up the steps and planted a kiss to Maz’s forehead. “Thanks for listening to me.” 

“Anytime, child, anytime.”

* * *

The next few days at the country club had been rather uneventful. Ben had waved at her on Tuesday and pretended to place an order at the window, but really he had just talked with her for fifteen minutes until a kid, probably ten or so asked him to make an order or move along. 

Wednesday he had placed a to-go order and Rey had brought it out to him. 

“Double cheeseburger, just like you wanted.”

He said it was his favorite.

Thursday had come along and she hadn’t seen Ben at any point, and something about that had disappointed her. She had gotten rather used to their stolen moments during her shift and whenever a break presented itself to her. 

Maybe it was a sign that she had read far too deep into their interactions. 

It was Friday now and Rey wasn’t at the Snack Shop. She was in the cart garage where she had spent the last thirty minutes or so tuning up a cart that wasn’t running well.

“Alright, that should do her.” Rey flipped a panel close with a _thunk_ , manually screwing it back in before tossing the screwdriver over towards Beaumont Kin. 

“Where’d you learn to do that?” Beaumont sat on a stool, amazed at Rey's handiwork. 

Rey grabbed for the towel on top of the sleek black toolshed, using it to wipe her hands and face, avoiding her habit of wiping excess off on her clothes.

“Summer job or two ago, I used to work in a car shop. These things,” She kicked the tire of the cart gingerly. “Are the same principle, really.”

“Cool.”

Rose walked into the garage, pointing her hand accusingly at Kin.  “Told she was the best.”

“You weren’t kidding.”

“Alright you two, it’s my lunch break, call me over if it gives you anymore trouble, but it should be good to go.”

“Thanks Rey, you’re a lifesaver.”

“Oh don’t mention it.” 

Rey bumped hips with Rose in a gesture of goodbye before making her way back to the employer’s quarters to clock out for lunch. She would have been at the Snack Shop, but Rose's desperate text for her to come work her magic on a broken down cart had stolen her from her actual job. She liked being the handy friend, it gave her a sense of purpose. Finn's car, a rogue golf cart or two—she could manage any day. 

“Don’t miss me too much, Finn.” She joked, patting the top of his head before slipping out of his reach when he tried to get her back.

Stretching her arms high above her head, Rey closed her eyes and let the sun beat down on her tanned skin.

“Pssst.”

Rey turned her head, looking for the source of the voice before her eyes landed on Ben. She was at the gate as Ben waved at her, timidly.    
“We have got to stop meeting like this.” Rey teased, noticing he had prevented her from going to the back patio for employees yet again.

Not that she minded. 

“I don’t know, I’m starting to look forward to these meetings.”

Rey felt a warmth spread across her face as her confident smile faltered, but the twinkle in her eyes remained as she nodded in agreement. 

“I am too.”

For once, Ben wasn’t in a swimsuit. He usually wore a pair of trunks with a shirt over his frame, but today he looked like what she assumed he did when he wasn’t on clubhouse property. He had on a pair of long, black cargo shorts and a plain white tee to match. His checkered Vans looked clean, only the slightest bit scuffed—with socks. Tutting inwardly, she would have to tease him for that later.

“I was wondering if you wanted to go grab lunch at the... _ spot.”  _

When he whispered to her the last word, she stepped closer, leaning in. _ "Why are you whispering?" _

_ “Because it’s a secret, remember?” _

“How could I forget about the—”

_ “Shhh! They’ll hear you.” _

_ “Who?” _

“No one, I just wanted you closer to me.”

Rey glanced around at this, realizing how much closer she had stepped into his bubble from talking so quietly. 

He was sneaky.

“I know you don’t have a ton of time, so I ordered us some cheeseburgers. Hope you don’t mind. I got a golf cart from Rose, too.”

She finally took into account that his hand held two brown boxes with their meals already pre-packed and ready to go. And just like he said, a golf cart waited off to the side by the members gate, water bottles in the cup holders and what looked like a towel folded neatly in the back basket. He must have grabbed it while she clocked out for lunch. 

It was so thoughtful and Rey found herself frozen to the ground, speechless around him again. “Unless you had other plans.” Ben’s hand came up behind his neck, something he did when he was nervous. Shaking her head and finding her voice, she reached out and rested her hand on his other forearm. “I think that sounds great.”

His eyes crinkled around the edges and it made her stomach swoop as they walked towards the cart. She secured the food in her lap as they drove off. The heat from the boxes warmed her legs, but she didn’t mind as they made their way off the beaten pathway, ducking into the alcove of trees and shrubs that shrouded them from clubhouse views.

Parked in the indentations of their previous tire marks, Ben grabbed the other items he had packed from the cart and they walked next to one another out into the clearing and under the shade of the Oak. Setting down the water bottles, he spread what Rey thought had been a beach towel on to the billowing grass, but was actually a large gingham style blanket. Settling down next to him, she took a water bottle that he offered before handing him one of the brown boxes.

It was quiet as they set up, but eventually they fell into a comfortable conversation as they ate.

"So why do you guys call it _The Falcon?"_

"That's an excellent question, but you don't deserve the answer yet."

"Is this because of the ice cream discussion?"

"You made fun of my flavor of choice!"

“I’m a strong supporter of the Rocky Road movement.” Making a face, Rey scrunched up her nose in repugnance. 

“I disagree. Huckleberry is actually the best and you can’t change my mind.”

“Funny that you say that, my dad loves huckleberry ice cream.”

“I like your dad already.”

Ben regarded her with that quiet smile of his as he often did. “You’ll have to meet him then. You can bond over your terrible taste in ice cream.”

Rey licked at her finger, covered in salt and grease from their lunch, but found herself doing so as she felt an unparalleled excitement at his offer and needed something to quell her outward reaction. 

“You’re just uncultured, that’s all.” Rey joked, light-heartedly. “I’d love to meet your dad, he sounds smart and well-versed in the finer things.”

Ben snorted, for reasons she didn’t quite understand, but his mirthful smile made it irrelevant. “He’ll definitely like you.” 

Rey felt placated by this, stealing a fry from Ben’s box as he rubbed his stomach to indicate how full he was. “I forgot how good the food is here.” He pushed his box towards Rey, and she happily munched on the rest of his fries. She hated wasting food. 

“You don’t eat here often?”

Ben shook his head, watching as Rey polished off his fries.

“No, not as much as I did when I was younger.”

“This place too good for you?” Rey taunted, trying to wiggle another smile out of him. She found that she liked it when he did and she wanted to pull them from him as often as she could. It wasn’t nearly as hard as she thought it might be. 

“I… have a love hate relationship with this place. As I got older, it tended to be somewhere I avoided, but recently…”

“Recently?” She probed, scooting the boxes out of their way as they sat next to each other. Ben’s long legs were splayed out in front of him while Rey sat cross-legged. 

“Recently, I’ve found other ways to appreciate it.”

“Hmm.” Rey crooned as she met his honey-comb stare, feeling the undeniable draw to him she always felt in his presence. His gaze turned upwards as she leaned in to his frame, and she couldn’t help it, she tilted her head up too. 

Those fluffy clouds lazily drifted across the sky, no rhyme or reason to their pace or shapes. This felt oddly tender, just basking in his presence as they returned to the activity that had united them in the first place. 

“That one definitely looks like a camel.”

“You are terrible at this.” She admonished, letting out a soft scoff. Pressed into his shoulder, she inhaled his scent. She felt sated by the musky aroma that radiated off of him. It was a mix of spice and woods and all things warm. She could get lost in his fragrance. It was intoxicating.

She felt his hands shifting around behind her, but she wasn’t quite sure why. A soft thud hit the blanket, but she was too focused on proving Ben’s artistic vision wrong to pay closer attention. 

“It’s clearly a cat.”

This time Ben laughed, his arms perched behind him as he went back and forth with her about the shapeless clouds above. 

It wasn’t until her phone began to buzz that they were shaken from their stupor. 

“Oh shit!” Rey exclaimed, realizing her alarm was blaring—because she had set the time earlier to make sure she returned to her shift without being late.

“What’s wrong?” 

Ben sat up straighter at her panic, waiting for an explanation. 

“I totally lost track of time. There’s no way we’ll make it back for me to clock-in on time.”

“Hey, hey. It’s my fault. I’ll let Amilyn or whoever needs to know that I sidetracked you.”

Shaking her head forlornly, Rey sighed. How could she have been so absent-minded?

“Ben, it’s okay. This isn’t your fault. I’m sure people clock-in late from lunch all the time. It’s no big deal.”

Quickly they began to gather their mess and load it back on to the cart. Scooting in beside him after the evidence of their meal was concealed, Rey watched as Ben brought the cart back to life. 

“This was fun, thank you.”

Ben nodded, quiet as he emerged back on to the fairway, not a cart in sight. 

He pursed his lips as he drove, and Rey knew he felt guilty for her tardiness. But she couldn’t bring herself to care that much. Her lunch with Ben had been an unexpected highlight to the day and she didn’t want him to feel burdened by one simple slip up. 

The silence pervaded the open space around them. Rey fiddled with the hem of her shorts, unsure of how to reassure Ben that she wasn’t upset with him about being late. If anything, she was glad to have had time with him today after Thursday’s absence. 

“I guess this just means I have to take you on a date when you’re not on the clock.”

Rey’s mouth parted slightly. This was a  _ date? _

She must have said as much out loud as Ben quietly reiterated his words. 

“I mean, I thought it was a date, unless you didn’t think of it as a date. It could have been a  _ not _ date.”

Rey’s smile widened, revealing her teeth as her eyes squinted to boot. The way he rambled was too endearing not to swoon at.

They were back by the Snack Shop now, but she had tunnel-vision and had no recollection of when he finally got her to the deck so she could hop off and go clock-in. She hesitated to move, her body choosing to stay firmly put in the cart. "Rey, you're late, you need to go."

Sulking, she tore her limbs from the cart, reluctant to leave him. 

“I can’t wait for our next date.” His utter surprise at her words had her l unging forward, where she pressed a brief kiss to his cheek before skipping off with more pep in her step.

Her feet carried her quickly through the gate and to the side door where she flung it open and speedily rushed towards the punch in. Quickly she swiped her card, letting out a breath she hadn't realize she had been holding in. 

**Five minutes over.**

Only five minutes? It certainly could have been worse. Sighing, she turned and placed her back on the wall, catching her breath.

The steady  _ click clack _ of heels against tiled floor caught her attention, stopping abruptly in front of Rey. Peeking one eye open at a time, she noticed the slender, well styled frame of Amilyn Holdo standing imposingly in front of her. 

Gulping, Amilyn peered over Rey’s shoulder, her time having not cleared from the screen just yet.

“Clocking in late? On your first week? We’re not off to an auspicious start, Ms. Johnson.”

Stammering slightly, Rey lost her nerve. “I was late back from lunch, I apologize. It won’t happen again.”

“See that it doesn’t. I’d hate to give you a second strike.”

Hanging her head as Amilyn inflicted Rey’s first infraction, she stood still before Amilyn shooed her off. “Well back to work, I didn’t hire you to just stand here.”

Taking her cue, Rey scurried off, before her phone vibrated in her pocket. Making sure she was out of the line of sight, she pulled her phone out of her pocket. Furrowing her brow, she saw a text from  _**Ben Solo** , _ but she didn’t recall giving her number to him or programming his into into her own. either.

He must have done it while she was busy staring up at the sky. 

_ Sneaky  _ indeed.  _ _

_ I am sorry for getting you in trouble. But I’ll make it up to you. Promise. _

Smiling, more so to herself, Rey replied before stuffing her phone deep into her pocket in order to get back to work.

_ U owe me at least 1 huckleberry milkshake, ur treat. ;) _

He may have gotten her in trouble, but Rey just couldn’t find it in her to care.

Because now she had a second date with Ben, and she would do it all over again if she could. 

* * *

“Dameron, could I have a word?”

Hux had managed to track down Poe Dameron, a feat none to easy given Poe’s notorious skills at saving face between employees and members. He was here, there and everywhere—never in one place for too long as his job demanded.

Still, had it not been for Bazine’s incessant need to know who suddenly had Ben’s interest, this wouldn’t even be necessary. 

“What can I do for you, Hux?”

Flicking off a spec of dust that had landed annoyingly on his pocket square, Hux yawned, turning his attention back to Dameron.

“The other day, an employee, a  _ new _ girl, got my order all wrong, and had the gall to be rude about it. I wanted to know her name so that I may write a formal complaint.”

Poe immediately switched into relations management mode, just as Hux had expected. 

“There’s no need for that. If you could describe her, I’m sure I could track her down and sort this all out myself.”

“She was a tall, skinny little thing. Brown hair. Mouthy to Bazine recently, if I recall.”

“Ah yes. I know who you speak of. She’s new, but she seems a quick study. I’ll chat with her first thing tomorrow. Water off a duck’s back.”

"Who was that by chance?" Hux asked, needing the name. 

"Rey Johnson."

And so now he had it.

“She really was quite rude, are you sure a talking to is all that it will take?”

Ever the professional, Poe nodded emphatically. 

“I will make sure of it.”

Poking Poe in the chest, Hux sneered for dramatic effect. 

“See that you do.”

Turning on his heel, Hux strode away from Poe and towards the clubhouse where he was meeting his father for dinner. 

Now that he had her name, he could do more digging. 

And more importantly, he could get Bazine off his back.

Pulling out his phone from his pocket, he made quick work of pushing buttons. 

At the sound of the ringer picking up after the second buzz, Hux heard a grumpy huff ringing in his ear. 

“Must you call me while I’m getting my massage?”

“I’m sorry, I thought  _ you _ wanted to know about Ben’s new interest.”

On the other end he heard a muffled bark of an order to stop. Bazine’s masseuse definitely did not get paid enough. 

“You have my attention. Speak."

“Why don’t we meet tomorrow morning and do some digging.”

“Armitage Hux, you are positively brilliant.”

“Tell me something I don’t already know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a fun chapter to write. 
> 
> I'm having fun with these two, can you tell? 
> 
> I was also distracted by a Star Wars marathon, so it's up a little later than usual.
> 
> I have a tumblr now (and most social media) if you want to keep up with my writing schedule. 
> 
> @SavvySerendipity for most, save for Twitter. 
> 
> Unfortunately it's too long of a handle for Twitter. You can catch me @SavvySerendip there.
> 
> Thanks for following along!


	4. your gorgeous chaos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continued thanks and hugs for all of the readers of this story. 
> 
> <3

“Benji, how many times do I have to tell you? I simply can’t take back her strike.”

Ben’s lips pursed into a thin line, and not just because Amilyn used one of the nicknames he loathed to be called. No, the pink flesh of his mouth continued to recede as he stared at his godmother with ardent desperation spilling from his pores. Not used to propagating puppy dog eyes in the face of authority, he soon realized that the situation seemed to be calling for more compelling measures.

As a general rule of thumb, groveling at the dinner table was frowned upon, but Ben was eager to right the hands of time, to fulfill a quest that corrected his egregious error that had wronged Rey and Amilyn was having _none_ of that.

“It wasn’t her _fault._ I’m the reason that she was late, and had it not been for me she would have clocked in on time. You’re telling me that you can’t take back the strike or you _won’t_ take back the strike?”

While outside on the patio, the dinner plates had long since been cleared off the table, and Ben’s crusade on behalf of Rey had been one-sided, to say the least.

Amilyn for the most part didn’t look like she was ready to throttle her godson just yet, but the surly gaze that burrowed into the deep recesses of his skin made him crawl all the same. 

A soft clink of a stemless wine glass pulled Ben’s attention away from Amilyn’s stare, her glass now empty and perched in front of her on the dark grain of the outdoor dining table. The words had yet to fall from her mouth—but Ben knew in his heart that she wouldn’t acquiesce to his pleas. 

“Even if I wanted to take back the strike, which I’m not,” Her stout reminder was only flourished by the hard pierce of her cerulean gaze. “It wouldn’t be fair to the other employees. It would be a display of favoritism and you know that’s against my creed.”

A short rush of air shot from his nostrils in defeat. He kicked his toes on the ground in a display of petulant reluctance, unwilling to accept her words with a semblance of maturity. 

“Plus, Poe tells me that she had a bit of an attitude with Armitage the other day over a meal and taking away one strike to only add another seems counterproductive.”

At this remark, Ben’s ears perked up, the obvious confusion splayed all over his face. “That never happened.”

Ben had spent enough time at Chandrila over the last week to know that Rey was hardly ever on the deck, and certainly not enough to interact with Hux. It didn’t seem to be in her character either and Ben felt a twinge of annoyance at the thought of Rey being pegged as disruptive or any less of a hard worker than she was. 

Amilyn’s perceptive gaze narrowed, regarding Ben skeptically. “And what makes you so sure? Hux was ready to file a written complaint. If Brendol would have heard about it—”

“He wouldn’t have heard about it because it never happened.”

The air seemed thicker, tense with Ben’s need to defend Rey. It was second-nature to want to clear her name of any erroneous wrongdoing, and Amilyn backed down from her flinty stance, adjusting the shimmering amethyst bracelet on her hand, a Christmas gift from Leia years ago. 

“Be that as it may,” Her voice softened the tiniest fraction, her facial expressions warming to Ben. “I can’t take back her strike.”

Ben’s eyes fell, the rapt tension in his body dissipating as he sunk further into the padded chair, unsure of what to do with this news. “But I _can_ look past Armitage’s claim, seeing as he never formally filed a complaint.”

A victory, small as it was, gave Ben the chance to cool down. His grip on the arms of his chair relented as he gave a curt nod of acknowledgement, a fleeting curve of his lips the only perceptible indicator of his relief at her decision. 

He only worried now what Hux was up to, and how he could get to the bottom of that wormhole, but the slapping of a hand against his shoulder jostled him from his thoughts. Glancing up, he was met by the visage of his dad hovering above him while his mother refilled the empty wine glasses decorating the tabletop. 

His parents had retreated inside in an effort to solve for the sore lack of alcohol resting on the table. Ben had declined any, though his parents felt comfortable with him having a drink or two in their presence. It would have required his attention being torn from Amilyn and he couldn’t waste the opportunity to turn her to his side in their absence, though that had failed. 

Han and Leia’s return to the patio had obviously been lost on him during his intense bout of brooding. 

That was his other nickname, after all.

_Ben Brooding Solo._

“What’s all this huffing and puffing I hear?

Han’s gruff voice was only amplified by the clinking of the ice cubes in his tumbler, the whiskey swirling around like the thoughts in Ben’s head.

“Oh, Ben was trying to get a new girl off the hook at work, but I told him he knew better than to ask me to break the rules.”

“New girl, huh?”

It were moments like these that he thanked whatever deity above that his hair was long enough to cover the tips of his ears, which were warming up to a lovely shade of pink under the scrutiny of his father’s curiosity. 

“Yes, Rey Johnson, cute little thing.”

If Ben could have melted into a puddle and seeped down a drain, he would have. 

He _absolutely_ would have. 

“You didn’t tell me about a girl!”

Leia’s hands clasped together with such joyous enthusiasm that she nearly knocked over the wine bottle she had settled down in front of her. 

“I didn’t tell you because you’re so—so _embarrassing_ about these things.”

“About what things? And I’m not embarrassing! I’m cool, I’m a cool mom.”

Groaning, his hands covered his face as he sunk lower into his seat. “That is exactly what a _not_ cool mom would say.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Leia tutted, falling into her seat as she sipped slowly at her glass, swishing the contents around just so before another sip. 

“So tell us about your new _friend_ Benji.”

_"Moooom!"_

His face was undeniably red as he glared daggers at his mom, who in her wine-tipsy stupor just made kissy faces at him, raving about her sweet boy having a _crush._ Rising abruptly from his chair, the loud groan of the legs dragging across the concrete drew a pair of bewildered stares from the two women at the sudden movement. 

“I’m going inside.” His resounding determination was met by the quiet chuckle from his father who had been idly waiting off to the side, silent and observant. 

“That’s fine, sweetie. Whatever you don’t tell me, I’m sure Ami will!”

Her voice fluttered over him in a sing-song melody, hinting at her buzzed nature. Sighing, Ben waved at the women before making his way towards the back French doors, opening them with more strength than required to get away from this nightmare he was living in. 

“Hey kid, why don’t I pour you a glass of the good stuff and we go talk in the study?”

It wasn’t unusual for his dad to want to get away from Leia and Amilyn—when those women were on, there was no turning them _off._

And to be fair, his father was unlikely to mercilessly tease him like the women giggling profusely on the patio. 

When Han said the ‘good stuff’ Ben knew that he was in for it. It wasn’t that they didn’t have heart-to-hearts often, they _did,_ and his dad’s advice came in handy, except for when it didn’t. 

Like the last time Ben had needed help with a girl, granted he was only seven when he asked his father for advice on love. 

Sierra Sommers had declared that she was Ben’s girlfriend, but the problem was, Ben didn’t actually _like_ Sierra. She would hold his hand when they would line up for recess—she was alphabetically in roll next to him—and color him pictures with dozens of purple misshapen hearts and leave them in his cubby, unsolicited.

Ben had let this go on for a week. He hadn’t been mean enough to tell Sierra that he didn’t _want_ to be her boyfriend, and with nowhere else to turn, he had come to his dad. 

The visceral imagery was not unlike now, where Ben had shuffled into a dark mahogany chair situated in front of an impressive-looking bookshelf that spanned the length of the wall, but was also in need of a good dusting. The classics littered the shelves with their gold filigree bindings, eye-level with Ben’s now towering frame. Though as a kid in middle school they were _barely_ out of his reach and he had to use the rolling ladder to obtain them. 

Deja vu struck again, as it was merely eleven years ago when Han had seated Ben down across from him, whiskey glass still in hand when he dished out his particular, and profound brand of wisdom. 

“Son, love is like… a fart.” Ben, tilting his head to the side with a scrunched up face at the sound of his father saying _fart,_ listened on, his feet unable to scrape the ground like they could now. “If you have to force it, it’s probably crap.”

Ben gasped, his father used a _naughty_ word, something his mother would _not_ approve of. But Han had mentioned that this conversation, this ‘girl topic’ was best to have between guys and Ben had eagerly listened to his dad, soaking up every last word. 

He had gone to school the next day and with all the courage he could summon, he had told Sierra during morning line up that what they had wasn’t love, but crap—and Ben had ended up in the equivalent of detention for first graders and he had to stay indoors during the next recess.

Ben would never forget her look of dismay and the fat tears that had spilled down her round cheeks. Ben had come home, accosted his father with a pointy finger and masterful glare as he sat on his bed, arms crossed and a pout that could rival any little kid pleading for a reservation on the nice list for Santa. 

“You _said_ our love was crap, so I told her that too!” 

“Well I didn’t tell you to tell _her_ that.” Han had the audacity to snicker, taking one good look at his son before sitting down next to him. The weight of Han’s body had sunk the bed with a groan, the sound quieting as he placed a comforting arm around his son. “Besides, you told me that you didn’t like this little Sienna.”

 _"Sierra."_ Ben grunted, his voice small as he kept his gaze on the ground. “She told me no girl would ever like me again because my ears are big and ugly.”

“And what did you tell her?” 

“I told her that plenty of girls liked my ears.” Ben’s face faltered as he twisted his fingers in his lap. “Then she told me to name one and I said that my mom does.” 

Han had inched closer, the smell of whiskey and pine relaxing Ben as his shoulders slumped back and into his dad’s side. “And how did she react?”

The distress that shot through Ben’s little body was like a rocket as he responded in dismay of how Sierra had laughed in his face. “Well that girl isn’t a very nice girl and it’s good that you got out of trouble with her when you did.” 

Sniffling, Ben rubbed at his eyes and looked up at his dad, hurt feelings shoved aside. “My ears are big and no girl will ever like them.” His voice was puny, and meek as his dad slipped his arm off of Ben and sunk on to his knees in front of him. “You listen here, kid. Any girl who makes fun of your ears isn’t the right girl for you.” 

Wide-eyed and curious, Ben bit down on his bottom lip, chewing away at the tender flesh until it turned red, practically raw. “They’re not?”

Shaking his head vehemently, Han nodded, resting the palm of his hand on a young Ben’s knee. “The right girl for you will love your ears. She’ll tell you so.”

Ben’s voice was skeptical, mustering as much disbelief as a young boy could when he finally replied. “She will?”

“She will. And when she does?” Han leaned in, raising a hand to Ben’s cheek. “You hold on to that one, y’hear?” 

He had nodded his head, the hurt in his feelings ebbing away as Han ruffled his short, black tresses. “That’s my boy.”

Ben was much older than that young child, and though Han’s advice never usually started off strong, it had a kick right at the end when you least expected it. No girl had _ever_ complimented Ben’s ears, and he had grown his hair out in order to hide the monstrous appendages. 

The advice given in this room, this sacred church, tended to go one of two ways, and it wasn’t as if Ben had anything to lose, so he accepted the comfort of the worn timber underneath him while the cupboards clacked and shut under his father’s dutiful abetting.

“Ah! Here it is.” 

The surly nature of his dad’s voice was as reassuring as it was to just sit in the silence of the study. It didn’t get much use other than to aid Han’s whiskey habit, but Ben found that it might have been his favorite room in all of the house. 

“Here ya go. Opened fresh just for your girl problems.”

Taking the glass in his hand, he focused on the two ice cubes glistening among the warm liquor in the glass. “I think your take on handing out advice has gotten worse, if not morally ambiguous and/or unlawful.”

Waving Ben off, Han plopped down in his own chair, choosing to take a slow swig from his glass. “It’s my right to offer my son a fine glass of whiskey for his troubles.”

Rolling his eyes, Ben had to bite back a smartass comment as he returned his focus to the drink gripped between his fingers at the top of the rim. “Somehow I don’t think they’d recommend your technique in therapy sessions.”

“Hasn’t let me down all these years.”

Arguing the success rate of Han’s certified counseling was certainly not going to posit numbers in strong favor of Han. And Ben dare not bring up the Sierra Sommers story. They always remembered it differently from one another and Ben was not in the mood to argue about the odious advice he had been gifted all those years ago. 

Still, there was something about being in this moment, in this sanctuary, with his dad, holding a glass of whiskey certainly older than him and talking about girls of all things.

“I’ll have you know this Corellian whiskey has helped me through many crises of the heart.”

Somehow Ben doubted this, but he refrained from stating this, choosing to let his dad take on his patent hallmark of guidance. At eighteen years of age, there were just some topics Ben knew not to give his dad too much hassle over. “And how exactly will it help me?”

“I sip, you talk, I listen.” He jawed out as he took a sip for emphasis. “Then you sip, I talk, you listen, and we repeat.” 

The glass rested at the curve of his mouth, not daring to sip the amber liquid just yet, steeling himself as he took a whiff of the scent suffusing his nostrils with notes of spice and wood. Finally he relented, sipping on the damned thing as the smooth burn met his throat. He coughed, sputtering from the unexpected kick as his dad looked on mirthfully, nodding his head. “Good, yeah?”

Han was the type of person who asked a question in the same way someone might answer in absolutes. Ben didn’t answer him with a verbal response, but instead took the opportunity to set the glass down on the table between them with a loud clonk. 

“So, the girl?” Ben didn’t answer immediately, the words failing to from on the tip of his tongue. His father took this as a cue to keep prodding. “Does she have a name?”

“Her name is Rey.”

“Rey.” Han said this as if he was trying it out himself, seeing how the name sounded in the space. 

“You wanna tell me about this Rey?”

He did. He really did. 

“She works at Chandrila.”

“I figured as much.”

Ben shot his father a look and the old man put up his hand as if to apologize before letting Ben continue. “She’s…funny, and smart. And her laugh…” The sound of Rey’s unadulterated laughter flitted through his mind, stirring a low slung smile that curled, warm and thoughtful as he tried to hide the reaction from Han. “She’s not like any of the girls at school.” He muttered, reaching back for that glass of whiskey. 

Then on second thought… on second thought he’d leave it at the table after that last sip.

“Well that’s probably a good thing. Never liked those girls myself. Especially that Bazine. She’s—”

“My _friend,_ dad.”

“And?”

It was nonsensical, these conversations, but Ben found that he appreciated them, despite his initial disdain at his father’s disastrous kind of advice. He was the type of man that told you to jump off the cliff first and then ask why it was a bad idea after. 

“You’d like Rey, she shares the same taste in bad ice cream as you.”

Scratching at his chin, he made a deep, gravelly groan, invigorated. “No kidding, she’s a fan of huckleberry?” 

His head fell into an easy bob, watching as his dad relaxed deeper into his chair, no doubt mulling over the ways for Ben to get Rey over to the house. 

“And double cheeseburgers.”

A soft chuckle kept him from getting sidetracked by his wandering thoughts to Rey and her silly jokes, and Rey and her imploring eyes and—

“This Rey coming over for dinner anytime soon?”

The sound of the door slamming in the distance followed by the chaotic laughter of the two incredibly blitzed women was just a solid, singular grounding reminder that the real world outside of this study was lacking the safety net he felt under the urbane gaze of his dad. 

“I need to take her on a real date first, one where she doesn’t immediately never want to hang out with me again because—”

“Benjiiiii!”

Ben grimaced, his body not small enough to shrink into oblivion as his mother called out his name, loudly and shorter each refrain. 

“Oh Beeeen! Tell me about your—your girl _friend_." 

Ben groaned. This was his own personal hell.

“Your mom means well.”

Sighing, a bit dramatically, Ben stretched his legs out, eyeing the pattern of the woven rug below. The intricate swirls of blue stitched along the ruby red coloring had always drawn his apt interest. The colors were harmonious, balanced in an unconventional motif. It felt like the microfibers, woven together for the purpose of design, understood him and he knew how stupid that sounded, it was only a rug, but he liked it and that was all that mattered.

“You two can meet her _after_ I know you won’t embarrass me. But not a second before.”

Han sat back, tipping his whiskey to his lips. “I told you the whiskey helps.”

* * *

Delphinus glowed a dull green on the ceiling, stuck there after years of tacky putty having sealed its fate long ago. 

Ben had always liked the Delphinus constellation. It represented the dolphin sent by the sea god Poseidon to find Amphitrite, the Nereid he wanted to marry. 

When the sea god courted the nymph Amphitrite, she had resisted his advances and took refuge among her sisters. Poseidon sent messengers to find her and to bring her to him, among them a dolphin. The dolphin was successful, found the nymph, soothed her and brought her back to the god. The two were later married. Poseidon decided to honor the dolphin and placed his image among the stars. 

Now this myth was honored by its ever gleaming presence tacked upon the stark white ceiling of a teenager’s bedroom.

Looking at the stars and their constellations reminded him of his recent interest in cloud gazing, a hobby that allowed him to put together stories and scenes of his own volition. Much like the Greek gods, Ben could spin his own tales, create his own legends.

He should have been sleeping, dreaming about these mythical tales, instead of actively remembering the faintest details while he laid curled under his covers. His leg shot out from the sheets, dangling over the edge as he sought to cool down, fighting off the nagging feeling of checking his phone for the time. It was late, he knew that much.

He had gone up to his room shortly after his conversation with his dad ended, and he had slept for a little bit, but he was restless now. Sighing, he caved in, reaching for his phone. 

**1:09 AM**

He stared and stared at his phone, contemplating unlocking it and diving into the late night social media rabbit hole, but he paused as a name shot across the top, a ribbon highlighting a new text. “Who would be texting me…”

Then he saw it, his eyes seeking out the details a little more closely. 

**New text from Rey Johnson**

**_Rey:_ ** _do u ever wonder y there’s a big dipper and a little dipper, but not a just-right dipper?_

Ben felt his lips twist into a faint smile as he shifted on his mattress, unlocking his phone to reply, sleep momentarily forgotten.

 **_Ben:_ ** _Well, the Big Dipper is often confused for the constellation Ursa Major. The Big Dipper isn’t a constellation. In fact, it’s only the most visible part of Ursa Major, which happens to be the third largest of all 88 constellations. The Little Dipper is an asterism, and represents almost the entirety of Ursa Minor. So, really no room for any ‘Middle Dippers.’_

Three dots appeared on his screen almost instantly and he watched with worrisome intrigue as the dots would stop and then pick up where they left off. Maybe that was too nerdy of him. 

Quick! If he added an ‘lol’ would that lessen the impact of his encyclopedia response?

 **_Rey:_ ** _omg i didn’t think u’d be up! I hope i didn’t wake u!_

Ben’s smile was undeniable as he began to reply, but a second burst of a message flashed on his screen before he had the chance. 

**_Rey:_ ** _also i’m not surprised at all that u know all of that lol smarty pants_

Ben flushed red. 

**_Rey:_ ** _ur much better with stars than clouds, i see_

And then he recovered.

 **_Ben:_ ** _I’ve always really loved space._

 **_Rey:_ ** _u’ll have to teach me more space facts!_

 **_Ben:_ ** _Maybe I can on our next date._

His dad would be proud. 

**_Rey:_ ** _when will that b, exactly?_

 **_Rey:_ ** _was that 2 pushy?_

 **_Ben:_ ** _Not pushy at all._

Texting Rey was one thing, but calling her and hearing her voice was another. 

**_Ben:_ ** _Is it okay if I call you?_

A few seconds later, she replied a simple, _yes_. 

It only took one ring and Rey answered, her voice coated in sleep, the tendrils of rest wrapped around each syllable as she spoke. 

“Hi.” Her sweet voice punctured his resolve as he sank into his bed, kicking his sheets down by his legs. His broad, shirtless chest rose with each deep inhale, the black sweats clinging to his wide hips. 

“Hey.” He echoed, trying to remember why he called exactly, but Rey quite frequently stole those thoughts right from him and he didn’t seem to mind. 

“Can’t sleep?”

“Not really.”

He could hear her shuffling around on the other end of the line, wondering what had her up. 

“Me either.”

The silence was comfortable, and the steady pattern of Rey’s breathing was lulling him into a peaceful haze. 

“I missed seeing you at the club on Thursday. I kind of got used to you casting a shadow over me.”

Something about Rey missing him set his heart ablaze, and it took him a moment to answer the obvious question teetering in the air. 

“I went to visit my Uncle Chewie with my dad.”

“Your Uncle’s name is _Chewie?_ ”

Ben turned onto his back, his free hand twirling the fabric aimlessly between his fingers. “It’s Charles, actually, but we all call him Chewie. A family nickname he can’t shake.”

“I like it though. There are already plenty of Charles and Charles adjacents in the world. Who needs more?”

Chuckling into his end of the receiver, Ben nodded in agreement, before realizing he couldn’t see him. 

“He owns a car and auto shop in Kashyyyk, my dad and I go visit him regularly. He and my dad are really close. Think Thelma and Louise but with more testosterone.”

“I think I’d definitely pay to watch that film, sounds like a box office smash.”

“Careful what you wish for.”

Her laughter was soft, melodic as it filled the empty space of his thoughts. It was easy talking to Rey. Nothing was ever forced, they just seemed to click. Click in that way that made him wonder how he had ever gone this long without seeking the type of balance he had whenever she was near. 

“I’m sorry about Friday. I hate that I got you in trouble.”

Her yawn probably didn’t have the intention of sending drowsy shockwaves through his body, but it did, and he found himself returning the doss gesture. 

“Ben, how many times do I have to tell you that it’s okay?”

Sighing, he muttered an unintelligible response as Rey prodded him to relinquish his burden over her strike. “I’m not going to _not_ feel terrible about it.”

“It’s my first strike, it’s water under the bridge.”

_Until Hux or Bazine find a way to throw two more at you._

“Plus, you can make it up to me anyway.”

“How can I do that?”

He wanted to curse himself for sounding so eager, but the way she asked if he was free this weekend left his brain blank, positively empty, drained, void of articulation. 

“Ben? Did you fall asleep on me?”

Her voice crept into the recesses of his mind, like a hand reaching out to rescue him from his own stupor.

“No, no. I’m here.” He paused, running a hand over his eyes, trying desperately to wipe the sleep from him. “This weekend is great. How about tomorrow? Could go get you that ice cream I owe you.”

“Mmm you read my mind.” Another yawn and Ben knew he had to let her get some sleep. 

“You keep yawning like that and I might just fall asleep on the phone.”

“Maybe that was my master plan all along.”

Her take on an evil laugh was something as amusing as it was adorable. 

“Don’t quit your day job.”

“I’m trying not to get _fired_ from my day job.”

“Ouch.” He let out a playful _ooof_ as he grabbed for his wounded heart. 

“Too soon?”

“Way too soon.”

Her breathy laughter on the other end of the line let him know that she was only kidding with him, but it was a real concern of his. And now that he knew Hux was playing into that very justifiable fear, he did worry. Hux wouldn’t act on his own, no, he knew Bazine certainly had her hand in the cookie jar, too. 

It would be too easy to surmise that Bazine was jealous; it was apparent that she liked Ben, though those feelings were unrequited and had been for some time. Bazine didn’t really _know_ Ben anymore, she just liked the idea of him. Good family name, wealthy, their families ran in the same social circles—hell, they seemed like a good match on paper when everything was lined up. 

Except Ben had never found an interest in his neighbor. Not romantically, at least. Though Ben wondered what to make of their friendship most days. Bazine hadn’t always been so… 

_Much._

She was once considerably kinder, someone who loved riding bikes around the neighborhood after school and watching English-dubbed anime until it was time to go home.

He wasn’t sure when the switch happened. When she became more preoccupied with the way she dressed and those she hung out with, or clout, but nevertheless she was still his friend. 

Ben’s friend circle wasn’t exactly what one would call endowed. Ben was a quiet kid, he kept to himself. Hux and Bazine had hedged their way into his life out of the necessity of their parent’s relationships, but he valued the friendship they had cultivated over the years, forced or not.

He had come to recognize as of recently, however, that with as many years as there was between them, it didn’t change the fact that he disagreed with their newfound interest in sabotaging Rey, someone he was glad to have met, someone he wanted to introduce into his small circle. 

Sure he had acquaintances and those he considered naming in passing, but what he was beginning to form with Rey was new territory, uncharted lands that he wanted so desperately to get right. 

For his friend, one of so few, to meddle with Rey’s livelihood by making up false incidents about her work ethic drew his ire. 

He hadn’t really talked to Hux, nor Bazine since her family hosted the Solo’s for dinner earlier in the week. It had been three hours of Ben shifting uncomfortably whenever Bazine awkwardly called him by his first name, something even his own mother didn’t do.

_Don’t they make such a sweet couple, Delphi?_

The comment had slipped out during the dessert portion of the meal and Ben had managed to escape outside in search of fresh air. He felt like he had been drowning in a sea of expectation, one that positioned Bazine in a non-platonic role in his life and though he had rejected that possibility long ago, it was harder to digest knowing that someone else was starting to fill the gaps of his heart-felt interests.

“If you send me your address, I’ll pick you up tomorrow, say around...eleven?”

“Mhm, elev...eleven.”

Her words were tinged with the sweet relief that only sleep could provide. Her breathing began to even out, the tiniest snores rumbled as the evidence of her slumber became apparent. 

“Goodnight, Rey.”

Her only response was the softest of snuffles, the shallow waves of her peaceful drifting more substantial, saturated by a comfort he too felt washing over him. 

Ending the call, reluctantly pressing the bright red button on his phone, it too fell out of his fingers with a cushy thud as it landed uncaringly against his down comforter. Lost in the dark blue fabric, he let it be for only a couple of seconds before haphazardly rummaging his hand around until he grasped it between his long digits. Rey’s sleep-addled brain would never remember the promise of eleven, but a specifically sent text would do the trick. 

It was obvious this feeling now.

This erratic beating of his heart, the way his tongue grew two sizes and often tripped him up before crossing the finish line. 

The way she had been a constant in his thoughts and how he always wanted an excuse to talk to her. 

He _liked_ her. 

_A lot._

They say (whoever _they_ are anyway) that admitting that there is a problem, is the first step to solving the problem. 

Except, Ben didn’t _have_ a problem, he had a crush. 

And admitting that came as natural as breathing.

Rey and all of her funny quips, and her genuine interest in what he had to say. The way she ate unabashedly, savoring each bite she took and then taking more without a hint of embarrassment on her face. 

She was unlike anyone he had ever met, and that’s what he liked most about her.

Rey was a force in his life that he hadn’t realized was missing until now, and he wondered if maybe, just maybe she felt the same undeniable pull between them as well. 

Taking one last glance at his phone, though he knew Rey was asleep, if her snores were any indication, and he set it on his dock to charge. 

The slight hum and the easing of the brightness level back to a dark hue settled his room into familiar darkness, the only source of light shining above him in a pale, green aura. 

Delphinus.

He stared and stared at the constellation, a mantra of the Poseidon fable swimming through his mind. It wasn’t long before his eyes fluttered to a close, unable to fight the repose crashing over him in waves.

Delphinus.

He would dream of Rey, the Amphitrite to his Posiedon. 

Only, he had no dolphin to send to her, just himself.

And somehow, he hoped, that would be enough. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they're going on a date in their favorite rocket ship, zooming through the skkkky, little Einstein's!
> 
> please don't ask me why this song is stuck in my head.
> 
> anyway, first (actual) date is up next.
> 
> :)


	5. and then my soul saw you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!

“Rose, does this look okay?”

Rey had been fidgeting with the hem of her denim skirt for the last ten minutes or so while Rose laid sprawled out across her full mattress. Her head dangled off of the edge, so much so that Rey wondered if she was losing blood flow. Her eyes were trained on the People magazine resting precariously above her, outstretched hands and observant eyes. 

“Can you believe the cast so far for Scream 5? There must be justice for Kirby.”

Rey kept her gaze locked on her appearance in the elongated mirror, resting against the wall opposite her. The wooden frame was decorated with twinkly lights and her favorite polaroid photos, denoting some of her best days and fondest memories.

Rey was too busy fretting over every little detail of her wardrobe, from her hightop white Converse to her denim skirt with copper buttons lining the front and her sunflower fitted top—it was hard to pay attention to the pop culture digest Rose was feeding her.

At the stark silence that met Rose’s exasperated inquiries into the Scream franchise, the raven-haired girl placed her magazine aside. The pages lost their semblance of order, as she sat up and finally took in the sight of Rey, nerves and all. 

“You look beautiful, Rey.”

She was standing next to Rey now, rising to her feet with an elegance that the freckled-face teen felt she sorely lacked. A calming, dainty hand delicately rested on her shoulder now, their gazes connecting in their mirrored reflections. “But you always do. If Ben likes you in our boring, unremarkable uniforms? He’s going to die seeing you like this. He won’t know what to do.”

Rey smiled nervously, shifting her hands across her top, picking at the black lace trim before Rose swatted her hand away. “Seriously, Rey. You’re  _ gorgeous.”  _

It was hard to put into words just how much she wanted to get this right. Prepping for a date was one thing, but trying to assemble herself for an afternoon with Ben was entirely different. The jitters that ran rampant in her body were palpable, and Rose—what would she do without Rose?

Shaking her head indistinctly, she nearly blanched just thinking about what her life would be reduced to without Rose there to reaffirm her steadily, and she told her as much. 

“You’re capable of anything, Rey,” The sweet sound of Rose’s voice cocooned Rey in safety, like her favorite blanket lying invitingly on her bed. “But I don’t mind reminding you, that’s what friends are for.” 

Hugging Rose tightly, she shut her eyes and took a moment to revel in the friendship that they maintained. It was something that Rey would cherish for the rest of her days. “And you’re the best friend a girl could ever have.”

The hug lasted a few more seconds before Rose pulled away to note the time.

“It’s almost eleven.” 

Rey’s expression grew immeasurably as a face-splitting grin took over her features, nose scrunched, and eyes sealed closed as she held back a squeal. 

Those pesky butterflies, which she had finally determined had ailed her, were rearing their wings and serving as a fixed anchor to the way Ben so often made her feel — and he wasn’t even at her house yet! 

“Why don’t we go downstairs and wait for him in the kitchen?”

Rey nodded her head absently, following Rose’s lead as they began to pile out of her room. They trotted in sync, a rhythmic thump from each step reverberating in the walls when Maz called for the girls as soon as their feet touched down on the main floor. 

One by one, they entered the kitchen where Maz was humming over a recipe book, a bowl in front of her, and a few noticeable ingredients—eggs, flour, and an array of spices. 

“Mmm, what’cha whipping up Maz?”

“I thought I’d bake an apple pie, you’re welcome to stay for some when it’s finished, Rose.”

“Oh, I think I just might!” 

Rey was content to watch the two women interact, chatting while Maz whisked, and Rose leaned against the counter, talking animatedly about Paige’s new boyfriend. 

She had somehow managed to tune them out, her eyes drifting up towards the ticking clock that hung tauntingly against the sunshine yellow walls. 

Rose had maneuvered closer to Maz, handing the woman the ingredients she called for, working in an efficient tandem together. 

The time began to dwindle, 10:50 turning into 10:55 in the blink of an eye. 

“Are you excited, child?” 

Rey hummed, her stupor broken as she caught Maz, smiling in her knowing fashion. 

Blushing, Rey nodded, a shy smile creeping on to the corners of her mouth. 

Rose was now sitting at the island, swiveling around to face the clock. 

“I imagine Ben’s punctual. Eleven on the dot is my guess. Maz?”

“He’d better not keep my darling girl waiting too long if he wants to get on my good side.” Maz's tone was humorous; Rey could almost see a wink glimmering at the edges of her intelligent eyes.

As if on cue, the sturdy knock against the wooden door echoed in the kitchen, and Rey’s heart nearly seized in her chest. 

“Well, are you going to go answer it?”

_ Right. Feet. Move. Now.  _

Rey shuffled over towards the front door with one last brave inhale, and she could practically feel Rose’s searing gaze in the back of her head. 

Wrapping her slender digits around the knob, she pulled the door open, unprepared for the view in front of her. 

“Hey.”

“Hi.

Her reply could have been breathy; she would never be able to remember. What she could recall with absolute clarity is the way Ben Solo looked standing on the front porch. How was he even real? His tall frame hunched down a bit as he waved, nearly melting her as she took in the bashful aura that poured from him, too.

The way he smiled and shoved his hands casually into his khaki shorts did something to her that she just couldn’t quite name. 

“Are you ready to go?”

Rey nodded her head, turning back towards the kitchen where Rose gave her a very enthusiastic thumbs up. Shooting her only a small smile, Rey grabbed her over the shoulder bag, a white purse with frayed tassels that she adored—it had been a gift from Maz on one of their first outings as mother and daughter. It held no unique name, and it had been through years of haphazard tossing over her shoulder and on to her bed after long nights, but she loved it like it was Louis Vuitton, and it remained her frequent companion.

“Lead the way.”

Ben gifted her with an enchanting grin, and as he unlocked his car, Rey found herself nearly speechless again for the second time in five minutes. 

“That is a magnificent car. You don’t see too many of these bad boys on the open road.” 

It  _ was  _ magnificent too. 

A convertible 1965 green Ford Mustang sat in all of its restored and pristine glory in front of her house, and Rey couldn’t help but fawn over it the closer they stepped. 

“It’s my dad’s, but he’s letting me borrow it. I did help restore it, after all.”

Rey looked up from her ogling of the vehicle, as she noticed Ben’s prideful gleam. “You rebuilt this?”

“With my dad and Chewie. Never thought I’d get to drive it, but miracles  _ do _ happen.” 

Rey’s smile turned lopsided as Ben scurried over towards her, opening the door for her like the true gentleman she knew him to be. She murmured a polite thank you as she slid into the car’s crisp white interior, absolutely delighted as she buckled up. 

It wasn’t every day that the opportunity presented itself to enjoy one of the most beloved classic Mustangs of all time—they made just over 600,000 units in total, and she was in heaven as Ben fired up the vehicle and began to drive. 

“I’m not trying to make you feel like a third wheel, but I can’t get over this car.”

Ben chuckled, turning the radio down to make for a more comfortable conversational atmosphere. 

“I’m just glad you appreciate it.”

“I do. It’s incredible.” 

Jovially, her hands raised above her head as Ben picked up more speed, and she was elated at the breeze slipping through her fingers. Ben glanced over at her on occasion; his honey eyes glinted with satisfaction as he drove them to a destination that Rey was none the wiser to. 

“Well, hopefully, you like what I have planned for us as much as you seem to like the Ford.”

Rey’s face was warm, perhaps from being sunkissed by the unimpeded sun, or from the way Ben made her feel dizzy with anticipation. 

“What  _ do  _ you have planned?”

“If I told you, it wouldn’t be a surprise.”

“What if I said I didn’t like surprises.” S he challenged, her brows quirked as she caught Ben’s contemplative pursed lips. 

“I hope you like this one.”

The car ride was one that Rey almost didn’t want to end. The winding roads were indeed not the most efficient pathways, but she assumed it was more for her to enjoy the entire experience of the convertible’s potential—and boy did she. 

After an idle period, the stang finally came to a halt, settled in an empty parking lot of the town’s local planetarium. Ben twisted the key, the purr of the engine subsiding as Ben turned to appraise Rey’s reaction. Taking the bait, she furrowed her brows as she rested her hands against her lap. 

“I thought that the planetarium was closed today?”

Ben nodded, not dismissing her claim, as he glanced over towards the entrance that held a bright orange closed sign, confusing Rey even further.

“Technically, it is...but I know a guy.”

Her laughter was soft; the slight shift of her head amplifying her amusement. “Of course you do.” 

“I thought this would be the best way to teach you more space facts.”

It was surprising to hear how much Ben listened to her. Her playful goading for more of his space knowledge wasn’t something that she thought he’d bestow upon her, not in such grand fashion. 

She was starting to realize that Ben wasn’t very ordinary, no. 

Ben was _extraordinary_. 

“Alright, Galileo, come teach me your ways.”

Ben helped her out of the car, and they walked next to one another in effortless strides. Ben rapt against the glass frame, and it wasn’t long before an older gentleman greeted them, unlocking the door and ushering them in. 

“Thanks, Uncle Luke.”

The man, his uncle, nodded, wordlessly miming them over towards a staircase. 

Rey was too busy absorbing the space, taking in the interactive games, and the display,  _ The Milky Way and You. _

“Did you want to check these out?”

Ben was standing behind her now, having stepped away momentarily to chat with his uncle. 

She glanced up, taking in his plump lips, and the way his long hair was styled over his ears. She wanted to reach up and tuck his hair out of the way, but she refrained. 

Instead, she chose to bask in his familiar cologne—a hint of leather, warm and cozy like a stoked fire. 

Ben took her around each display, her very own personal narrator, with a wealth of knowledge she recognized for not being dependent upon the curated information in front of them. He spoke passionately, pausing when she had questions, and then answering them dutifully. 

She marveled at how Ben would spiritedly express his favorite legends, and then another with an ample display of knowledge. Rey would even ask a question she knew the answer to just to hear Ben talk. 

She followed him around the rotunda, wavering in front of each panel, expressing her joy in learning something new with each step. Ben’s boyish grin was enough to keep her attuned to his every theoretical composition.

“Do I have something on my face?” 

He’d ask, and Rey would shake her head, eyes twinkling like the stars in their glowing cases. 

“No, I just love what you have to say.”

He’d blush then, but he never looked away from her, nodding her over towards a new station.

This one was perhaps the most interactive and engaging in its child-like whim, but trying to toss the rings on to Saturn had been challenging and amusing as she tried to best Ben at the game. 

It reminded Rey very much of the bottle toss game at any state fair. Nearly impossible, but manageable if you had the magic touch. 

“Honestly, you’re cheating.”

Rey huffed petulantly, leaning on her tippy toes to get a closer angle, but her next toss failed and landed with a clatter against the base. 

“I can’t help that I’m naturally tall.”

Ben cemented this fact as he made one final, easy cast. 

The bright orange ring smoothly slung across the infuriating globe with a clean and successful landing.

“Cheater cheater, pumpkin eater.” Rey muttered, pouting as Ben offered her a truce.

Shrugging, he reached to gather the rings in his large palms. “Best two out of three?”

“You’re on!” 

Unfortunately for Rey, the competition ended in the same way it had begun, Ben besting her both times. Not without her intentional interference. 

“And you call _me_ a cheater.” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Her coy grin didn’t fool Ben, who had suffered from a rogue bump to his elbow one too many times that had changed the trajectory of his throw, but he seemed unbothered by her antics, if not entertained. 

They fell into a comfortable walk now, almost at the end of the displays when one caught Rey’s eyes. Ben didn’t invade her space, letting her take the time to read at her own pace. 

After a moment, she spoke. “I like this one the best, I think.”

Ben was standing next to her, leaning down to examine her selection. 

“Polaris?”

Patiently, he waited for her to divulge her logic behind such a choice, encouraging her to open up with his imploring eyes.

“When I was younger, I didn’t live where I do now.” She had turned away from him now, focusing on the North Star’s diagram, letting it pull the story out of her. 

Ben was quiet, ever the listener, letting Rey find her words. 

“Maz, my mom, well, she’s not my  _ birth  _ mother, but I consider her to be all the same.” 

She could feel Ben’s presence behind her, a calming balm to her newfound nervous energy.

“I was adopted. I lived in a group home for girls until I was eleven. It wasn’t pleasant, not really. But I found ways to be happy, or at least be okay. We didn’t go to the library often, but when we did, I would check out any book I could get my hands on. Usually, books with happily ever afters—I just wanted to believe one could exist for me one day.”

She felt Ben stiffen, but he remained wordless behind her, stepping closer as his front pressed into her back. It did the trick, mollifying her as she talked. 

“The recurring theme always came back to this star,” She felt a hopeless breath flutter past her lips as she wrapped her arms around her chest. “I knew that if I kept wishing on it, one day I would be free from that awful place, and at times it was all I had. I would sneak up to the window in the room I shared with a few others at night, and I would cross my fingers and close my eyes and pour my heart into my wish.”

Ben’s hands tentatively reached out, wrapping around her waist as she turned to him, eyes glossy in retrospect. He stayed still, choosing to console her with his proximity. “And it took years, but my wish did come true.”

He was embracing her now, pulling her tight into his chest, and she inhaled the scent of him, burrowing into the tranquility he provided her. He didn’t speak, he simply held her, and that was enough. 

After a moment or two, she reluctantly untangled herself from him as she wiped at her eyes. “So yeah...it may not be  _ Andromeda,  _ but it is meaningful to me.”

Ben didn’t radiate with pity, not in the way so many others did when the truth of her once lonely life came back into existence. Instead, he was quiet. His eyes resonated with an emotion she had never been savvy to, but when he did speak, her heart twisted not with embarrassment, but from wonder.

“It suits you. The North Star.” He paused regarding her with heartfelt empathy. “Even in a dark sky, with an endless abyss of blackness surrounding it, it still shines bright, just like you did—do.”

She was flustered by this, looking towards the ground. “Surely, you must think differently about me now.” 

“I do, but not for the reasons you think.”

At this, her gaze shifted upwards, meeting Ben’s, which was teeming with reverence. 

“I already thought you were impressive, but I realize that barely reaches the iceberg’s tip.”

She was flushed now, from the back of her neck to the tips of her ears, there was no hiding it.

“You’re just saying that.”

“I don’t say anything that I don’t mean.”

It hit Rey then. Like a cosmic event unfolding in front of her eyes. 

He had listened to her story, putting the pieces together of her rather unremarkable childhood. And instead of mocking her, or trying to sympathize unnecessarily, he simply held her, reassuring her of her worth when it wasn’t mandatory. 

Ben came from money, prestige, and more than Rey could ever say of herself, but at this moment, they were equals, and Ben would never treat her as less than. 

He had never made her feel like someone beneath him.

In his own way, he was her new Polaris—one that was guiding her to new horizons. 

“You kids ready for the show?”

Ben’s uncle—Luke, was it? Stood outside of another entryway, one Rey assumed led to the showroom, where the presentations happened. 

“Yeah, I think we’re ready.” 

“I’ll go fire up the show then. Seating’s tight, hope you two can find a spot.” 

Ben hadn’t turned to look at his uncle; he was too focused on Rey, but the sour face at the corny joke rang clear across his features. 

Eventually, the door clicked behind them, and it was their cue to make their way over. 

“Shall we?”

Holding out his arm, he waited for Rey to grab it, which she did, grateful to hold on to him. 

* * *

The show they watched had detailed the Greek gods and their influence over modern culture’s views of the stars up above. Rey had enjoyed every second of it, much like the rest of their time at the planetarium. 

She had especially loved the part when Ben had slipped his hand over hers while they listened to the narrator speak, though he sounded an awful lot like Ben’s Uncle Luke. 

Occasionally Ben would lean over, whisper a nonsensical tidbit in her ear, and she’d laugh because she  _ could _ , there wasn’t a single soul around them to disparage their behavior. It would have been rude any other time, but she supposed those were the perks of knowing ‘a guy.’

The warm lights flooded the auditorium space, and the doors opened as Luke appeared with a neutral expression gracing his taut face. 

“What did you think of the show?”

Rey and Ben were on their feet, hands still linked as Rey gushed. “I thought it was brilliant. I especially loved the part about  Scorpius the Scorpion.”

“Yes, I thought that was one of my better retellings.”

Ben scoffed beside her, drawing her attention to his mouth, which spread in a pursed line.

“He just wants you to stroke his ego about his narration.”

Luke dared to look admonished, but Ben simply rolled his eyes. 

“I thought that was you!”

“Guilty as charged, but I am glad you enjoyed the show. Not every day I get a call from my nephew about coming to this old building.”

Ben turned to Rey, and she spared him, raving about her time in Luke's sanctuary.

“I had the best time here today, thank you for all of this.”

Luke nodded, patting Ben on the shoulder. “I’ll lock up behind you two, don’t worry.”

After Luke disappeared, Ben sighed. “Luke can be a little…”

“Eccentric?” 

Ben mulled the word over before settling on it and squeezing her hand in his. Rey was giddy over the gesture, the size of his hand practically swallowing her much smaller one. “I’m glad you had fun.”

He was leading them back to the entrance now, digging his keys out of his pocket with his free hand. “I wasn’t sure if you were serious about learning more space facts, but… I guess you meant it.”

“Is Hydra the largest constellation in the sky?” Her question was redundant, but he'd learn that soon.

Ben, bemused, nodded. 

“See? I mean what I say too.”

The car unlocked with a subtle snapping sound, and Rey was positively beaming as she nearly skipped towards the green beauty waiting for them in the parking lot. 

Once Ben opened the door for her, she eagerly turned to her date, curious as to if anything else was on the agenda. 

“I think I owe you that ice cream now.”

“I think so, too.”

The engine cranked effortlessly with the slightest twist of Ben’s hand.

He was just about to pull out of the parking lot when Rey piped up, twisting in her seat to face him with a pleading and earnest bat of her lashes. “Can we take the long way?”

He held her gaze, unflinching as he put the car in reverse. “You got it.”

* * *

“You still haven’t told me why you guys call it  _ The Falcon.” _

Rey snorted a bit, wrapping her hand around her waffle cone as she enjoyed the sweet concoction of huckleberry greeting her lips. 

Ben had settled for Rocky Road, in a sugar cone, and Rey hadn’t even teased him about it, though it was tempting. His large body seemed too big to be seated on the red, vinyl-covered barstool, but somehow he managed to fit all of himself on it. His feet were firmly planted on the ground while Rey’s dangled, making it hard to swivel around. 

The tip of her tennis shoe scraped the ground, giving her some leverage to spin, but it was easier when Ben would reach out and give her a slight push, fulfilling her whimsical fervors. 

“Okay, okay. So!”

Ben settled an elbow on to the speckled countertop, working his tongue over the only scoop he got, compared to Rey’s two, but it  _ was  _ owed to her, right? 

“After Finn got his car, we had planned a day’s road trip to celebrate his hard work. We had it all mapped out, and we knew all of the landmarks we were going to visit. I wanted to see the world’s biggest dinosaurs.”

“I’m taking that you didn’t get to see said dinosaurs.”

Sighing dramatically, Rey shook her head. 

“No! And the worst part was that we didn’t get to see  _ any  _ of what we had planned.”

“None of it?”

“Nada. Zip. Zilch. The big zero.”

Rey held her hand up, her fingers and thumb connecting at the tips to form a perfectly round-shape, emphasizing their lack of success. 

“What happened?”

“Well, Ben, I’m glad you asked.”

Taking another earnest lick from her melting ice cream, Rey explained how they had made it about an hour out on the highway when tragedy struck. 

“We heard it before we registered what had happened. We were basically in the desert, and the little guy must not have been paying attention.”

“Little guy? Wait. Wait. Did you guys  _ hit  _ a falcon?”

“ _We_ didn’t hit it! It  hit  _us_!” 

Ben’s laughter was loud and carefree, his head tipped back, and his pearly white teeth sparkled as he roared. 

“Honestly, he got stuck in the grill, and we had to call the Game and Fish department because he was still alive. You’re not allowed to just...wrangle them on the side of the road. It’s a whole thing.” 

Ben was still laughing, his ice cream dripping down his cone from neglect. 

“Took them a whole ass day to get out to us, and by the time they made it to our location and did their duty to the falcon, we had to go back home.” 

“So you honored this failed trip by naming Finn’s car... _ The Falcon.” _

“It seemed the most fitting. I mean, you can't make this shit up. We had to pay homage to him, the little dumbass."

Ben returned his plush lips to the sugary treat, muffling a chuckle, and Rey’s mind wandered.

What would those lips feel like against hers?

She felt her eyes widen, but she hid that reaction as she quickly buried her face in her cone, shaking off those thoughts as they enjoyed their time together before the sun sunk low.

Ben had returned her to her house, those same stars they had discussed earlier starting to paint the night sky. The front porch light was on, and Rey knew Maz was likely waiting for her in the living room, knitting her blanket with care. 

The engine quieted down as Ben cut the power, leaving only the sound of crickets performing their symphony to all that cared to listen. 

It was impossible to wrap her mind around the incredible outing she had shared with Ben. It was unlike any date she had ever been on, and she knew in her heart of hearts that she wanted another one, and another one, and _another one_. 

She hadn’t realized a few minutes had ticked by without any words passing between them, their silence serene. 

Rey’s heartbeat had picked up, and her palms were sweaty. 

She could only hope that Ben didn’t reach for her hand again, or he might have been looking for a towel to wipe himself down. 

“This was —”

“I had—”

They laughed together softly, their eyes meeting as Ben tried again, going first this time. 

“This was genuinely one of the most fun days I’ve had in a long time.” Rey nodded, concurring as he seemed to be searching for his words, a shy smile curling against his lips. 

Those ridiculously soft-looking lips. 

“I always have a good time when I’m with you, Rey. I’m starting to think that nothing can be bad when it’s with you.”

The night had settled, and it was much too dark, even with the streetlamp glowing in the distance to see the way Rey’s face warmed to the same color as the stool’s from the parlor. He was doing that to her an awful lot, turning her red as a tomato.

“Give it time.” She murmured, self-deprecating before Ben surprised her. 

“I plan on it. Giving it time, that is.” Rey tilted her head as he closed his eyes, opening them after a brief second. It was if he was summoning a source of courage for himself, much like Rey tried doing at that moment, too. 

“That is… if you’d like to do this more.”

“Go on another date?”

“Yes, I mean.” His voice was quiet, but Rey heard every syllable. “Only if you want to, but I hope you want to.”

The gaze he hit her with was earth-shattering, or maybe it was just the way her heart leaped out of her chest that made her feel that way. 

“I’d love to.”

He smiled earnestly now, hands stilling against his long legs. “Good, I’m glad.”

They stared at each other, neither one willing to break the starry-eyed contact until it was apparent that Rey needed to get inside. 

Ben scooped up her hand, which she had thankfully wiped off on her skirt, as he led her towards her front porch. 

“This is me.” Her voice was playful, teasing the obvious as she pointed at the front door. 

“This is you.” 

Was this where he kissed her? She had been thinking about his mouth for so long at this point; it had to be willed into fruition. But he just shoved those hands back in his pockets, waiting for her to open the door. 

Feeling a bit sad over the lack of Ben’s mouth on hers, she shoved her key into the door a bit aggressively before twisting it to the left. Opening the door up, the groan of an old house greeted her ears as she turned and waved to Ben, thanking him for an unforgettable date. 

It felt strange to shut the door, to watch his frame disappear with a sealed barrier between them. 

She turned her back against the sturdy frame, resting her hand over her racing heart as she replayed their date in her mind, unsatisfied with the ending. 

Well, if she didn’t like the ending, why couldn’t she change it?

Throwing the front door open, she called after him.

“Ben!”

He was near the car, and he looked puzzled by her erratic appearance. 

She hurried after him, jogging as he asked if she had forgotten something—her bag, her phone? 

Caught up to him now, she shook her head, as he tried to think of what else she could have misplaced. 

“I forgot _this_.”

She punctuated her sentence as she flung her arms around his neck, leaning upon the tips of her toes as she pressed her hungry lips against his unsuspecting mouth. 

He hunched over, relaxing Rey’s stretched body, allowing the soles of her feet to touch back down on the concrete below. 

His hands slid down to her waist, holding her steady as he succumbed to the tender lip-lock.

She  _ was _ right; his lips were ever as soft and as inviting as she had fantasized. 

She could feel the divots of his lips molding against hers, and the slightest hint of Rocky Road filled her senses. A subtle, grounding reminder of the day's delicious end.

The fabric of her shirt bunched under his grip, the tips of his fingers just grazing over the exposed flesh of her midriff. He could span her entire body with both hands, and the goosebumps that trickled across her skin revealed how much she liked that fact. 

She was firmly rooted in this spot, a perfect ending to her ideal night. The smell of leather and summer nights crowed her faculties, and she no longer felt like a bumbling idiot. If anything, the warm feeling of his breath was as inviting as it was energizing. 

It wasn’t clear if this moment was just another elaborate daydream, but there was no denying the raw emotion in the way his fingers curled against her flesh. She kept her eyes closed, peeking once, twice to savor the way Ben looked each time he came back for air. It was the only way to prove this moment wasn’t a figment of her imagination. 

Their noses nuzzled, and Rey felt a breathless titter against her skin, a cozy stabilizer as she finally regarded Ben, breathless and biting down on those same lips she had just ravaged.

“I’m glad you found what you were looking for.” His voice was low and gravelly, unlike any tone she had ever heard him speak in before. It certainly made her stomach twist, a most delicious feeling coursing through her veins. 

“I wanted to make sure you hadn't left before I could… find it.”

His eyes were hooded, his long lashes blinking a few times before leaning down to steal one last kiss from her lips. 

“Maybe I don’t hate huckleberry as much as I thought I did.” 

“I knew I’d convert you.”

He brushed her off with a wave, making sure she got back into the house safely once more, and this time she stayed, no longer needing to burst forth and run after Ben.

At least she had gotten the ending she had wanted; she just had to make it for herself. 

Nothing in life was worth sitting around, waiting for if it was within reach.

“Rey, are you home?”

The voice of Maz floated from the living room, and Rey made her way over to see Maz knitting, just like she suspected she would. 

“How was your date?”

"It was...the best."

Maz gestured her over towards the couch, and Rey sat down, curling up against the arm. "Would you like to talk about it?"

“I can’t wait to tell you everything.”

And she did, tell her. 

She told her everything. 

It was her way of cementing to herself that today had been real. 

Real  _ and  _ wonderful.

Better than any dream. 

And tonight, no dream would compare to the way he had made her feel, but she would try.

Try and recreate this day in the sweet surrender of sleep where her heart could melt all over again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am in awe of all of the kind messages and support that I've gotten over the course of this little story. 
> 
> I have nothing but love for you all.
> 
> This was posted a little later than I had intended, but to be honest, I was pretty broken up over the passing of Chadwick Boseman. What an incredible soul whose impact will last long into the night. 
> 
> I hope that for anyone struggling with this crazy thing called life, that you have a support system to turn to when you need it the most. We could all use more encouragement, more love, and much more compassion during these difficult times. Just goes to show that life can truly humble us when we least expect it and remind us all that tomorrow is never guaranteed. 
> 
> Go out and get your own happily ever after.


	6. my first anything

Ben wasn't what one would call a dreamer. When sleep did find him, it blessedly crept over every inch of his being in waves, drooping his lids until the sweet surrender of peaceful slumber overcame him. 

That had changed when he met Rey. 

Suddenly, all he could do  _ was  _ dream.

And dream he did.

He dreamed about her propensity to scrunch up her nose and narrow her eyes when she concentrated. He could picture it now, the tiny indent of muscle drawn between her eyes as she reigned in all of her focus. And her eyes. It was criminal the way they so effortlessly captured his attention, wakeful and beyond.

Even in sleep, he could remember with exquisite detail the way her hazel eyes shimmered in the gleam of the sun—a cacophony of greens and browns that not even the brushstrokes of Monet could achieve. 

It was in this moment that he wished he had a picture of her, so that if his dreams ever chose to flitter away, at least he'd always have tangible proof of her allure to tide him over. 

After his date with Rey, she was the one, and only filler of his mind, an inescapable vision of light and warmth tucked away in his memories for safekeeping. 

The way her lips had felt against his, tender and gentle, he'd never forget it for as long as he lived. 

Sure, he had kissed a few girls here and there; nothing remarkable to report on his end, but kissing Rey had felt... _ different.  _

It was as if something inside of him had unlocked, a key twisting ever so delicately in the depths of his heart to render him closer to…well, something. What he did know with certainty that being around Rey and spending time with her was slowly turning into his new pastime. 

Ben couldn't remember a time in recent years where he had voluntarily gone to the Chandrila Country Club just to be there. Though, his agenda had become quite clear over the passing days, weeks even. 

He knew Rey's schedule like the back of his hand, and they had timed her lunch breaks so efficiently that when she would lean in and kiss his cheek—usually before flying off of the golf cart to clock-in, she always had two minutes to spare. 

His daily routine had transformed into one where he actively packed picnics in the mornings and spent his evenings making good use of his family's unlimited mobile plan. 

"I was thinking about how you never got to see the world's biggest dinosaurs, maybe one weekend we can take our own road trip and go see them?"

Rey's delighted squeal, and a barely coherent, "Can we?" was enough to have Ben promising her,  _ of course, they would  _ and setting to work on some sort of road trip itinerary. 

It had been early in the morning when he had picked Rey up from her house, and they had taken off into the day with plans to drink 7-11 Slurpees and photobomb other curious, but unsuspecting tourists.

Rey wasn't a small girl by any means, but seeing her standing next to the 65-foot-tall Tyrannosaurus Rex was utterly comical. She had decided to pose with her hands up like T-Rex claws, miming a line from a movie Ben had never seen. 

"I have a big head and  _ little  _ arms!" 

She said it was a crime that he had never seen  _ Meet the Robinsons,  _ and they were going to rectify that  _ immediately.  _

The Cabazon Dinosaurs indeed were impressive; Ben would give the tourist attraction that. And Rey's child-like wonder at the gargantuan replicas of creatures long since gone had its merits too. 

He particularly liked it when she had pulled him under the tail of the Brontosaurus to kiss him dizzy. It wasn't until they had heard the raucous cough of a mother shielding her young child's eyes that had the pair curbing their teenaged antics. 

It had been worth it, though.

Rey had grabbed his hand and pulled him along just about every sign, some sporting,  _ Primordial soup, to the zoo, to you, is evolution true?  _

He had humored her when they went into the gift shop, letting her place silly hats on him, dragging him around each shelf, and she had even convinced him to buy a grow your own dinosaur—an investment he didn't entirely hate. 

The entire car ride home, they had debated on what to name their new pet dino, settling on Middle Foot. Mostly because Ben  _ had  _ seen  _ The Land Before Time, _ and Rey wanted to show a sense of appreciation for the middle entity — something she had pointed out early on in their relationship as frequently lacking recognition. 

The little green science experiment had gone straight into a bowl of water when Rey and Ben returned to the Solo home, and Ben had avoided any awkward interrogations due to both of his parents being out of the house for the afternoon.

Rey had insisted, of course, on watching _Meet the Robinsons,_ and she wouldn't take no for an answer. 

But as she was snuggled into his side, laughing at jokes about fireproof pants and meatball canons, Ben knew he was powerless ever to tell her no.

"This part always makes me cry." 

She had whispered it so quietly in his ear that by the time he had turned to look at her, he felt his heart drop, seeing the tears well in her eyes. She had wiped them away, laughing softly with a shake of her head. 

"I know I look ugly, crying." She mumbled, resting her head on his waiting shoulder. 

"There's nothing ugly about you."

That had been the right thing to say because her arms slung around his neck, and her mouth was pressed so firmly against his that he thought he could die just like that. 

Her lips were wet with tears, and he pecked the salty remnants away, each time lingering longer than the last. He would never tire of this, the sweet tang of her plump lips, the way she'd sigh audibly in contentment every time their noses bumped.

The feel of her body was warm and supple against his palms, and he felt a surge of greed with each finger that traced over her bare flesh when she'd stretch or lean closer.

Each kiss grew more probing, more inquisitive. Ben became bolder with each passing second. He was nothing but studious, and when her mouth parted with soft sighs, he let his curious tongue slip into the shallow depths of her mouth, testing his boundaries, his limits. She didn't immediately recoil, compelling him to continue his gentle explorations. She tasted like sugar, candied, and inviting, opening up to him. 

She was ambrosia, and surely his blood would turn to ichor from reveling in the taste of her so brazenly.

The palm of her hand rested against the side of his face, her thumb tenderly stroking at his jawline. He succumbed to her touch, leaning into her palm, decidedly lost in a fog of devastating attraction and adoration. 

Air was secondary, but necessary when their lips untangled, and a sharp inhale from them both the only sounds among the rolling credits on the television.

"I'm not done, I don't think," He murmured, tipping her head back to steal another kiss, languidly pouring himself over her, swallowing her words with every pucker. 

" _Ahem_."

Jumping apart, Ben knew who it was before his amber eyes had to look up. Rey had practically flung herself across the couch, a pillow resting between them as she sheepishly found the imploring gaze of Leia Organa burrowing into her. 

Her face was red, and if he weren't so embarrassed himself, he might find it endearing. 

"Mom," He muttered curtly, shaping up expectantly when his mother's warning expression broke his stubborn spirit. "This is my girlfriend, Rey." 

He paused, his hand reaching out to find Rey's, who cautiously grabbed it, and upon doing so, he offered her a calming squeeze, a reminder that he was right by her side. 

"Rey, this is my mother, Leia Organa Solo."

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Solo."

Ben couldn't recall a time where Rey sounded as timid as she did at that moment, but Leia wouldn't bite her, at least he hoped not. 

"Oh, none of that Mrs. Solo nonsense, honey. Please call me, Leia."

The once discerning gaze had melted, and the warmth and positively enchanting charisma of his mother erupted, cloaking his mother in an all too familiar way. Her uncanny ability to change the mood of a room was as admirable as it was frightening at times. 

"No need to act shy around here, I was once a teenager too."

"Mom." Ben groaned, searching Rey's face for any lingering signs of anxiety, but she seemed to have settled down, a slight smile curling at the corners of her mouth. 

"It's nice to meet Ben's girlfriend officially. I've heard an awful lot about you these last few weeks, so to finally put a face to the name is wonderful."

Rey was quiet, her hand growing hot as Ben held it. She seemed at a loss for words, but Leia didn't mind dominating the conversation in the absence of Rey's response.

"All Benji ever does is talk about you."

It was Ben's turn to hide behind a pillow, bringing the barrier up and over his face. Unfortunately, Leia's chuckle pierced through his attempts to tune her out.

"All good things, I hope." Rey's voice finally piped up, her skittish nature beginning to fade away. 

"Honey, as far as Ben's concerned, you hung the moon."

"Okay, okay, that's plenty, for now, I need to take Rey home."

He had tossed the pillow off to the side, and it landed with an inaudible thud on another cushion of the suede gray sectional.

Ben was up on his feet now, extending a hand to Rey, who politely took it, helping her rise to her feet. 

"It was very nice to meet you, Leia."

"Likewise, honey."

Ben was leading Rey from the basement now, mindful of Leia's Cheshire grin and a surreptitious pat on his back. If he could find a hole to dive into, he would have. Though at his height, finding a good hiding spot would never be easy. Even as a kid, he had hated hide and seek. Unlike any of the other kids his age, they could all fit into small crevices. Ben's only ally was tall trees with wide trunks. He had even attempted to climb high into the branches of a tree one time, a feeble attempt not to be found so easily and so quickly.  _ That  _ had ended in disaster; a broken arm and a few stitches later, he decided he'd  _ never  _ play hide and seek again.

It was very tempting to renege on that old promise. 

They were in the car now, the Mustang that Rey loved, driving down lanes devoid of traffic. 

"I'm sorry about that, she means well."

"Ben, your mom is lovely." 

He nodded his head silently, contemplatively, even. 

"I've never been walked-in on while making out with anyone. I imagine that was probably the best-case scenario."

Ben couldn't focus on what could be  _ considered _ the best-case anything, mostly his thoughts splintered at the idea of Rey making out with anyone else—sounding alarm bells in his head. She seemed to sense his train of thought and quelled any ill-planed thoughts of tracking down her previous boyfriends with the intent to stare them down until they evaporated into thin air and out of existence.

"Not that I've ever actually made out with anyone before you."

At a stop sign, Ben turned to look at Rey incredulously. 

"You...you haven't?"

Sheepishly, she shook her head. 

"You're my first...anything."

Ben didn't know what to do with this information, other than to throw the car in park and pull Rey over and kiss her senseless, but that seemed impractical as a car pulled up behind them. 

Deciding not to break any traffic laws, for the time being, Ben drove further up the street before stopping in front of some park he didn't know the name of. Rey was quiet as he parked, nonplussed by his decision to pull over. 

"You're my first anything, too."

She seemed to process this new knowledge slowly, eyes regarding him with an affection he didn't know what he had done to deserve, but it certainly was a feeling he wanted to cling to for as long as she'd allow him. 

Once Ben had gotten Rey home, it had taken her thirty minutes to say goodbye, their lips incapable of remaining to themselves.

The next week had passed, and Rey had invited him to spend time with Rose and Finn at her house for game night. 

It was his first real introduction to her circle of friends and Maz.

He had never played subjective Guess Who before, but the way he and Rey trounced Rose and Finn had made him wonder if he should have taken up the craft long ago.

Interestingly enough, it wasn't Maz who had given him  _ the talk,  _ but Finn, who had stared him down in the hallway upon a return trip from the bathroom. 

"You seem like an alright guy, except for the whole cheating at _Guess Who_."

Ben opened his mouth to object, but Finn just chuckled, shaking his head. "Only a joke, I swear."

He relaxed then, letting his shoulders slump forward. 

"Just...be good to Rey. Life hasn't always been kind to her, but you make her happy. Anyone can see it."

It was at that precise moment that Rey's laughter punctuated that statement, and a roguish smile followed, spreading across Finn's face. 

"She makes me happy, too."

Finn's eyes sifted through him, not necessarily scrutinizing him, but enough to let Ben know that he was trying not to threaten him with bodily harm outright if he ever hurt Rey. 

A slightly awkward moment passed between them before Rose spared them, calling the two back towards the living room. Maz had baked fresh brownies, and Ben wondered how he might be able to sneak a few home.

Somehow Maz seemed to have read his mind, waving him into the kitchen while the other three picked up the remainders of Clue. 

"I'll send you home with a goody-bag, just wait right there."

Ben stood next to the fridge, an amusing sight for anyone at how he practically mirrored its height. It wasn't long before a ziplock bag had been placed securely into his hands, sealed shut with the delicious confectionary treats he would savor. 

"Thank you. These are delicious, Maz."

"Don't tell Rey I sent you home with the edge pieces. Those are her favorites, too."

Ben liked Maz. She resonated with him for her quiet nature. She could listen just as well as she spoke, and her easy-going spirit was hard not to be soothed by. 

"She'll find out eventually."

Maz laughed, a willowy croon. 

"She always does."

* * *

"Benjamin, it's hardly fair that I haven’t seen you this summer."

"That's what happens when someone gets into a relationship, Baz."

Bazine shot daggers at Hux, while Ben, unsure of how to respond, stuffed his hands into the pocket of his navy shorts. 

"I'm here now, aren't I? That's gotta count for at least something."

Bazine huffed, crossing her arms over her chest, much like a small child, as she sat up from her position on the couch to drag her point across.

"You've been too busy spending all of your time with that little _nobody_."

Ben, by nature, wasn't confrontational. He just didn't like getting into fights or drama that wasn't warranted. He knew he hadn't been the best at keeping up with Hux or Bazine over the last few weeks, and that was entirely his fault for not being more efficient with his time. He had thought about introducing Rey to his inner circle, but he knew that she'd never survive Bazine. Hux would be fine, but until he could sort out this tension that Bazine was unwilling to relinquish, he knew it would be disastrous. 

Hux and Bazine were not in any shape or form as welcoming as Rose and Finn, but Ben  _ did  _ want Rey to meet those that he did consider his closest confidants. 

"She's not a  _ nobody,  _ and if you want me to stay here and spend time with you, you'll remember that her name is Rey and that she  _ is  _ my girlfriend." 

Hux hollered rather inconveniently at that moment, a fist-pumping in the air after he managed to win a new round of Smash Bros, but to be fair, he was probably playing against a bunch of ten-year-olds and who was Ben to damper his celebration. 

"But you didn't even  _ know  _ her before this summer. She goes to some crummy public school and works at the country club for god's sake."

When Hux casually asked if Ben wanted to ready up, utterly numb to the conversation around him, he shook his hand, turning to face Bazine. He could feel his heart rate picking up, a natural response to anyone speaking ill of Rey. 

"I wish I had known her before this summer." His voice was firm, as Bazine shrunk. Her expression was unwavering as she frowned still, a stubborn look of enormous annoyance on an otherwise petite figure. "She's not lesser than us because she goes to a public school. And it's certainly admirable to have a good work ethic. You're picking her apart for tedious reasons, and you don't even know her."

"I know plenty."

"Is that why you keep turning her in for bullshit reasons to Amilyn?"

Hux whistled lowly, suddenly invested in the bickering happening behind him, though his eyes remained glued to the television as he played his game. 

It had been a few weeks of nonstop accusations that Rey had been irritated to contest, especially when she hadn't participated in any of the claims against her. It had also been particularly draining because the infractions she allegedly committed were so inconsequential, it was laughable. 

One week, she had been turned in for leaving a private gate to the pool open, and _children could have wandered in and drowned!_ But it had been her day off, and lifeguards were present. Rey had also been accused of improperly refilling beverages, even though she simply delivers items from the kitchen to guests, rather than filling the orders herself. 

Ben had vowed to talk to Amilyn for her, but Rey brushed Ben's heroics aside. She _knew_ she hadn't done any of the paltry citations lobbied against her—and in the long run, she could prove it, too.  Eventually, Amilyn had stopped calling Rey into her office on account of an inability to prove any of the complaints against her, something Ben had yet to address with who he suspected was behind the nonsense; that is, until now.

"Anything she's gotten in trouble with at the country club is her own doing, not mine."

Ben gritted his teeth together, willing himself to calm down. 

"She hasn't gotten into any trouble. And Amilyn will be addressing a new false claims policy to avoid handing out strikes to employees that don't deserve them."

"Oh, that's rich." Bazine snorted, arms still crossed as she huffed. "I'm sure you had something to do with that."

"No, Bazine. I didn't. Your obvious witch hunt did, so you have no one to blame but yourself."

The tension was boiling between them as Bazine sat silently, fuming as her hands angrily fisted the pillow sitting in her lap. "You just had to go and ruin everything by getting a stupid girlfriend."

"And you had to read a copy of the country club handbook to figure out ways to get someone fired. That's childish."

Bazine's face morphed into one of sadness as she glowered at Ben, chucking the pillow at his face. "I  _ like  _ you, Ben, I've always liked you. And you chose to date some, some country club  _ employee  _ over me!"

Ben opened his mouth and shut it, staring at a wild-eyed Bazine who looked on the verge of tears. Hux had dropped his controller, the sound clattering on the ground as the tension was brought to ahead. Sighing softly, he ran a hand over the back of his neck as Bazine gave him that look, one filled with unbridled hope. Hope that Ben knew he couldn't give to her. Hope that he had dashed more times than this.

"Bazine, you're my friend. And I'm not trying to hurt you, and really, I'm not." He paused, gauging her reaction considerately before forging ahead. "But Rey  _ is  _ my girlfriend, and I just don't feel the same way about you that you feel about me."

Her face fell after his words were uttered, and the stillness was so thick that hardly anyone could move. He watched the contours of her face shift, her eyes widening before scrunching shut. Ben had never felt quite as unbearably uncomfortable as he did at this exact moment, but it was an undeniable truth that just never seemed to solidify for her. 

"Baz, I'm sorry, I never —"

"Save it, Ben." She scoured. "You and Hux can play this dumb game, and you can make fun of me and my dumb feelings." She emphasized her point by chucking another pillow at their heads, with Hux ducking out of the path of the onslaught. 

She stormed out of Hux's house, leaving a trail of fury and fire in her wake. Hux had taken the time to stop his game, placing the controller gingerly against the ground as he turned and look at Ben a bit bewildered. 

"Well, that could have gone worse?"

"You're not any better, y'know? You went along with her plans to sabotage Rey. Don't think that I forgot." 

Hux had the decency to look somewhat remorseful. 

"I don't have any excuses. You know how Baz can get when she's on a mission. It's easy to get caught up."

"That doesn't make it better." Ben admonished, sighing as he ran a hand over his face. "Neither one of you gave Rey a chance or had anything remotely positive to say about my relationship. You two just cavorted together to make Rey miserable, and I'm pissed about it." 

"I'm sorry, Ben." Ben inhaled sharply through his nostrils, tapping the controller next to Hux with his foot until it nudged ever so slightly. "Phasma says I tend to be far-sighted."

Ben snorted.  "She's not wrong."

Hux blustered, shoving half-heartedly at Ben's Redwood of a calf. 

"Well, can I at least meet your girlfriend and prove that I'm capable of  _ not  _ being an asshole, or is it too late?"

"For you? Definitely too late. You're just an asshole."

"Hardy har har."

Ben chuckled, sinking on to the gaming chair on the ground next to Hux, resting his elbows on the top of his thighs. 

"I want you to meet Rey. I don't want the two parts of my life to be separate entities. But you're going to have to apologize."

"I can apologize, but it might take longer for Bazine to come around."

"I'll talk to Baz, but...I think she needs space from me right now."

"If it makes you feel better, I told her you'd make for a terrible boyfriend."

Ben's unamused stare had Hux laughing as he gathered both controllers into his hands, tossing one to Ben. 

"To be fair, I never thought you'd  _ have  _ a girlfriend. Ben  _ Solo.  _ Your name said it for you."

The game whirred to life, and Ben half-smiled at Hux's unyielding disbelief. 

"I was just waiting for the right person."

Hux made a volatile sound of disgust, earning a shove from Ben, though his had more nerve, knocking Hux out of his gaming chair and on to the ground. 

Crawling back to his seated position, Hux remained silent, and Ben just smiled, teeth bearing and smarmy. 

"How about I kick your ass at Smash Bros now?"

"Good fucking luck." 

* * *

Ben had gone home and had retired to his room after an uneventful dinner with his parents. He hadn't said much; his mood still shot after the Bazine bomb dropped. 

It was late now, and Ben contemplated if he wanted to reach out to Rey. She had a late shift at the country club, catering for a fiftieth birthday party in Kaydel's stead. Though she hadn't been able to slip away to text him very much, he couldn't deny the small bursts of enthusiasm that dripped from him whenever she did manage to sneak a chat. 

He was just about to unlock his phone and draft up a goodnight message when his phone lit up, the familiar melody of Rey's ringtone abating his typing. 

"Hey, you."

"Ugh, I missed you today!" 

"I know the feeling. How'd the event go?"

"I managed to sneak  hors d'oeuvres all night long without getting caught. One of my finer achievements."

Ben's heart dropped thinking about Rey missing a meal in favor of light-snacking all night, but she smoothly brushed off his fears with her simple reassurance. 

"Don't worry, and I had a proper dinner before my shift. The bruschetta with olive tapenade and mushrooms just ended up in my mouth somehow; I don't know what happened. I was serving them and then, poof! One was gone!"

Ben felt a low rumble erupt past his lips, and he could only smile. His Rey. She was too charming for words, sometimes. Even if she felt decidedly uncouth, Ben never batted an eye. He liked Rey for precisely who she was, an hors d'oeuvres thief and all. 

"How was your day? You hung out with Hux and Bazine?" 

Ben sighed, audibly enough that Rey had to ask if he was okay. 

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," He reassured. "Today just didn't go as planned."

"Care to elaborate?"

Ben explained how Hux was willing to admit his faults, but that Bazine would be a different story. Ben was at a loss for how to handle this newfound tension. As a friend, he wanted to be there for Bazine, but in the same breath, he couldn't let her get away with being so...so rotten. 

"That's a tough position to be in." Rey eased into his headspace with gentle coaxing, something that had taken little practice for her to master. "I know that you're worried about me, and dealing with the repercussions of Bazine's expressed dislike of me, but I can handle it, Ben. I've got thick skin."

"That's not fair to you, Rey. You didn't  _ do  _ anything to deserve her treatment."

"Bazine doesn't have to like me, hell, I probably wouldn't like me if our roles were switched. It's a crushing feeling to know the person you like doesn't share those same feelings."

Frustrated, Ben grunted into the phone. "But she knew that I didn't reciprocate her feelings."

Sweetly, and just as gently as before, Rey did her best to knock some sense into Ben.

"You're such a guy, Ben." He could hear her soft laugh through the receiver, unsure of what to do with that statement. 

"Well yeah?"

"She likes you, and she was holding out for you to like her, too. She probably thought she stood a fair chance until I came along, so yeah, she's going to resent me."

"I just don't understand how I could have made it more clear. I wasn't leading Baz on. I've told her I only see her as a friend, even before today."

"I don't know what to tell you, Ben, just that she's allowed to feel hurt. I'm sure us being together was the rude awakening that your words weren't getting at."

Diplomatic as ever, Ben hummed in thought, heeding Rey's ideas. 

"I feel like I should give her space. I don't think there's anything I could say to her to make it better."

Navigating the water of friends and girls and girlfriends was much more complicated than Ben could have ever predicted. He had been on cloud nine ever since Rey had come into his life, and he had tried to be mindful of Bazine and her feelings (even when she had been unnecessarily rude to Rey). Even if Rey was right, even if Bazine had a right to process her feelings, she certainly didn't have to take it out on Rey. If anything, it was Ben who deserved her ire. But even then, he couldn't come to grips with that logic either. 

"When she's ready, I'm sure she'll come to you. She's your friend, and she was in your life before I ever was. I don't want to be the reason you lose a friend."

Ben couldn't understand how Rey could maintain such a positive outlook on his friends, especially after they had been so incredibly crass to her. It amazed him how big her heart seemed to be, even when she had the opportunity to be just as offensive if she pleased. Rey always took the high road, and he valued her unflinching integrity. 

"I swear, you're too good for this world."

Her breathing had picked up, a sign that she was walking around her room and not pressed into her mattress like he was. They seemed to always default to these late-night conversations, but Ben wouldn't trade them for anything. It was entirely disarming the way his nights and mornings all seemed to end and begin again with Rey.

"I can empathize with how it would feel to miss out on a relationship with you."

Her words did a great job of making him feel all warm and fuzzy, but he was still dismissing such claims. 

"She's not missing much."

If Rey could have sounded more offended, he didn't know-how. 

"Ben, you're too hard on yourself. You're one-of-a-kind."

Not used to so much praise, Ben defaulted to cutting himself down, unable to truly accept her words for what they were. 

"I'm tall and clumsy. My ears are too big for my face. I haven't seen the most popular films from this century, and I lettered in academia. I'm not—I'm _lucky_ you even look twice at me."

Ben was met with a wordless response, and he wondered at that moment if his lack of self-confidence had ended his infantile relationship right then and there. He was quick to sit up, gathering his sheets in his hand as he tried to figure out how to spin this conversation to something else,  _ anything  _ else. 

"Ben, please listen carefully to what I'm about to say."

He gulped and remained quiet, listening for her inevitable break-up speech. 

"I like that you're tall. When you give me piggyback rides, I feel like I'm on top of the world. And the fact that you're clumsy? I just find it endearing. You always get back up, even when you take out an entire umbrella." 

His heart was beating in his chest, rapidly and out of rhythm. These were not at all the words he thought Rey might share with him. 

"I don't mind that you haven't seen most recent films, because then it means we get to watch them together. It's even better that way because we can make out in your basement much easier than at the theater, anyway." 

He felt that feeling again, a pull to something he couldn't quite place. 

"And you're so  _ so  _ smart. I find that to be pretty sexy." 

Ben piped up, amazed. "You do?"

"I do. When you taught me that the Brontosaurus had nostrils on its head? I wanted to drag you into a dark corner of the museum and suck your face off."

Ben was shocked, overwhelmed by Rey's assurance. 

"And Ben?"

"Yeah?" He asked, voice dazed and unreliable, knowing she had saved his ears for last. This was it; this was where she crushed him.

"I love your ears. They suit you perfectly. You wouldn't be you without them."

The infuriating appendages in question were coated in red, aflame with a feeling he finally understood, a feeling that he hadn't known had to describe until this very moment.

"Thank you, Rey."

A simple response to what was quite literally the most significant confidence boost he had ever experienced outside of his family.

"I don't like you being so mean to yourself."

It was all he had ever known, and he had told her as much. Still, something about the way she so painstakingly assuaged his natural inclination to panic was something he would try to recall for future instances of abasement. 

"I'll try to do better."

"Good." Her words had a finality to them as she went on to ask how his day was otherwise, and he was proud to report that his undefeated streak remained in Smash Bros.

"Maybe you can teach me?"

Ben nodded, yawning into the phone. "I won't take it easy on you."

"That's okay, and I'll beat you fair and square anyway."

"We'll see about that, Rey. We'll see."

* * *

The next day brought on the return of the regular week and Rey's normal schedule, which meant that their lunch dates down by the old Oak tree could resume. Ben had packed an extra special picnic this week—he had managed to score a fresh apple pie from Maz, something Ben knew that Rey loved. 

They were in the golf cart chatting about their plans for the weekend. Rey wanted to go try out the new mini-golf course over in Hanna City, but Ben was skeptical about the number of people such an attraction would draw considering its shiny unique appeal. In the end, Rey won. As if Ben were going to say no to her. 

As Ben rolled up to their familiar parking spot among the bushes, he couldn't help but feel like something was off.

As they moved over to the fence, Ben holding back the chainlinks for Rey to slip between, her gasp had Ben following quickly. It wasn't long before his eyes landed on the graffiti claiming their beloved Oak, angry red swirls and lettering standing out against the muted bark. The ground was littered with trash, empty beer cans, and shattered glass glinted whenever the sun's rays caught the offending garbage. 

"This is awful. Who would  _ do  _ such a thing? How did they even know about this place?" Rey asked, horrified by the view in front of them.

"I don't know," Was all that Ben could muster, devastated. "I don't know."

"Is there any way to get the paint off of the tree?"

Ben pursed his lips, utterly torn by the vision of their secret spot treated like some local dump. 

"I'm sure I can look up a way to clean it, but right now, you need to eat lunch."

Rey sighed, leaning against Ben, her hand finding his as they stared at the damage forlornly. 

"I don't have much of an appetite anymore." 

Ben could understand why, but he knew she'd regret that decision later on in the day. 

"I'll take us back to the deck, and we can eat on the patio, okay? We'll take care of this; it's not worth missing a meal."

Rey nodded, reluctantly, tearing her eyes away from the offensive ruin behind them. Ben began to walk back with her, turning to glance over his shoulder at the Oak one more time. Shaking his head, he ushered Rey back to the cart and once more to the clubhouse. 

Even as she picked at her food, he was just happy that she was eating at all. He'd save Maz's pie for later; it didn't seem like the best time to bring it out anyway. 

It may not have been the lunch that Ben had envisioned, but it didn't derail him from the absolute feeling of adoration he held for the girl sitting across the table from him. 

If anything, his feelings for her were undeniable, and he almost wanted to laugh at how he couldn't have figured it out before.

He loved Rey.

He  _ loved  _ her. 

And he was going to clean up their not-so-secret spot and bring a smile back to her face if it were the last thing he did.

If only he hadn't noticed what Rey had failed to see.

Those angry red marks weren't just random swirls and letters. No, they were the mark of the First Order, a gang of zealots that had a penchant for vandalizing property and conducting general mayhem. 

He'd have to tell his mother about this and ask his dad if he could borrow the battery operated pressure washer while he was at it. 

No, he would get their spot back in tip-top shape.

Then he would tell Rey how he felt.

And hopefully, she'd tell him that she loved him too. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! 
> 
> Keeping it simple in the endnotes today, but all I want to say is:
> 
> Let's work on being kind to one another and not invalidating other people's feelings. 
> 
> The world is already full of so much dissent and hate, let's make the fandom a place that is inclusive and welcoming of all. 
> 
> It's what we deserve. 
> 
> ❤️


	7. i only have eyes for you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! This chapter went up later than expected, but alas, here it is for you all! I've been plagued by the worst headache over the last few days and I'm happy to finally have this posted. My work has no beta, so any mistakes are all my own.
> 
> Happy reading!

"Those are  _ definitely _ First Order symbols."

Finn was perched on Rey's bedroom floor, holding her phone close to his face as he examined the photos Ben had sent her from their spot down at the old Oak. Ben had spent the next day cleaning up the field, and on her lunch break, Rey had joined him in hopes of offering assistance. They had made quick work of picking up all of the trash, and, as it turned out, they were quite the influential duo. They had loaded up handfuls of garbage bags on the back of a golf cart and recycled where they could. When it was all said and done, the field looked even more pristine than it had before their summer picnics.

The graffiti was _another_ story.

It had taken Ben a few days of research, but the power washer had been the right tool for the job. When Ben had finally brought Rey to lunch amongst the tall weeds and scattered flowers a few days later, she was delighted to see the site restored to its former glory. 

So much so, that she had flung her entire being at Ben, nearly knocking his vast body over with her abundant enthusiasm. Instead, he had caught her (just like she knew he would) and merely marveled at her in a way that made her insides twist with pleasure.

_ "I can't promise that they won't come back here, but the club is aware of the property breach, and they're looking into it."  _

Rey knew that Ben had informed Leia of the transgression, who had been trying to quell the First Order's rising persistence within the city over the last few years. Ben had explained to Rey that the gang was designed to prey on vulnerable populations to assimilate into their ranks. They concentrated on gathering kids off of the street, charming them into a life that would ultimately corrupt them but seemed a better alternative to their current situations. 

They had snuggled on the gingham style blanket—the only one Ben ever packed, when he rolled all of this out to her. She quickly succumbed to the way he ran his fingers through her hair with such delicacy. It astounded her that someone with such big hands and a lumbering nature could be so gentle, holding her like fragile artwork. 

_ "I'll clean it up if they do come back. The look on your face to see it defaced…"  _

_ "Ben, I'll help too. It's our special spot, and I want to make sure it stays just like this." _

He had leaned down and kissed the top of her forehead, mollifying her as they laid sprawled out, limbs tangled together like the twining branches above them. The sunlight peeked through the leaves, casting a speckled shadow of light and darkness across his pensive features. Her chest pressed into his, and she hummed as they basked peacefully in the clearing.

_ "Hopefully, it won't come to that." _

Rey reflected on that lazy afternoon spent with Ben, smiling warmly in thought, but Finn's assurance of First Order meddling had pulled her back to the reality she was unwilling to face. 

"What does the First Order want with a vacant plot of land outside of the country club? How did they even  know  it was there."

Finn shrugged, tossing the phone back to Rey's awaiting hands. 

"Someone at the country club could be one of them? Maybe they found it by accident?"

Rey sighed, trying not to imagine the plot of land that she had come to cherish being overrun by people bent on destroying the location just for the thrill of it.

"I just hope they find somewhere else to loiter."

Finn chuckled, stretching out across the rug on her floor with a crooked smile. 

"You just want them to leave your makeout spot alone."

Her hands wrapped around the closest cushion on her bed, rearing back only to launch it with a mighty force. Before Finn had the chance to react, the olive-colored pillow knocked the surprised prankster upside the head with a resounding thud. 

"I can make out with Ben  _ anywhere,  _ thank you very much."

Muttering an  _ 'ow,'  _ Finn rubbed the back of his head with a look of scorn, grabbing the pillow himself to shove back at Rey. Unable to help themselves, the pair raucously smacked one another with whatever they could hold, both of them laughing and panting as every frilly pillow on her bed laid scattered along the floor in a haphazard array. 

"You're helping me pick these up." 

Rey brought her hand to her hair, smoothing her flyaways back as Finn rolled his eyes, tossing one last pillow at Rey's face. 

"Cheater!" She squeaked, swatting the pillow out of the way at the last second. The plush decorative item struck her desk, almost knocking Middle Foot off of the surface. Rey's hands shot up hastily to steady the figurine that had grown three times in size after she and Ben had completed the experiment weeks ago. It was now a precious trinket in her possession that reminded her of their fantastical dino date whenever she saw it. 

"I'll hit you with more pillows if you keep talking about sucking face with Solo."

Dusting off her shirt, Rey shrugged, as she helped Finn to his feet. "You were the one to bring it up in the first place."

"Doesn't mean I want to think about it anymore." He quipped, helping Rey to pick up their mess. 

"You'd rather think about putting your big mouth on Rose." 

Rey placed the last pillow back on her bed as Finn froze, turning to Rey with wide, chocolate eyes. 

He opened his mouth to speak, pausing, before bringing his gaze to the ground. It had slipped out, casual enough, before Rey realized that this was the first time she had ever publicly mentioned Finn's crush on Rose. 

"How long have you known?" Finn's voice was quiet, unlike his typical boisterous self. Rey felt her heart concave in her chest at the way her best friend seemed to turtle in on himself, shying away from the exuberant human being she had come to adore after so many years of friendship. 

"Since our first day of middle school together," Rey replied honestly, hiding a sympathetic frown. 

Finn blanched, and she could see the panic spreading through his every molecule in rapid succession. "Does...does she…?"

"Both of you are completely oblivious to the other one's feelings, so, no. Rose doesn't know that you  _ like  _ her. Just like you aren't aware that she _likes_ you, too."

For Finn, this seemed to come out of the left field, who scrunched up his face in utter disbelief. Rey ushered him over to her bed, beckoning him forward to the church of Rey. He wordlessly complied, sinking on the mattress with all the weight of a man blindsided by a  _ feelings  _ talk when he had only come over to discuss plans for Rose's birthday next week. 

"What do you mean she likes me?"

Rey sighed, the density of this man comparable to walking into a brick wall. Resting her hand on his shoulder, Rey studied Finn's contemplative features, the way his plump lips quivered imperceptibly, the slight sheen glistening across his brow, and the way his eyes couldn't seem to find an object to focus on. 

"I  _ mean," _ Rey let the moment sink in, letting the weight of her words gather heft as she drew Finn's attention. "That Rose is crazy about you. The way I suspect you feel about her, too." 

Her finger poked at his chest, but Finn remained unwilling to meet her gaze.  He didn't interrupt her as she spoke, and Rey knew that this next part of her speech would earn a rebuttal, but she was less concerned about Finn's response and more determined to drop the anvil of truth on top of his clueless head. "And you two have danced around each other for long enough, and I think that's partly my fault."

"What? No! Rey, why would you say that?" 

It wasn't much of a surprise to see her friend shoot up in alarm, trying to dissuade her line of thinking, but Rey wasn't offended by this truth as much as she felt guilty in some regard. 

"Both of you are my best friends, and part of me thinks that you two have avoided being honest with one another because you didn't want me to feel like a third wheel, or that I was less important because the two of you like ___ like _ one another."

"Like _ like _ what is this, first grade?" 

Rey took the bait and laughed, soft and light-hearted while her head found perch on Finn's shoulder. "I don't want to be the reason that you don't admit to each other what so many of us already know."

"And what's that?" 

"That you two boneheads want to have a personal makeout spot, too."

Finn blushed, bowing his head sheepishly as an admission of guilt. "I don't know how to tell her that I like her. Plus, what if she doesn't _actually_ like me, and I ruin everything?" 

His voice was quiet, a real first for Finn. 

But her expression said what words didn't need to. 

_ Really?  _

Finn recoiled from her pointed look. "I guess I should just trust my gut and tell her?" 

"It doesn't have to be some grand gesture. Rose likes you for you. Just be yourself."

Finn's fingers fiddled together on his lap as he exhaled a breath that Rey hadn't been aware he had been holding. 

"And you're sure she likes me?" Finn turned to Rey, hope glittering in the depths of his dark pupils.

"Scout's honor." Her fingers mimicked the Girl Scout salute, but Finn just scoffed. 

"You were never a Girl Scout." 

Rey's shoulders raised and then fell aloofly, uncaring of that fact. He allowed her hand to pat gently at his knee bent over the edge of the bed, a showing of comfort that he desperately needed. 

"Trust me. I am one hundred percent positive that you will not get rebuffed."

"If I am, I'm shoving you into the pool the first chance I get."

"Please don't. I don't need any more reasons to visit Holdo's office."

Finn at least looked supportive as he pulled away from her clutch. 

"I don't know, Rey. I find it impressive that you've somehow managed to set a new staff record for incidents while still maintaining your job." 

"Wow, what an accomplishment!" The sarcasm that dripped from her voice was inevasible. 

Finn let out a hearty laugh, shaking the walls of her room.  Despite her annoyance with the entire situation that Finn had brought up, if there was anything in life worth hearing, it was Finn's joyous laugh. It was well-earned after barreling through his moment of self-doubt. To witness him laugh over her sardonic comment was enough to sate Rey and her obvious irritation over the unavoidable tango with Amilyn Holdo and her three-strike rule. 

"To be fair, you didn't commit any of the violations you were accused of, but I know that it sucks."

Holdo simply wasn't prepared for the sheer volume of complaints that she received concerning Rey, and having to vet which ones carried any weight was a costly endeavor.

Spoiler alert: none of them were proven.

It had gotten to the point where Holdo simply ignored any mentions of Rey because each inquiry took up her valuable time to investigate. After enough wasteful incidents, Holdo found other ways to invest in the longevity of her employees.  Though Holdo had called it the Three Strikes Paperwork—meaning, each complaint had to follow an official filing format (word of mouth was no longer tolerated), everyone else around the club simply called it the 'Rey Rule.'

"I thought you said Bazine had been leaving you alone? Or do I have to go give her the one-two Finn Storm combo?"

"Love that you're offering bodily harm on my behalf, but it won't be necessary, I promise." His eyes shot up, unsure of whether to take her at her word, so she elaborated. 

"After last week, she's been pretty decent. She hasn't turned me in for anything. I don't even think she's been at the country club for the last few days. She's been processing Ben's rejection." 

"Yikes, well. As long as Bazine is leaving you alone."

"For  _ now.  _ I'll take it as a small victory." 

A knock against her bedroom door startled the pair as they looked up to see Maz holding a pair of water glasses. "I thought after all the noise I heard up here, you two could use a refreshment."

"Maz, you are the best."  Finn grinned, jumping up to grab the glasses from the small woman. 

As he did so, Rey pursed her lips and vocalized her inner thoughts. "Now, about this plan."

"Hmm, what plan, dear?" Maz asked, eyes crinkled in evident confusion.

Rey feeling wicked and teeming with unsolicited power, smiled. Her hazel eyes lit up as she grabbed the second glass from Finn's hand. 

"Why, Finn's plan to ask Rose out on a  _ date, _ of course. "

Maz smiled kindly, and with a twinkle of mischief, she shifted her interest to Finn.  "Well, it's about time."

"Hey!" Finn griped, looking between the two women in mild shock. 

"A rock has more awareness, child."

"Ouch, Maz." Finn looked wounded, grabbing at his heart, but quickly recovered as Maz questioned Finn's 'plan.'

"I haven't figured that bit out yet. It turns out when you want to tell your best friend that you want to be more than friends; it's kind of intimidating."

"Just be yourself, Finn. Rose would want nothing more."

If anyone was worth listening to for advice, it was undoubtedly the brilliant woman Rey called, mother.

_ "Told you." _ Coughing, to cover up her slight dig at him, Finn shoved at Rey's shoulder, nearly spilling water as she swayed off-kilter. 

"Did you at least decide on what to do for her birthday?"

Maz was standing patiently in the middle of the door frame while Finn and Rey continued to act childishly, but at the mention of Rose's party, Rey piped up after giving Finn a hard shoulder bump. 

"About that, Maz. We're going to need your help."

* * *

After going over the details of Rose's birthday party, Finn had been gracious enough to drop Rey downtown, where she was joining Ben and Hux for an early afternoon together. She had text Ben her location, hoping that if she stayed in one spot, he would be able to find her. She was next to an Urban Outfitters, a place she had never shopped before, at least not outside of her usual window perusing. 

People walked by, and she smiled politely, nodding her head here and there as she anticipated Ben's arrival.

A brief vibration in her pocket caught her attention.

**Ben:** _Look to your left._

Rey immediately glanced up from her phone, taking a moment to adjust to a sidewalk filled with varying levels of traffic. It didn't matter, Ben stood out in the crowd, quite literally. When their eyes met, Ben's smile crept over his features in a way that completely devastated Rey. Just as he was in earshot, she spoke her greeting.

"Hey, handsome."

He towered above her; raven locks framing his face just so. His curls drifted in front of his eyes when he leaned down to kiss her, a sensation she basked in. The tips of her toes curled in delight as he lingered a second longer than appropriate, pulling away only as Hux appeared alongside them. He immediately launched into an apology of sorts, and Rey wasn't sure if she had heard most of what he had to say.

Dazed, Rey fluttered her lashes once, then twice, and once more after she finally registered Hux's presence. 

"Anyway, what I'm trying to say is that I am sorry for how I treated you. It wasn't fair."

Ben's arm was wrapped around her waist now, and she could practically feel him staring Hux down. The red-haired, freckle-faced teen looked at Ben with a puzzled facade, mouth agape and words lost. Ben tilted his head towards Rey, goading his friend to say more. Ben gave a reassuring squeeze to her hip, though she wasn't sure who it was more for—him or Rey. 

"And I hope...that we can be friends?" Hux reeked with insecurity as he looked towards Ben for guidance. 

"Could you be any more obtuse?" Ben groaned, rubbing his face with the palm of his hand.

"I'm... I've never had to apologize like this before!" 

Rey had to bite back a grin as she reached her hand out to Hux, his face nearly the same shade as his hair. He was flustered, and part of her wondered if Ben wasn't enjoying it just the tiniest bit. "It's all water under the bridge. Just...stop trying to get me fired?"

"Believe me. I'm over  that."

Rey's brow raised skeptically, and Hux pointed towards Ben quite emphatically. "I learned my lesson."

"Aside from Ben threatening you," Rey wavered, eyes daring to dart towards Ben briefly. "I do hope that we can be friends."

Hux nodded, looking pained to smile, or at least what she perceived to be a smile, and she turned to face Ben, the apparent orchestrator of the day's festivities. When he did speak, he only had eyes for her. Even though Ben was conversing with both of them, it felt more intimate, as if only Rey was meant to hear him. Ben did this without once flickering his gaze, and she could have melted on the spot from the way he looked at her.

"Now that _that's_ out of the way, what do you say we check things out around here?"

Rey excitedly clasped her hands together as she nodded enthusiastically. The trio had elected to go downtown to walk the square. Hux had referred to their activities as being  _ lush, _ which Rey had never had the privilege of experiencing before, but Ben seemed thrilled to share this escapade with her. 

"I was hoping to go to Senate Plaza first." 

Rey tilted her head up to look at Ben, who mulled over Hux's words, nodding in agreement. "There's an ice cream shop that you'd like." He murmured, leaning down to tickle the tip of her ear with his mouth. 

"Huckleberry ice cream?" He made a face, whispering a low yes as Hux walked ahead of the pair. "Maybe I'll try the rocky road flavor." He thrummed in approval before Hux called them over, and the couple lazily withdrew from their cocoon of soft voices and faint touches. 

Rey never knew that a person could come downtown and eat at different restaurants,  _ five _ to be exact, and devour small meals before moving on to another one for other bites. She had been in heaven, trying different finger foods and desserts. Ben had footed the bill, and though Rey had protested, having earned a fair bit in tips from the previous catering event she worked, Ben refused. 

Ben could see the gears turning in Rey's head, and when Hux ran off to the bathroom, he had pulled Rey aside as they stood outside of a chocolate shop that Rey was eager to explore. "Hey, don't worry about the money, I've got it covered." 

Rey sighed, resting her head on his chest after he pulled her in close. "It makes me feel like...a charity case. Like I can't pay my way." 

Pulling apart, Ben set his hands on her shoulders, imploring her to look at him. 

"You are  _ not  _ a charity case. You are far from that. My mom raised me to be a gentleman, and I would never make you pay, even if you had money to spare or didn't. This is  _ my  _ treat. I don't want you to feel bad." 

Money wasn't necessarily a sore subject, but in the case of Ben, she was nowhere near his financial stability. Still, she had a job, and she had made more money this summer than she had in previous years. She wanted to be the one that bought Ben an ice cream cone for a change. 

"Rey," He started, but she didn't let him finish. 

"Let me at least buy the ice cream. That's all I'm asking." 

He drew his lips in a thin line and nodded, not willing to argue with her as Hux returned to them. 

"Ben tells me that you love that old Mustang he drives around." Rey nodded, miming the way her fingers liked to trace over the smooth leather of the interior. "You'll have to see my i8, a real flash on the streets." 

"I rather like the classics." Rey defended, though her voice was airy and less on the offensive side. 

"It's okay. When Ben's not around, you can admit that the modern-day vehicle certainly has its merits." 

They had decided to save the trip to the California Chocolate Factory for another outing, Ben whispering in her hair that he would bring her back the following weekend. Though she had been hesitant to spend time with Hux, not that anyone could blame her after his ill-fated attempts to sabotage her working conditions, he had turned out to be not as horrible as she had imagined. He was rather funny—dry and to the point, but she found that to be what suited his personality the best. 

He had resorted to telling her school stories of Ben, ones that Ben vehemently denied as the truth. 

"It's all perspective, Rey. Ben says he didn't fall off of the desk; instead, the desk fell off of him."

"Semantics." Ben gruffly rolled out, keeping a giggling Rey close with the warmth of his hand tangled with her own. 

"I still don't understand why the teacher needed you to change the ceiling tile?" Rey inquired with a tilt of her head, but Ben remained silent, opting not to interfere with Hux's dramatic flair for storytelling.

"Rumor has it, Mr. Brumlee has a twelve-year running grudge against Mr. Needlemeyer, the head custodian."

They were in line for their ice cream now, having walked a few blocks over towards the Milk Box. Only a few parents with their children stood in front of them, clamoring for two scoops instead of one. Rey had to admit that she felt very much like the children ahead of her—two scoops were much more fun than one.

"Why would someone hold a grudge for that long?"

"Mr. Needlemeyer had an illicit affair with _Mrs_. Brumlee. When she would come to visit her husband and drop off his lunch, she went and ate a different type of meal on her way out."

" _No!_ " Rey gasped, earning sharp looks from the other patrons in the creamery. 

Hux, delighted by Rey's amusement, nodded. 

"Oh,  _ yes." _ He gossiped, moving forward as the line shifted. "Mrs. Brumlee used to pack him cucumber sandwiches for lunch. It seems she wasn't as satisfied with the _cucumbers_ at her house as much as her husband seemed to be."

_ "Hux." _ Ben was astounded by the spirited conversation Hux hosted in a family-oriented establishment, whereas Rey was just shocked to hear about such appalling behavior. 

"Okay, so you're telling me that Mr. Brumlee had Ben change out a ceiling tile instead of calling the custodian because his wife was...was…"

"Getting dicked down in the custodial closet of all places. Very uncivilized. The brooms are in there." 

Rey was horrified, and as they finally were next in line, she didn't know how to respond to the employee asking her what she wanted. Hux, apparently very used to having these conversations, asked unphased for strawberry ice cream in a cup, and Ben, faithful to his rocky road, ordered. 

"And for you?"

"Oh, um…"

"She'll have huckleberry in a waffle cone." 

Rey smiled gratefully towards Ben as he ordered for her, and true to his word, he let her pay, and she was quite satisfied by what was probably a small gesture in Ben's eyes but very meaningful in her own. 

"Thanks, Rey." Hux dished out, scooping the ice cream into his mouth, and Ben returned the sentiment. They had walked to a nearby park, and Hux continued to roll out stories, but she had started to tune them out as she sat on the first swing she came across, idly swaying by her own accord before Ben walked behind her to give her a few pushes. 

"Do you mind if I head out?" 

Ben looked up from where he was pushing Rey, and her eyes soon followed. 

"Got a hot date?" Rey asked, a teasing smile on her face. 

"Yeah, with his Nintendo Switch," Ben uttered under his breath, earning a snicker from Rey as Hux insisted that he had an evening planned with a Gwen Phasma, who Ben pointed out as the tall blonde from the pool a few weeks back. 

"I don't mean to ditch you two, but you're probably ready to be alone, anyway." 

Ben didn't dispute this, and Rey couldn't find it within herself to lie either. Hux made sure that his keys were in his pocket before offering a final goodbye.

"See ya later, Hux." 

"Solo. Rey." Hux nodded, then waved, heading back to his car while Rey and Ben remained tucked away in the nook of the swings. Ben had finished his ice cream, now using both hands to keep Rey afloat, while she worked at the last remnants of her sweet cone, eating it in its entirety.

" _Finally_ ," He sighed. "I have you to myself." 

Rey smiled, crossing her ankles as she felt the warmth of his palm grazing her back with each forward push. "I thought Hux was fine, a bit scandalous, but not nearly as frightening as I had imagined." 

Ben chortled behind her, pushing her higher with little resistance, and she squealed with delight as she flew through the air. "Hux is harmless. Just easily influenced." 

"I still can't get over the fact that you fell off a desk because of your teacher. That's insane!" 

"Technically, I was too big to stand on the desk."

"He should have never made you get up there, to begin with." Rey chided, put off by the complete retelling of events.

"The burden of being tall."

Ben let her gentle swaying come to a halt, her movements slowing down as he refrained from pushing her any longer. He sat his body in the swing adjacent to her, and she couldn't help but find the sight amusing. His long gangly legs dragged across the ground, like a giraffe freshly born and unsure of what to do with such impressively long limbs. 

"I should go give him a piece of my mind." 

"That I would love to see." 

Her head leaned against the chain as she turned to regard Ben. He was pensive, normal. But he was also less chatty with her, _not_ normal. 

"Are you okay, Ben?"

"Hmm?" He crooned, further confirming Rey's suspicions. 

"You seem distracted."

"You are  _ pretty _ distracting over there."

Rey flushed, tucking a strand of her loose locks behind her ear as she reached her hand out for Ben to take. He accepted it readily, engulfing her small hand in his like it were nothing. 

"Well, while I have your attention—"

"You  _ always  _ have my attention."

Biting down on her lip, she wrinkled her nose at him before continuing. "Rose's birthday party is next week. We were thinking about doing an escape room. She  _ loves  _ them. Did you maybe want to come?"

"I'd love to." 

Rey beamed, but she couldn't help but wonder if Ben was alright. He had said so few words on their outing, and that was very unlike him. 

"Did you want to go walk the path?"

"Sure." 

Ben dropped her hand and stood, reoffering his hand to Rey once he was in front of her. He pulled her to her feet, and she instantly cozied into his side as they walked in tandem down the winding path throughout the park. She didn't push to break the silence, but the nervous energy that radiated off of him did nothing to settle Rey's concerns. 

They passed a few energetic kids as they walked, and Rey was content to be in Ben's presence before he finally broke the long-standing lull between them.

"Rey?" 

She halted her steps, twisting gradually on her heels to face Ben, who wore an expression that she didn't know how to describe. Was it remorse? Was he breaking up with her? A sudden shot of anxiety bolted through her veins, and Ben must have sensed her worry, leaning down to pepper kisses across her freckled face, slanting in close to nuzzle their noses together. 

"You're not breaking up with me?"

"What?" He sprang up, eyes wide as saucers as he lifted his hands to cup her face. "No! No." Ben shook his head, thumb deftly tracing over her cheeks. "You're the best thing to happen to me, Rey. I would be crazy to break up with you."

Rey's eyes closed, luxuriating in his tender caress, letting out a deep sigh. "So why have you been so quiet, then?" She asked, searching his eyes for an answer.

Inhaling through his nose, she watched the way his nostrils flared, hiding his thoughts for only a second more.

"I'm sorry that I made you feel like I was throwing my money around. I don't ever want to make you feel like you're less than or that you can't spend your money if you wish."   


"Oh, Ben." She sighed sweetly, realizing that he had been ruminating on this worry since the ice cream parlor. 

"Just because I was raised to pay for dates, doesn't mean that I should refute your efforts. I don't want to seem overbearing."

It had never occurred to her to think that Ben's desire to pay for their dates simply came from a place of well-intended beliefs, as opposed to her greatest fear—that he pitied her and overcompensated for her lack of riches. Ben honestly didn't care that she wasn't in his financial bracket. He didn't care that she thrifted most of her clothes, or that she didn't own a car. 

Ben simply cared for  her, _all_ of her, and she was overwhelmed by this sudden awareness. 

"If you want to pay for a date, Rey, I won't brush you off. It's 2020; you have every right to buy our meals, too."

"Shut up, Ben." 

Her hands hooked into his collar, yanking him down to her height with strength as she silenced his rambles with one searing kiss. Her fingers remained fisted in the collar of his tee, as their lips sloppily meshed together. She swallowed every gasp, drank in every sigh, and reveled in the way his mouth felt so perfectly sweet when it was pressed into hers. 

The kiss subsided, the intensity simmering to a low burning ember as Rey released Ben's collar. Her mouth was parted, red and plump from the vigor of her actions, eyes glassy and glossed over as Ben surely mirrored her reflection. 

"So, I should let you buy our dinner?" He asked huskily, earning a breathy laugh, short and exasperated as she brushed her fingers over his collar, smoothing out any wrinkles from her handiwork. 

"I think we should go somewhere quiet so that I can keep kissing you like this."

Ben's eyes grew two sizes as he processed her words, nodding slowly and then much faster.

"I know just the place." 

"Is it your parent's basement?"

Ben looked offended, reaching out to pull her close, resting his chin on the top of her head. "You didn't seem to mind it before."

"On one condition." She declared, licking her bottom lip. "I get to choose the movie." Ben nodded, not contesting her. "And it will be something we won't watch because your mouth will be on my mouth for most of the time."

"Sounds like a solid plan to me."

Rey grinned, feeling her heart leap out of her chest with every erratic beat. The way Ben looked at her did nothing to quell the rising truth that she had barely managed to keep at bay. 

It was impossible to deny it, not that she wanted to bury her emotions. Ben had an uncanny ability to tug at the threads of her heart, luring the irrevocable reality of her true feelings to the surface. 

The way the corners of his mouth lifted to produce the cutest lopsided grins made her weak in the knees.

And the way his eyes held the purest golden flecks that sparkled whenever he laughed. 

He poured so much of this heart into everything that he did, often to his detriment.

He wasn't a 'put me first' kind of guy, and it was hard not to find him utterly, insatiably attractive for the way he carried himself. 

Rey made a mental note to thank both Han and Leia later because their son was a rare entity that she still didn't understand why he chose  _ her _ . 

But when she looked back up at him, boyish grin and untamed curls hanging loosely by his face, it hit her that she was allowed to have nice things. She was worthy of affection and adoration from someone who treated her with respect and kindness. 

She didn't have to resort to questioning all of the good things in her life simply because she felt that there would be a catch. 

Maz was there for her, no questions or concerns. Rose and Finn were by her side through thick and thin with no red tape, either.

It was no different with Ben. 

Rey had to allow herself to be vulnerable, to fall into his open arms, free from the apprehension that this was all an illusion. 

The way his hand reached out to pull her into his frame, his signature heat coating her and soothing her into a sense of security, she knew.

She knew that with Ben, whether she was pressed into his body, or sleeping alone at night, nothing about the butterflies flooding her stomach changed.

This feeling was constant, unfettered by location, time of day, or anything else for that matter.

It was there, broiling when she was working a shift at the country club, counting down the minutes until she could see him again. 

And at night, when she would fall asleep on the phone with him, snoring without fear of embarrassment.

Or how Middle Foot sat perched on top of her desk next to a photo of her and Ben posing in front of a Brontosaurus, eyes aglow with glee. 

It was how he held her hand at every chance, lacing their fingers to keep her impossibly close. 

It was the way he would lean down and kiss the excess ice cream off the corner of her mouth and linger, spoiling her with a random assortment of kisses for no reason other than just because he could. 

It was the way that she loved him and didn't feel scared or terrified by that revelation. 

Ben Solo had stolen her heart long ago, but the most outrageous part of that claim was that Ben hadn't stolen anything. He couldn't have.

Rey knew that to steal something, it had to be taken without consent. 

Ben didn't take anything that wasn't already his because Rey had willingly given him her love; he just didn't know it yet.

But he would. 

And she'd make sure of that.

"Race ya to the car?" Rey taunted, wiggling her brows to egg on Ben.

"I'll give you a ten-second head start." He compromised, pointing at his considerably lengthy legs.

"Ten _Mississippi_ seconds."

Without giving her time to think, Ben began his countdown.

"One Mississippi…"

Rey shot off down the pebbled pathway, her feet carrying her off in the direction she assumed the Mustang was parked. After all, she hadn't arrived with Ben. When Ben caught up to her, she laughed when he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her back into his front as he spun her around avidly. 

"Ben!" Her voice rang out as she squirmed in his hold, her two feet eventually finding their footing on the ground. 

"You were going the wrong way!" He laughed, turning her towards a nearby street where her eyes landed on the familiar green vehicle. 

"Oh."

"Still need that head start?" 

Rey couldn't help it; the toothy grin that spread across her face was like wildfire, contagious and unstoppable, and it was all Ben had to see to get his answer. She was off again, hurrying down the pavement as fast as her muscles would carry her.

He would catch up to her eventually, and she welcomed it. 

Because when Ben Solo saw her next, he'd know exactly how she felt. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will include a few new updated tags to look out for, but some teenaged foolery is just around the corner. You don't want to miss it. 😉


	8. in all your gorgeous colors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi hi hi hi.
> 
> new tags above! please note them before reading. 
> 
> the explicit rating for this story begins in this chapter. 
> 
> enjoy!

It had taken longer to return to the Solo house than Ben had anticipated, mostly because Rey kept leaning over at each red light to steal every last breath from his lungs. 

He didn't complain. 

The few cars that honked their horns when the light turned green, and he had failed to press on the gas —all of .05 seconds too late, were distant memories now. He had managed to finally pull the Mustang into the garage where no vehicle or pedestrian could chastise the way his lips so eagerly found Rey's. Well, almost nobody.

"I think the...the couch would be...more comfort—" Ben offered, realizing the gravity of their confinement in the front seat of the classic car.

The sentence fell on deft ears, however, swallowed up by the sweeping tongue that implored his lips to part. He was incapable of denying Rey anything, and his mouth gave way, granting passage to her insistence. 

His palm raised, cupping the back of her neck as he pulled her in closer, practically tugging her lithe frame over the center console. She was so close and yet too far away. 

Ben attuned his body to Rey's every move. The way the stray tendrils of her hair tickled his face as she bowed over, how her nose would bump against his, and she'd pause, briefly and hesitantly before he'd haul her back in, settling his mouth on every inch of her. 

Her jaw, her neck, her mouth—any part that he could take, he did, relishing in having her all to himself. 

_ "Ben." _

Her voice was breathy, laced with a desire he felt surging right into his gut. He didn't dare stop pursuing her tender flesh, mouthing at a pair of freckles on the underside of her jaw. They reminded him of Orion, speckled precisely and with purpose, drawing him in like an astronomer, intent on unlocking its mysteries. 

She was still too far away, only slightly in his grip, obstructed only by the barest impediment of the passenger seat. Using his free hand, unwilling to part his starving mouth from Rey, he grabbed a fistful of her shirt, tugging her body towards him. She took the hint with little to no further coaxing from him, maneuvering herself just so and into his lap. It was a tight fit, her legs attempting to find perch against his. She had never been this close to him and in this proximity. Her chest pressed against his, fingers digging into his sides. Each indent her touch left was seared into his frame, like a foam-mattress, incapable of forgetting the memory impressed upon it. 

It was the first time that he had caught his breath in minutes. The action of her moving into his lap only served to separate their fervent mouths. He took the time to assess Rey, lips parted, slightly chapped from his ardent onslaught. Her cheeks were rosy red, hazel eyes hooded. Her lashes fluttered in that oh-so enticing way that sent jolts straight to the lap she precariously sunk her weight on to. She was a dream, a vision of teenaged hormones and adoration. It would have knocked him on his ass had her not already been seated. 

Reaching his hand up, he brushed a stray tendril of her hair out of her face, grazing her flushed cheek in the process. Delicately, he tucked the errant lock behind her ear. He watched with sudden fascination the way her chest rose and fell with each labored breath. 

"Ben I—" She murmured his name melodiously, and he was lost to her at that moment, putty to the way her fingers brushed over his sides. It was the barest of touches that were he not familiarized with her ministrations; he might not have noticed otherwise. 

"Don't worry, I feel it too." 

The voice that sprung from him was a surprise, rough, and gravelly, unlike anything he had ever produced. It felt foreign to him, but  _ right. _

His large hands shifted down to her hips, gathering her in his hands, willing her closer than she already was. Her soft laugh filled his ears, and the sight of her blushing continuously captivated him. 

"I've never done this before." 

It was a shy whisper, one that both elated him and did nothing to quell his surging southern blood rush.

He chanced another glance, taking in her lovely face, and it made his situation worse, the way her bottom lip trapped enticingly between her pearly white teeth. It was enough to make him swell in his jeans, something he was growing less and less capable of hiding. 

It was his turn to blush as he mumbled, unsure of if she caught the fragile words that fell from him. "Me, either…" 

_ Clearly.  _

"But, we can learn together?"

Her question was tentative as if she'd recoil if his answer were anything but yes. 

The problem was, he couldn't have said yes fast enough. He was too eager, too long-legged, and clumsy limbed to bridle his enthusiasm. 

"Yes, I...yes.  _ Please." _

It was a jumbled sentence, rushed out in one breath. 

Her answering smile eased his nerves, a balm to the anxiousness dripping from every pore on his body.

"I mean, if you want to that is, if you want to do—" 

Rey silenced him with a kiss, a spine-tingling, boner-inducing kiss. 

It made his hips buck, and he felt uncharacteristically embarrassed by the uncontrolled motion. 

_ "Oh." _

Her voice was lush, cording around him, encouraging him to shed his self-consciousness. 

He tried again. Raising his hips to meet Rey's center, her lean and muscled legs spread infinitesimally in the short bonds of their shared seat. Her dulcet response, an indecipherable string of utterances, urged him on. 

He couldn't remember a time before where he felt like his cock would burst on the spot, but now was a different unit of measure to mark in the books for such an occasion. His bulge was prominent, trying to hulk its way past the zipper that so prudishly restrained his evident arousal. All he could do was firmly grip onto her small waist, digging the tips of his fingers into her t-shirt with a nebulous of need. 

The lower half of his body rutted into her, desperate and clinging to this feeling of closeness. " _ Rey," _ Ben moaned, straining to buck his hips into her jean-clad apex. 

"I..fuck,  _ Ben."  _

Was this real? Was he really thrusting his hips like a wildman, deprived of such illicit touches and clinging to a building sensation he had only ever achieved on his own? If he didn't stop now, he'd be more than depraved but shamed by his inability to keep his load from smearing the inside of his jeans.

Just  _ one  _ more. One more push of his hips and then he'd reign it in. 

One  _ more.  _

He gathered his resolve, clasping to the parts of her that Rey yielded to him, bursting against her with one last final thrust. 

But he overcalculated his restraint.

Barreling into her with an unchecked voracity, he forced her unsuspecting body into the steering wheel and amply supplied pressure to the horn that bellowed around the garage. 

Startled, they both jumped out of their skin, Rey flinging forward and burying her face in his chest, bristling as she took her weight off of the steering wheel. 

Ben's beating heart nearly flew from his chest as his arms wrapped around his girlfriend, pulling her in tight as they both calmed down from the unexpected gaffe. 

Seconds went by, even minutes before Rey's trademark giggle rumbled through his chest, warm breath dampening his shirt, leaving the smallest imprint of Rey's nearness. 

Turning her head, granting him access to her flushed features, he smiled—fondly, and only the starkest hint that he felt utterly flustered shone in his lingering gaze. 

"Maybe we _should_ go inside?" 

He chuckled, running a hand over her hair, nodding slowly. 

"I'd hate to see what else we might accidentally set off." 

Her laugh penetrated the air, and he sighed, content, but still expressly aware of the raging erection, stiff and rigid, in his lap. 

"Alright, you go. I'll be right in behind you."

"You're not coming with me?"

"I need to, um. I need a _moment_."

Rey tilted her head, like a little doe, confused and questioning before glancing down. Her eyes widened as her lips pursed into a formidable 'O' shape. Nodding without further concerns, she lifted her hand and tugged on the handle, opening the door and crawling out. 

He immediately regretted her loss, wanting to snatch her right back and settle her on his lap. He wanted to cocoon her with his arms and never leave this moment. 

But knowing that his parents were just inside the doorway, and with the undeniable large family-sized tent he was sporting—he didn't want to risk it. 

Rey stood on the concrete, hands twiddling as she regarded Ben, who stretched his neck back, leaning his head against the rest. 

"There is no possible way for me to will this away with you standing there looking at me like that." He chastised playfully, opening his eyes and turning his head ever so slightly in her direction. 

"Do you have to get rid of um, it?"

Pursing his lips, he tried to force his dick to comply with his thoughts of deflation and Uncle Chewie in a bikini—the man had hair growing in places where hair didn't need to exist; why he knew that was unimportant, but the imagery did the trick. 

Bobbing his head, he snorted, slowly swiveling his body and planting his feet on the ground. Rising to a towering stance, he reached behind himself to shut the Stang's door with a definitive thud. 

"Don't worry. You'll have it back up in no time." 

Rey's gaze sheepishly fell to his groin, and he felt an undeniable smug traverse his features at her singular expression. Ben cleared his throat, and her wide eyes slowly ascended his frame until they met the smirk plastered across his lips. 

She rolled her eyes. 

"Your parents are in this house as we speak."

Ben shrugged, projecting more confidence than he genuinely felt. 

"How quiet can you be?" 

* * *

"Hey kiddos, everything okay? We heard the garage raise awhile ago? And the horn?"

Han was sitting unassumingly in his favorite armchair, one that Leia had tried and failed to dispose of many, many times before.

His father was unwilling to part with the chair, claiming it had a unique spot that worked wonders for his back. Leia called it junk, disrupting the flow of her unparalleled decorative skills. 

Yet, despite all of Leia's efforts to rehome the worn, leathered monstrosity, it remained perfectly situated in the living room where Han appraised both Rey and Ben with a shrewd expression. 

"Rey was playing me some of her favorite songs. I wanted to finish them before we came in." Ben lied, watching the way Han studied him. "And I accidentally hit the horn getting out of the car. Big body and all."

"Uh,  _ huh."  _

Han's response was seeping with cynicism, though he didn't outright tear Ben's weak alibi to shreds. 

"Where's mom?" 

Hoping to change the subject, he waited with bated breath as Han swirled his glass of whiskey around, no doubt drawing out every last fiber of Ben's poorly constructed fortitude. 

"Upstairs in her office."

Finally, the stagnant silence waned. Ben could have sighed, outwardly, but he was going to hold it together,  _ goddammit. _

"Rey and I were going to watch a movie in the basement."

"What movie?

"I was going to let Rey pick. You know I'm awful at that kind of thing."

Han snickered, an affectionate titter as he zeroed in on the two, scrutinizing them a bit more. He could feel Rey shifting back and forth on the balls of her feet, a knot of nervous energy under the critical interrogation Han was putting them through. 

"We've got surround sound down there. Gets pretty  _ noisy." _

Rey gulped, and Ben sighed, glaring at his father. "She's been here before, she knows."

"Maybe I could come and join you, kids? I haven't seen the new Fifty Shades movie. I hear it's good."

_ "Dad." _

Han chuckled, relaxing in his chair as he waved Ben off, taking another sip of his drink. "Oh, I'm just messing with you two. Go enjoy your movie." 

Ben was shooting daggers at his dad, resting his hand on the small of Rey's back to guide her towards the stairs.

"It was nice to see you, Mr. Solo."

"You too, Rey." 

Ben shot his dad one final death glare before he and Rey were bounding past the door and down the stairs and into the bounds of the basement. He flipped a few switches, setting the lighting in the basement to a dull dim, dark enough to relax, but light enough to not stumble over themselves.

"God, he's so embarrassing."

Ben groaned, searching for all of the remotes to gather into one location. It was easy to reflect on how his father purposely accosted the pair, leaving his headspace fuzzy with annoyance while Rey settled on to the couch as he prepped for the movie. 

"I'll say. The Fifty Shades movies aren't even good. Who told him that?"

Her voice was teasing, and as Ben turned to Rey, it was reassuring to see her smile, a testament to her inability to be shaken, even by the likes of his insufferable father. 

"Glad you found him amusing." Ben huffed, joining Rey just as she was snuggling into her favorite pocket of the sectional, already draping a cozy blanket across her lap. 

Her grin widened, no longer teeming with nerves as he looked for a movie platform to consume their time. "What movie did you want to watch, anyway?" 

He flicked through Netflix's catalog, nothing appealing to him, though to be fair, movies weren't his forte; that was all Rey. 

"I don't think it matters, do you?"

His ears perked up, appreciating Rey as she shrugged unabashedly. Her voice was smooth; smoke personified as she looked at him.  _ Fuck. _

She  _ was _ going to get him hard again.

"We um, we need… sound to uh…"

Rey nodded her head, a coy smile curling on her features as she leaned forward, seizing the remote control from his hand. She selected some film that he would never watch, and he was quite confident, for that matter too, that Rey probably wouldn't either. Still, it was playing, filling the basement's otherwise dim lighting with a punctuated sound that coated the room.

The movie began to play, and the lights from the unimportant film shifted around Rey's facade, a cacophony of blues and greens dancing across her face as he stared, frozen on the couch. 

"Ben?" 

Her voice was soft, piercing his thoughts. 

"We don't have to do anything if you don't want to. I hope you know that."

His apparent desire for Rey was established in the car, where he had nearly dry-humped himself to orgasm, but at this moment, no longer clouded by his wonton need for Rey, he wanted to be open and honest with her. The mere thought of making her feel obligated to reciprocate his actions, or mistakenly, that she didn't want him like that, made his stomach twist in fear. If he had unchivalrously put her into that position, he didn't know what he would do to earn her forgiveness.

Rey could sense Ben's shooting panic and reached out to rest her hand against his shoulder. 

"I do  _ want. _ I just don't know what I'm doing, and I don't want to embarrass myself."

He brought his hand up to where Rey's rested, grasping her little one into his own. He laced their fingers, bringing her knuckles to his lips, where he placed the sweetest of kisses against each protruding knot. 

"I have no idea what I'm doing either, Rey. Not a single clue, but I know that I want to do these things with you.  _ Only _ you."

She relaxed visibly, and he squeezed her hand. "But to be absolutely clear, I don't want to have sex tonight." 

Her eyes enlarged at his sentence, and he realized he hadn't finished his train of thought. "Because I don't want to have sex tonight in my parent's basement...while they're upstairs and some movie I don't even know the name of is playing in the background." He paused, observing her, gauging her reaction as he expressed his thoughts. "I want our first time to be more than this. Something remarkable." 

He could have sworn her eyes were glistening with what he did not know, but he felt it in the air, a change.

"I'm not above trying  _ other  _ things in my parent's basement, though."

Ben wiggled his brows, and the deep chuckle that parted from Rey's lips made his shoulders slump back, a sharp exhale exiting his body with relief. 

"We'll learn together?" She questioned quietly, eyes hopeful and expressive, reeling him in like the suckerfish he was. 

"Together." He reiterated, squeezing her hand once more. "If you don't like something, we'll stop. As simple as that."

"What if you don't like something that I do?" She asked, brows furrowed as if calculating all of how she might disappoint him. Letting go of her hand, he cupped her chin, tilting her face up to beseech her with his sincerest belief. 

"Sweetheart, I don't think that's possible." 

She was on him in an instant, kissing him so soundly. He dropped her chin, letting his hands fall to her sides, but he had already felt her body yield to him there once before. 

He wanted something new. 

Mustering courage, his palms began to rise, lazily creeping up her sides before daring to cup her chest, nearly coming undone at the feel of her breasts giving way to his experimental kneading. Her mouth opened to him, and he drank in the sweet little sigh that followed. 

"I know they're not...remarkable." Her voice was mournful, and Ben couldn't understand why on earth she felt that way. 

"Rey, they're perfect. I bet I could fit this one," He palmed at her right breast, caressing it gently as he spoke. "I could fit the whole thing in my  _ mouth. _

His voice was filled with wonder as he carefully tore his gaze from her chest, still t-shirt clad and hidden, a treasure he wanted to discover for himself. 

Questioningly, he asked for her permission, his eyes alight with awe when she nodded. 

Tracing his way back down to the hem of her shirt, he chanced one more glance at her, and Rey did not purge her reassuring expression. He wasted no further time then, lifting her shirt up and above her head. He kept it near, in case one of his parents chose to make an unplanned visit. 

The bra that met his line of sight was a cute thing, frilly and pale pink. He was itching to take it off of Rey, but he was also mindful of his parent's lingering presence a floor above. 

He didn't trust his parents to leave him and Rey alone, so he did what Ben Solo did best—he problem solved. 

He reached for the material of her bra, tugging it down with two swift pulls. The sight that greeted him left his slack-jawed and speechless. 

Her chest, even in the dim light, radiated with a constellation of freckles that he wanted to pepper kisses against, so he did. His mouth pecked each freckle, every almond shaded spec. Dragging his tongue in a languid pattern, he cherished the little mewls that Rey expressed, amazed that he could pull such sounds from her. 

He signed, nosing his way through her freckles and grazing against the stiff peak of her nipple, dusty rose and craving his attention. 

He took one into his mouth, flicking his tongue against the pinky flesh, sucking until her cries grew louder. He let the freshly saliva-coated nub go with a resounding pop, licking his way over to the other, wanting to be equal in his devotion. 

_ "Shhh, sweetheart."  _

She nodded her head, trying to quiet herself, and it made him impossibly hard watching her nose scrunch, as her eyes twisted shut while she tried with tremendous effort to silence herself. 

"Knew I could fit all of you in my mouth." 

After a few more moments of tasting her, letting her pebbled nipples find safety in the wet center of his mouth, his hands began to explore further, amazed at the feel of her bare flesh against his hands. 

"So soft," He mumbled in reverence, fingers dancing more confidently over the hem of her jean shorts. He tugged at the belt loops, drawing them towards him as if that alone would make the denim disappear. 

"Wanna see you here too." His thumb flicked over her center, making his intentions clear.

Her moan was muted, but her permission was still there, still present as he moved to fidget with the buttons of her denim.

There were _three_ buttons. THREE.

Why did there need to be so many goddam buttons?

He painstakingly undid each one, muttering a curse of praise once he was able to tug the infernal material down her slender legs and by her ankles. He was slow to rake his eyes over her limbs, climbing over every scar on her knee and each freckle on her thighs. He was terrified he might rupture into a thousand pieces at the sight of her nearly naked.

He took a deep breath, peeking at the apex of her legs, nearly choking at the sight of her hidden by a pair of cotton panties that he deliberately peeled away. 

"Rey..." He swallowed, eyes fixated on the lovely thatch of curls, chestnut and feminine against her cunt, beautiful and perfectly  _ her.  _

He was inarticulate, amazed at her vulnerability, and the way she trusted him with the most sacred parts of her. "Fuck, you're  _ perfect."  _

She shuddered at his admiration, and he wanted to give her plenty more reasons to tremble.

"Lean back." He murmured gently, watching as she let herself sink into the corner of the sectional, her elbows propped up along her sides to keep her just slightly raised. In that position, she could watch, and Ben felt more nervous about having an audience. 

He moved forward, leaning on his knees to get closer to Rey. With one elbow, he propped himself up, the other inching closer to her magnetic core. He grasped her ankles, prying them apart, carefully evaluating her responses. Her steady breathing and affable orbs were confirmation enough to keep going. With her legs spread, she was more accessible this way, allowing Ben to wedge himself snuggly between her, giving him ample room to explore.

Unskillfully, his fingers brushed forward, tracing over her folds, astonished by the slick that coated the tips of his fingers. Encouraged, he swiped two more digits against the puckered lips that now glistened with Rey's stimulation. 

She was so pretty and pink and  _ wet.  _

"You're soaked." His voice carried an air of astonishment, unbelieving that he could earn such a reaction. 

"Ben,  _ please."  _

Her whimpered pleas spurred him on, and he swallowed, taking a single digit and pushing it into her cunt, biting back a moan as she enveloped him, taking his finger with ease. She felt tight here and _hot_. He was elated by the plush feeling of her inner walls enclosing around the thrust of his finger. 

"Oh,  _ oh."  _

Ben maintained an unhurried pace, groaning with her as she began to roll her hips into his ministrations. 

But the little swollen nub, the one beckoning him to heed its needs, was something he couldn't pass up. 

He halted his action, pulling his finger from her molten core. He rolled his thumb and middle finger together, coating his thumb with her juices as if a pearl would appear between the two tips. Once sufficiently covered, he eyed the swollen nub once more, grazing it with his thumb when she reacted noisily, keening from the touch. 

"More, Ben. Fuck,  _ more." _

Ever willing to oblige, he rolled the tender pink of her clit with his thumb, massaging it with great care as she writhed against the couch with kittenish wails. Plunging a finger into her depth, he coaxed her sweet jewel to new heights, sounding her name in a low-pitched murmur.

_ "Rey." _

His warning was stern, and she covered her mouth with her hands, physically ordering herself to hush.

He added another finger to his movements, the gush of slick easing the second digit into her as she whined and throbbed around him. He began to test his technique, curling his fingers and changing his pace. Her panting grew louder, and he had to remind her to be quiet, despite the film still bellowing a loud symphonic score in the background. He wondered if he could time her release with the crescendo of the music, a maestro of his own pretty orchestra, a _solo_ performance worth every seat in the house.

He watched with avid eyes the way she would squeeze around him if he did something gratifying, or how she would admonish him for his leisurely pace, chanting for him to go _faster_. 

He accommodated, picking up the pace, and working his fingers faster and  _ harder _ , the spongy touch of her inner walls wrapping around like a snug blanket swaddling him within an inch of his life. 

"Oh...I... I'm—" 

The words slipped past her muzzle, and Ben pushed on, increasing his speed and matching each of Rey's muffled cries with his best efforts. 

"You're so pretty like this." He mumbled, taking in her disheveled appearance. Her bra was tugged, splayed off-kilter, her perfect little peaks bare and haphazardly bouncing with each rotation of her hips into his insistent fingers. Her cunt was shiny, glistening with mouth-watering arousal, dripping down her thighs as he firmly worked his fingers deeper until she blubbered incoherently into the palm of her hand. 

Sweat was gathering on his forehead, beads of perspiration as he focused on Rey's pleasure and Rey's alone. "Can you come like this?" He asked, dazed, watching as she nodded her head profusely, a silent cry pouring from her throat. 

"Please come for me." Ben begged. "I want you to come on my fingers. Can you do that for me, sweet girl?"

His voice was hoarse, desperate for Rey to find her pleasure, encouraging her with the words he didn't know he had within him. Being with Rey at this moment had unearthed a yearning for her that had been buried deep within himself, only brought to the surface by the way she clenched around him, tightening with a release ready to explode. 

"Be... _ Ben."  _

His name sounded heavenly as it fell from her quivering lips. He hovered above her frame, nipping at her wet mounds, lavishing them as he kissed up her freckled chest, nuzzling his nose against her neck and jaw. His tongue swept over her ear, lapping at the small inner shell. His breath came out in heavy pants, warm air trickling across the sensitive cartilage.

Rey vibrated and shook, her body on the precipice of sweet, sweet release. "That's it, sweetheart, just like that. Let go for me. You deserve to feel  _ good." _

The cry that ripped from Rey's throat was unlike anything she had ever unleashed, a gurgled whine as her hands fisted the blanket beneath her. She had relinquished her semi-propped position, her body now burrowed in the cushions below, sinking further into its luxury as Ben brought her to the edge. 

"You kids alright down there?" 

Han's voice floated over the sound of the movie, and Ben was powerless to reach for any remotes at that moment. 

He sat up but never once did Ben halt his actions. 

Rey's eyes shot open, and her body lifted from the couch, filled with alarm as Ben continued to exert himself, raising his voice to carry over the sound of crashing cars and other piercing sound effects.

"Yeah, dad. We're just at the climax." 

If Rey could have passed out, she might have. Ben's words either mortified her or grounded her in reality that she was about to come in the Solo's basement under their oblivious supervision. Instead, she closed her eyes and fell back against the sectional with a nonexistent thump. Her free arm lifted to shield her face, but Ben wasn't having  _ any  _ of that. 

"Mom says you need to take Rey home after the movie's over." 

Ben, blowing a stray hair out of his face, grit his teeth, but nodded. "Okay."

"Enjoy your _big_ finale."

Ben snorted, imagining the dramatic flair in which his dad undoubtedly rolled out that comment, eyebrows wiggling and smirk glowing, but the sound of the basement door shutting meant that they were alone once more. 

"Move your arm, Rey. Wanna see that pretty face when you come." 

She did as she was told, flinging her arm to her side. 

"Good girl." 

She practically howled from the praise, and he made a mental note always to adore his Rey, knowing that  _ this  _ was how it made her react. 

"S' close.." She mumbled, and Ben lifted his thumb back to her clit, swirling the large pollex until Rey gasped, her body stiffening, before shaking, the loveliest little moans spilling from her lips. She tightened around his digits and rode out the waves of her orgasm. 

_ "Ben." _

Hearing his name amid her climax was a revelation. 

He had made her come.

Ben Solo had made his girlfriend _come_ with his own two fingers. 

"Fuck, you're so gorgeous." 

Rey's cheeks were flushed red, a color that spilled down her chest, and the sight of her rosy skin made his heart beat faster. He pulled his fingers from her warmth, despite the vice-like grip that urged him to indulge in the aftershocks of his work. 

He inspected his polished fingers, spreading them apart and watching the way her slick spread like a spider's web between the lengths. Mesmerized, he brought her coated essence to his lips, darting his tongue out to lick away the cloying traces of Rey. He was on autopilot, devoid of his normal, cautious self. This Ben wanted to utilize his five senses to their full capacity and think about the what-ifs later during a sticky, sheet-changing dream. 

"Mmm, so sweet, like honey." He licked every last drop of her slick from his fingers, watching as Rey stared at him in surprise. Caging her under his arms, he pecked a sweet kiss to her lips, the corner of her mouth, and against her jawline. "Can't wait to taste you properly."

Rey was gawking at him now, eyes dilated, breath uneven. "What, what about you?"

She asked, her voice lethargic and lazy, _serene_. 

"Hmm?" Ben hummed, nuzzling against her pliant frame, so soft and supple under his hands. What he would have given to know every thought running through her mind. Studying her features only served to fill him with pride, still amazed that he had managed to bring Rey into a state of bliss using his fingers. This was definitely going to go down in the history books as one of his best achievements, even more so than winning the scholastic decathlon because he knew in the Ptolemaic model of the universe, every planet required an epicycle revolving on a deferent which was offset by an equant (which was also different for each planet). Yeah, it was better than even that moment. 

"You...spent all of this time on me. Don't… don't you want a turn?" 

He was nestled into her frame, reaching down to pull the covers over them while the movie continued to play. They both paid it no mind. 

"Next time." He promised, pulling her closer as she curled into his arms. 

"Besides, knowing my mom, she's about five minutes from bursting down the stairs, and I'm not ready to get caught with my dick out for her to see." 

Rey chortled, shaking her head as she rested against Ben, a feeling he savored. 

"I guess I should get dressed then?" 

Pouting, Ben nodded, but not before reaching up and petting at her breast, squeezing it in his palm. "I'm going to have the best dreams tonight." He purred, reluctantly letting Rey go as she made quick work of dressing herself. 

"Not me."

Ben sat up, perplexed by her comment. He didn't understand. 

"Did...I do something, did you not...enjoy?"

Rey silenced him by bringing her finger to his lips, shushing him before he could solicit her further. 

"No dream will ever top this moment. It was better than a dream. It was incredible." 

Her words hit him like a freight truck, and though Ben couldn't help but agree with Rey, he still knew his dreams would try to stack up as best they could to this wondrous moment.

Tonight  _ had  _ been incredible, wonderful, astounding. 

Too bad it had to come to an end.

"Let me get you home before the cavalry comes riding in." 

It was easy to pick up after themselves; the basement looked untouched by the time they made their way up the stairs. Ben had managed to wash his hands in the bathroom downstairs after Rey had excused herself to the toilet first. Good hygiene is imperative! And smelling like your girlfriend's freshly fingered pussy was not on the top of his must-explain experiences to his parents. They made quick goodbyes to Han, and Leia who had wandered to the main floor, just as Ben had assumed. 

By the time Ben had managed to drop Rey off and return home, his bed had never looked so welcoming. 

His eyes remained open, glued to the ceiling above him before glancing at his right hand. "It's just you and me tonight, old pal." 

He knew that he had promised Rey  _ next time  _ to fulfill any of his needs, and selfishly he hoped that next time was sooner rather than later. Because now that he had felt her, the silken heat of her wondrous womanhood, seen the freckles that were scattered around the rosy pink of her nipples—he didn't know how long he could go without more. He had unlocked some primal, horny teenager within himself, a Pokemon evolution where his new powers meant purposeful boners and conquering basic sexy talk. Experiencing this type of euphoria with Rey had startled him and given him new purpose (and plenty to research on Incognito mode at a later date). 

They would learn together, and somehow, he felt a little less nervous about taking these new, major steps in their relationship. Yes, his friends probably had more experience in this department, and he had never felt awkward or that he had been missing _out_ on the glory of his teenage years because he wasn't hooking up with random girls (which was so far out of his wheelhouse). No one had ever made him want to explore his sexuality; the Internet had sufficed thus far. With Rey, he felt like he could do anything, _be_ anything. A promise for something his heart practically skipped for. 

It was then that he knew, without a doubt, that he hadn't missed out on anything in his life, because whether he had known it or not, he had been waiting on Rey to burst into his world. Someone he was tethered to, connected in a way that filled in all of the gaps, and made him feel less alone in life because she understood him in a way that no one ever quite had. 

And it was _more_ that he dreamed of, again and again that night.

Because it was in his sleep that he realized that the best was yet to come. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!
> 
> I wanted to take the time to say how much I have appreciated the comments and the general love that I have received for this fic. It has been wonderful engaging with everyone and being even a small part of someone's joy whenever I have the chance to update! 
> 
> Last week was a bit hectic. I had a huge academic paper due and it was my birthday! So now that some of that is out of the way, I should be able to get back to a regular posting schedule. At least I'll try! I always keep an updated schedule on my [ tumblr ](https://savvyserendipity.tumblr.com) and my [ twitter.](https://twitter.com/savvyserendip) If you ever want to share a dialogue with me on those sites, I welcome it! 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this update and that it was worth the wait!


	9. you had me at solo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot express my gratitude enough to everyone who has taken the time to continue reading this story. 
> 
> Thank you so much, truly.
> 
> Enjoy. 
> 
> 💌

_ "Well, _ what was it like?"

Rey felt her face instantly flush as she glanced up at Rose, who was glimpsing at her precariously from the golf cart she was ordering down to the course for Mr. Pryde. 

"I don't think  _ this  _ is the place to have that conversation." 

Rey's face was beet red as she stepped back, letting Rose sign the cart off in Pryde's name. Rose had been on her the second the cart drove off, and Rey groaned. There was no fighting Rose Tico once she had that determined fire burning in her eyes. Rey could practically feel the dams breaking under Rose's scrutiny, and she hated herself for caving so quickly. 

"It was... _ earth-shattering _ ."

Rose squealed so loudly that the birds fluttered from the tree branches above, seeking refuge from the high-pitched wails of two teenaged girls. 

"God, you lucky bitch." 

Rey snickered a bit, a Cheshire grin crossing her face as she sidled up to Rose by the podium. 

"Had any more fun times since then?" Rose asked, idly checking her iPad for any updates in the meantime. The golf carts weren't going to run themselves, after all.

"No, no. We haven't had the chance. He went and visited his Uncle over the weekend, and I helped Maz clean out the attic." 

"Do you...are you _ready_ for more?"

The million-dollar question, or so it felt. Fiddling with her thumbs, Rey sucked in her cheeks, gnawing on them as she contemplated her response. 

"Morning, Rose. I want to check out a cart." 

_ Thank _ _god_. Rey muttered to herself, saved in the nick of time. 

"Of course, Mr. Hux." 

Rey stifled a chuckle as Rose shot her a dirty look, presumably as if to say, don't _think that I'll have forgotten this conversation._

Rey's ears perked at the name, wondering if the man speaking was, a one, Brendol Hux. Her eyes roamed up and over the golf shoes precariously tied on his feet, the khaki shorts and navy collared polo. The red hair that was neatly combed over atop his head was the clearest indicator alone of who this man was. 

"And who's this?" He asked, eyes darting over to Rey. Though Rey was on a ten-minute break and had the right to chat with Rose, something about Brendol's curious gaze made Rey want to squirm a bit. 

"Rey, sir. Rey Johnson."

"Oh, I've heard about you, alright." 

Shrinking in her spot, Rose glanced sideways at her while confirming Brendol's cart. 

"All good things, I hope."

"You certainly have a propensity for staying on the tip of everyone's tongue."

Smiling somewhat, unsure of what else to do, Rey shrugged. "Suppose that happens when you're as memorable as me."

Snorting, Brendol nodded noncommittally as his cart pulled up just in front of them, piloted by Beaumont. 

"Memorable, indeed." Sorting his personal belongings into his pocket, he motioned for Beaumont to situate his golf bag on the cart. "Ladies."

He offered, tipping his hat before stalking off to his cart. Rey let out a deep exhale before rolling her eyes at Rose, who just stared at her in amusement. "Memorable as you? I'm sure Ben would agree…" 

Swatting at Rose's arm, Beaumont walked over, a lopsided grin dominating his face. "What's so funny?" 

"Rey's reputation exceeds her." 

Beaumont snickered, shaking his head. "To be fair, Brendol's on the board of trustees. He probably caught wind of all of your complaints."

_ "Fake _ complaints, thank you very much."

"Right right." He laughed, wrapping his arms in front of him. "Is Bazine still trying to take you down?"

Rey shook her head, adjusting her ponytail as they trio chatted. "No, she hasn't bothered me in a while."

"You know what the means, don't you?" Beau asked, mirthful mischief radiating off of him in big waves. 

Both Rey and Rose shook their heads, unsure of where he could be going with this. 

"She's probably plotting something big."

Rose sighed in exasperation, setting her iPad back on the podium. "This isn't some galactic space war, and I hardly think she's plotting some sort of escalation." 

Beau shrugged, hands resting at his sides now. "In my experience, girls like  _ that _ don't give up so easily." 

"When do girls talk to you outside of us?" Rose prompted, eyebrow arched. 

"I'll have you know  _ plenty  _ of girls talk to me. Often. Regularly, even."

_ "Suuuure." _ Rose and Rey prattled out simultaneously, giggling afterward at their shared reaction. 

"Seriously, from what I know, she's pretty into Ben. Can't imagine she'd just go out with a whimper and not a bang." 

"That is  _ not  _ what I wanted to hear, Beau." Rey groaned, feeling Rose pat her back, extending some comfort. 

"I've worked here long enough to know she's at least got something else up her sleeve." 

Crinkling her nose at this new admission, Rey sighed. 

"Why don't you go woo her then, Mr. All-the-girls-love-me."

Beaumont laughed then, mulling over the suggestion as if it had never occurred to him to do just that. "I don't know. I like having all of my limbs attached." 

"If you don't scram back to the cart garage, you might not have any limbs to speak of." Rose dared him to challenge her, and he threw up his hands in mock defeat. 

"Good luck, Rey!" He was turned around now, walking back up the path to the garage and out of sight. 

Rey pouted as Rose leaned against her podium, a quiet wind spilling over them. 

"Don't listen to Beau. He's just—"

"He's just right, more than likely. Bazine probably has been plotting my demise these last couple of weeks. And I've been too  _ distracted  _ to notice."

"I was going to say bonehead, actually." Rose jutted out her lip, thoughtfully regarding Rey. "By distracted, do you mean, wondering when your next Bengasm will be?"

Rey's face was flaming again, and she wanted to melt into the ground, slide down into the unsealed crevices, and never be seen again. They could plaster her face on milk cartons and street lamps, hoping to find her one day, but she'd be long gone by then, a fleeting memory.

"I'm never telling you anything again." 

"Oh, lighten up. I'm happy for you! My baby's all grown up! And having sex."

Rey cried, her face redder than the flowers in the beds below. "We're not… we haven't had—"

"You haven't had sex  _ yet, _ but you  _ will. _ And I want all of the salacious details to follow. He's so tall and big. I bet he has a huge—"

"Rose!" Rey squeaked, covering her face as Rose just grinned. 

"I've got to get back to the snack shop. That is if I don't die from embarrassment on the way over."

Rose laughed, shooing her off. "I'll make sure your eulogy is appropriate."

"I can't stand you," Rey grumbled, stalking off towards the snack shop. 

The night after Ben had dropped her off, Rey had done two things.

1). She had sprinted to her room, offering Maz a simple goodnight.

2). And she had immediately called Rose and spilled the beans.

Rey hadn't quite found the words for what had transpired between her and Ben and his basement couch. On the ride home, they had both been quiet, bashfully reflecting on the inescapable truth that things between them changed, different, but expected. New and exciting. 

Telling Rose the way that Ben had reduced her to a puddle, with considerable tact, had made their moment real—that it wasn't just some figment of her wild imagination. The way she had to clean herself up afterward when she got home was even more tangible proof of their teenage shenanigans. 

It wouldn't have been too farfetched to believe that she had dreamed her sticky, heated exchange with Ben—those very thoughts had hostilely taken over her waking thoughts and dream-induced slumbers since then.

She often found herself daydreaming in the snack shop, those large digits of Ben's creeping into her lecherous thoughts before someone's onion ring order needed to be delivered. 

It was inevitable, their union, with the more she thought about it. They had been growing bolder with their affection, kisses lingering, hands wandering. 

Ben would get this look in his eye where he would look at her,  _ really  _ look at her, like she was the stars, the moon, and all of the sky. Thinking about it now made her all warm and fuzzy. 

She couldn't  _ wait  _ for her shift to be over so she could see her Ben and tell him how much he had plagued her every waking thought since they were parted, but what else was new? 

Clocked back in, Rey tapped her fingers idly on the counter, waiting for any orders from the pool deck to come in. It was a slower week at the Country Club, mostly because it was a holiday weekend. Many families tended to head out of town to go boat at Lake Naboo or whatever it was families with enormous wealth liked to do on holiday weekends. 

Rey kept herself busy chatting with Finn as they plotted the details of his plan to express his feelings to Rose for her birthday this Friday. It was going well, other than Finn promising to pop out of a box filled with balloons and doves, but Rey didn't have the chance to chastise Finn's idea. The bell _dinged_ pulled Rey from their conversation, much to her chagrin. 

"We're going to talk about this dove thing when I get back." 

She joked, grabbing for her notepad and pulling the pencil from behind her ear. Forcing a smile on her face, Rey opened the order window, pencil in hand. 

"What can I help you with today?"

She asked the question out of habit before her eyes landed on the surprised face of Bazine, who stood awkwardly on the other side of Rey as if she hadn't expected to see her. 

"I...um wanted to order a Cobb salad with water. Dressing on the side."

Bazine's voice was laced with a tension that Rey felt in her own body. So far, she wasn't lashing out at Rey; thus, she considered it a small victory. Scribbling the order down, Rey thought she'd attempt to break the uneasiness in the air between them. 

"One Cobb salad coming right up. No poison, promise."

At first, Bazine's eyes widened, then narrowed, an expression that accepted that Rey was simply joking with the dark-haired teen, despite the mountain of problems that Bazine had caused Rey in the past. If Rey could garner a truce between the two of them, maybe this nagging feeling of Bazine's antics would subside. 

"Don't worry. I make Hux eat each of the first bites of my food just to be on the safe side."

She winked at Rey then, and Rey mirrored Bazine's neutral demeanor, both seemingly at an impasse. 

"I'll bring it out to you when it's ready."

Bazine hesitated for a moment but nodded. Rey could have sworn she saw the small makings of a 'thank you' on her lips, but it was left unspoken as Bazine sauntered away and over to Hux at their poolside seats. 

Closing the window, Rey grabbed her notepad and trotted over to Finn. She placed the order in front of him and stepped back as he got to work, prepping the meal. 

"In other bizarre news, Bazine, let me take her order without threatening to have me fired."

"That's good, yeah?"

"I think so." Rey pursed her lips thoughtfully. "Your hairnet's crooked." 

Finn, looking up at his forehead, huffed while his gloved hands chopped a few tomatoes. "Mind getting it for me? Hands are a bit full."

Rey nodded absently, moving towards Finn and adjusting his hairnet until it settled just right. 

"Thanks." 

"Mhm." 

She hummed, watching as Finn diligently added each ingredient to the salad bowl, while Rey waited. 

"Do you think she's over it then, you and Ben?" Finn asked, adding a pinch of pepper with a dramatic flair, beaming at Rey. "Hm?" He nodded, looking for applause, which Rey gave him with a soft giggle. 

"I hope so. She even joked with me just now. Maybe these last two weeks have been good for her soul." 

"One could only hope. Hey, could you grab the dressing out of the fridge?"

Rey quietly accepted, walking over to the refrigerator to grab the pre-measured cups of dressing for Finn. He thanked her again, garnishing the salad with the last ingredients before placing the dressing on the side. 

"Order up?" Rey asked playfully, bumping her hip into Finn before he handed over his creation to Rey. "You sure there's no poison in here? I did promise her."

Finn laughed, working to clean up his station. "You watched me the whole time!"

Rey felt her smile widen as she shrugged. "Not the  _ whole  _ time, I did get the ranch."

"Oh, you've caught me." He deadpanned, placing his utensils in the sink. 

Shaking her head, Rey pushed her body up against the swinging door that led outside. "I'm blaming you if she keels over."

"Thanking me, you mean?" 

Rolling her eyes, Rey used her body to open the door and stepped foot on to the deck. With one glance, she made her way over toward Bazine and Hux, lounging in the sun. 

"One Cobb salad, dressing on the side." Pausing, she turned to Hux, waving at him. "Hey, Hux." He returned her greeting, while Bazine lowered her glasses and regarded the interaction. 

"And my water?" She finally drew out, expression impartial.

Rey inwardly cursed as she settled the bowl on to the side table next to the pair. "I'll go grab that now." 

Bazine turned to her salad, inaudibly addressing Rey as she scampered off to grab Bazine's water. She was half-way back to the two lazing at the pool when a hand reached out and grabbed her by the elbow. 

"What does a guy around here have to do to get water from you, too?"

"Hey, get—"

Rey slowly turned as she looked at the large palm spanning her arm, and the body it was attached to with slow, noticeable recognition gleaming in her eyes.    


"Ben? What are you doing here? I thought you wouldn't be back until late tonight?" She asked, dumbstruck but genuinely pleased to see her handsome boyfriend. 

"Turns out, I'm no fun to be around when I'm moping around and missing my girlfriend." 

Rey smirked at that, knowing that feeling all too well.

"Hey, give me one second. I need to get this to her royal highness over there." 

Ben chuckled, releasing her arm. Rey leaned up on her toes, pressing a kiss to his cheek, and Ben glowed, smiling sweetly. "No PDA on the job, remember?" 

Rey, over her shoulder, just laughed. "I haven't been fired yet."

Ben, for his part, bit back his remark as Rey approached the duo.

"Anything else that I can get you?"

Bazine shook her head. "No, that'll do." 

"Thanks, Rey." Hux picked up the slack for Bazine, and though it would have been nice to hear it from the girl herself, she appreciated Hux for not letting his manners slip. 

"Those two giving you any trouble?" 

Ben's voice coated her like sunshine, stretching over her body and warming her up from the tips of her toes to the top of her head. "Surprisingly, no. Bazine even made eye contact with me that wasn't a deep, festering glare."

They were at the door now, and Ben seemed to ponder her words. "Good." He finally concluded, letting his words settle around them.

After a moment or two, he checked his watch and then looked down at her, trilling her with butterflies. "Is it your lunch break?" 

Rey, grabbing Ben's arm, looked at his watch too, annoyed that it wasn't digital, but rather analog. "According to your old man watch, it will be in ten minutes."

"It _is_ not an old man watch. It's a collectible." He scoffed, adjusting the leather band as he glared petulantly at her. "I'll go get the cart ready. Did you want to place an order for us?" 

" _Old man watch_." She murmured just loud enough for him to hear, grinning at his ire. She then bobbed her head, hand reaching to push the door open. "Our usual?" 

"Yes, please."

"Coming right up."

Watching Ben smile at her was a revelation. How could one express so many emotions in such a simple gesture? He could say so much or so little with how he bore his eyes into her own, gluing her to a standstill at the throne of his feet. He leaned down and kissed her squarely on the lips, shaking her from the stupor he had easily put her in. 

Finding her voice, she lobbied a half-hearted taunt at him, all bark and no bite. "No PDA at work, remember?" 

His voice was tender, oozing buttery words that paid her to heed no mind, opting to press one added kiss against her lips. "Mm, can't say that I recall." 

"You're terrible, Ben Solo."

His grin only grew, letting her finally part from his view and back into the kitchen. 

"Please tell me you have another order for me?" Finn rasped, obviously bored by the lack of action in the snack shop kitchen. 

"I do! Two double cheeseburgers, all the trimmings, and seasoned french fries."

"You and Solo are going to lunch. I take it."

Rey nodded, making her way to the soda fountain to pour them both their fizzy drink of choice, listening to Finn as he gathered his ingredients together. "Soon, you and Rose can take lunches together, too."

Puzzled, Finn jerked his head up from his slicing and dicing, furrowing his brow at Rey. "We already take lunches together?"

It was more of a question, and Rey laughed to herself, placing the lids on top of the two drinks and reaching for a pair of straws. "But they'll be  _ romantic  _ lunches once you confess your feelings to Rose." 

"I've still got a few days until then." He groaned, slicing the onion in front of him with a little more gusto than necessary. 

"You say it like it'll be the end of the world when you do."

"It will be if she says no."

"That's not going to happen, Finny-boy. As long as you're not popping out of boxes with live animals." 

"Just know, if this whole thing goes sideways, I'm never making you a cheeseburger again." 

Gasping, Rey feigned shock as Finn completed her lunch order, and she smiled, offering a kiss to his cheek. "You really do make the best cheeseburgers."

"Yeah, yeah, get out of here. Insulting my box idea." He grumbled, leaning against his station.

Thanking Finn once more, she hurried out of the kitchen with two boxed lunches and an immovable smile on her lips. Ben was just where she thought he'd be, hailing her over next to a golf cart and a snickering Rose. 

"Lunches secured?" He asked, wrapping an arm around her middle and pulling her in close for a quick kiss to the top of her head. 

"And ready to eat." She responded, waving the lunches under his nose.

Ben hummed in satisfaction as they loaded up the cart. Rose waved them off once more as Ben hit the gas.

* * *

"Where are you off too?" 

Bazine flippantly set her glass down on the side table and turned to Hux, guarding her expression against him. 

"Just need to go check on something, that's all."

"Suit yourself." Hux snorted, turning over and stretching out on his chaise lounger, closing his eyes. 

"Don't worry, I'll be back."

Hux replied with a muffled acknowledgment of her promise, though Bazine didn't give it much notice. She was too busy carrying herself over towards the cart checkout with a simple mission in mind. 

“Hi, one cart for Bazine Netal.” 

The short, tawdry girl in front of her took her request, and an equally as unappealing boy with sandy colored hair brought one down to her. "Here you go, Ms. Netal." 

She was wordless, nodding her head as he stepped out of the vehicle, lingering just off to the side. His presence annoyed her, but she couldn't wrap her head around why it even mattered. She could run him over. Be done with it. Still, he stood, watching her with interest? That couldn't be right. She instilled the semblance of fear wherever she went. It was part of her talents.

"Can I help you?" She spat out with acid, pausing to cross her arms over her chest as she shot daggers into this employee that dare keep his eyes on her. He was holding her from her task. 

"Oh no, I uh. Just thought you looked nice today."

Her face flickered momentarily, ill-prepared for him to be complimentary. It was unusual. Most employees fled in panic when she came around the corner. 

Uncrossing her arms, she let them fall to her sides as she fumbled with how to reply. He seemed to sense her struggle, stepping in and saving her.

"Not used to compliments?"

"A compliment from an employee? I get them  _ all  _ the time. It's called ass-kissing."

"Most people just say  _ thank you." _

Huffing, she questioned once again why she was entertaining this idiot. 

"Well, I'm not most people.   


She waited then for the bomb to drop and for him to abandon this pretense and insult her like so many did, though usually behind her back. But it never happened. The nuclear fission didn't rupture. The ground didn't quake. He simply stood and smiled, and the oddest sensation coiled in her belly as she was taken aback. 

"No, no, you're not."

His voice held a twinge of awe in it, and Bazine felt utterly displaced by this conversation. Ungracefully, she shuffled into her cart, gripping the steering wheel to drive off, but she paused and glanced over her shoulder. 

"What's your name, ass-kisser?" She spoke with more confidence than she felt.

"It's Beaumont." 

"Beaumont." She murmured, returning her eyes to the scoring card gripped in the clip embedded in the steering wheel. 

She gave herself five more seconds to repeat his name before pressing on the gas with one destination in mind. 

Beaumont or not, she had something she needed to do. 

* * *

"I thought I was going to be eating a cheeseburger by myself today."

Rey licked at the tips of her fingers, tasting the greasy remnants of her lunch before stretching out and resting her head in Ben's lap.

She was acutely aware that this was the first time that they had been alone since their basement excursion, and she would only be lying to herself if she didn't admit just how much she wished they were tangled up in each other's arms, fooling around some more. As if he could read her mind, his arm gently traced through her hair, and the eyes that stared down into her own were shining with a warmth she felt tingling down to her toes. 

"I had to get back home. I have to pack for this weekend." 

"Pack?" 

Rey sat up at this, tilting her head as she examined Ben. His expression was hard to read, but she recognized the truth in his words. "But you just got back."

She pouted, childishly, and with all of the guilt-tripping she could muster in her hazel eyes, but Ben could only laugh, softly and undeterred. 

"It's only for the weekend." He amended, popping a french fry into his mouth before offering Rey one, which she greedily accepted. "My parents want to go to my grandmother's lake house for a long weekend."

Her bottom lip remained jutted, her melancholy permeating the remainder of their lunch. Though she should have guessed. Holiday weekends usually meant the well endowed financially traveled west to Lake Naboo. It didn't surprise her that Ben's family had property at the sprawling lake —not very many people did. 

There would be no basement fun — part two, this weekend, after all. Then it occurred to her that his leaving would interfere in another way entirely. 

"Wait. What about Rose's birthday?" 

Ben had promised that he would attend the festivities and had been excited at the aspect of the Escape Room. It was hard to wrap her mind around him, ditching those plans in their entirety. 

"I wanted to talk to you about that."

A rustling noise distracted Rey from her plummeting mood as she glanced at the bushes, wondering what could have disturbed the trickling sound of the creek and the otherwise soothing sounds of nature. 

"Did you hear that?" 

Ben nodded, reaching out to pull Rey closer. 

"Probably just the wind."

Rey was unconvinced, but the way Ben snuggled her into his chest, it was hard to focus on what could or could not have been a small rabbit nestling in the greenery. 

"So, what did you want to talk about?" She asked, trying to hide the dejection from her voice but failing miserably. It was hard to imagine this weekend without Ben, mostly after they had enthusiastically made plans to celebrate Rose. Ben talked a big game about his Escape Room skills, and it felt like all of that was for not. Rey knew that it wasn't his fault, of course. If she had a lake house in Naboo, she'd want to spend her long weekends there, too. 

"I talked to my parents, and if it's alright with you, I thought we'd go to Rose's birthday party, and then afterward, you and I could drive out and meet my parents at the lake house." 

Oh.  _ Oh. _

"You...you want me to spend the weekend with you at your family's lake house?"

She hated the way her voice squeaked, the blatant surprise coating every word she uttered. 

"Well, yes. Unless you don't want to?"

His body slightly tensed as he held her, and she squirmed out of his grasp just to turn around and face him. 

"I want to." She brightened, pausing to let her responsibilities take precedence. "I'll just need to ask Maz first." Their smiles both grew as they sat still at that moment, just analyzing one another with eager eyes. "I'm sure she'll say yes. Plus, it would have been mean to leave me alone two weekends in a row." 

Ben chuckled, nodding in agreement. "Funny, I told my parents the same thing." 

"And that worked?" Rey asked, incredulously. 

"I think my dad was tired of me sulking around this weekend. Said I looked like a lovestruck idiot." 

Rey's ears burned when the word  _ love  _ hit the sky. She was well aware of her feelings for Ben and had wanted to tell him many times since she realized the nature of her affection. 

There just hadn't been a time that struck her as the  _ right  _ time, and so she sat silently, unsure of how to keep from making an untimely confession. 

"I don't think you're  _ that  _ much of an idiot." Rey supplied, squealing as Ben wrapped his hands around her waist, tickling her until she was panting, starry-eyed, and giggly as he checked his watch. 

"Suppose it's time to get you back."

"Yes, because we're  _ so  _ busy today." 

Ben stood up, outstretching his hand. "One day, I won't have to share you with your punch card." 

Rey took Ben's hand and pursed her lips as he helped her to her feet. 

"One day."

* * *

"It won't start."

Rey watched as Ben tried cranking the cart to life for the sixth time without success. It was comical. The luck Rey had when it came to getting back from lunch on time at this point. 

Flummoxed by the cart's sudden disinterest in starting, Rey watched as Ben stalked out of the cart, with Rey joining. 

Lifting the bench seat, Rey's eyes sagacious as ever, noticed the issue almost instantaneously. 

"The solenoid is damaged." 

Ben, impressed, or shocked, maybe even both, looked at Rey for further guidance. 

"The what?"

"It provides power to the vehicle from the battery. I helped fix some of these earlier in the summer when I would hang out at the cart garage with Rose and Beau." 

Rey explained casually enough as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Rey's eyes quickly took stock of the rest of the contents in the battery compartment, glancing frustratedly over the shoddy wiring. 

"Is that normal?"

"Not uncommon, but… strange." 

"How so?"

"There would have been signs of it going bad, and there weren't any. The crew in the garage would have never given this cart to you if they thought something was wrong with its ability to function."

Ben seemed to digest this information with interest, and she knew in some part, it made sense, especially if he had helped rebuild the Mustang. His understanding of vehicles was sharp but nowhere near the knowledge Rey possessed. 

"Lucky for us, and the five minutes that I have to get back to lunch, I know a little trick." 

* * *

"Holdo's going to have a field day with you when she realizes that you were late."

"It wasn't my fault, not really." Rey had nearly cursed out loud when her digital punch card rang in at seven minutes past her lunch break, but she had chalked it up to a fortune's disfavors. 

"Yeah, but she's probably been itching to  have a legit reason to write you up for a while now."

"She can write me up on Tuesday. I've got weekend plans."

"Oh?"

"Ben invited me out to his family's lake house for the weekend."

"At Naboo? Damn, lucky."

Rey just beamed as she watched the clock tick by with no customers to fill the time otherwise. 

"I'll send pictures." 

"Yes, provide proof to make us poor peasants even more jealous." 

"I'll pose next to grandmother's jewels, just to rub it in." Rey laughed and glanced at the clock again. After a second ticked by, she drummed her fingers against the cold metal of the countertop. "Do you think I could sneak off to Rose for a few minutes?"

Finn shrugged his shoulders. "I don't see why not. It's just Bazine and Hux out at the pool. They haven't placed any other orders since before your lunch." 

"Just tell Holdo I'm in the bathroom with explosive diarrhea if she comes around." 

Finn's face contorted, screwing up as if he had just become suddenly sick. 

Rey took a moment to excuse herself, stepping out onto the patio and nearly colliding with Bazine. 

"Oh, you're back."

Rey quirked a brow. "What was that?"

"I didn't realize you were back from your lunch break, that's all. You  _ were  _ on your lunch break, right? That's the only reason Ben ever seems to show up to this place."

Rey, skeptical of Bazine's sudden chirpiness, bobbed her head, hands slipping down to rest at her hips. "Um, yeah. But now I'm back as you can see. Did you need anything?"

"No, no. I'm getting ready to leave." Her voice was saccharine sweet, and it made Rey's skin crawl. "Ta-ta!"

Rey watched as Bazine slung her long hair over her shoulders, nearly whipping her in the face as she sauntered off. 

"Ta-ta." She muttered under her breath, turning on her heel to go chase down Rose. 

* * *

"Good call on the solenoid, but I can't imagine we wouldn't have caught that before bringing the cart down. We run tests on them every morning to make sure we don't send anyone off in a bad cart." 

Rey figured as much, listening to Rose read more from the diagnostic chart while she leaned against one of the sturdier trees lining the cart checkout station. "It's one thing for you to bring me a bad cart, imagine if Brendol Hux or anyone else would have come to me with that." 

Rey grimaced, nodding her head in understanding. "How'd you get the cart to run anyhow?" 

"That part was easy. I bypassed the solenoid by connecting the two terminal wires. Gave us the spark to get it back to you."

Rose tutted, tapping her finger against her iPad. "Just weird, but at least you made it back. Were you super late?"

"No, and Ben was hellbent on finding Holdo, but I told him not to worry about it. I think even if she saw that I was late, she probably wouldn't even attempt approaching me at this point after how much time I spent in her office early on. I know the exact amount of planks of wood on the floor."

Rose, for her part, just laughed, pursing her lips slowly. "How many?"

"One hundred and eight." 

The two girls tittered as Rey sighed, watching the golfers drive by on the pathways in the distance. 

"Are you excited about your birthday?" 

Rey didn't have to ask because she knew the answer. Still, it was nice to hear Rose talk about something other than work. 

"I am! Finn called and got the Escape Room booked for us. It's a murder mystery theme."

"Oooh. Exciting!" 

"Yes, I thought so too. Finn went above and beyond to book it too. It was sold out."

"Finn truly cares about you. He wasn't going to let your eighteenth birthday be a wash."

Rose's cheeks warmed as she flipped needlessly through her iPad schedule, checking on cart returns and the like. 

"I'm lucky to have him in my life." She murmured, almost dazed, before embellishing her sentence. "Lucky to have  _ both  _ of you in my life."

Rey pushed off of the tree and waltzed over to Rose, slinging her arm over her shoulder to pull her in close. 

"We wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

Hey Maz, I'm home!"

Rey's voice carried throughout the house when Maz finally emerged from the kitchen. The smell of chicken roasting was enough to make Rey's stomach growl as she set her work bag down by the front door and kicked her shoes off. 

"How was work today?"

Rey sighed dramatically, heading towards Maz, still dressed in her uniform. She had elected not to change after work, wanting to get home as soon as possible to speak to Maz. 

"Eventful! But I was wondering if we could talk tonight? I have something I wanted to ask you."

Maz, observant as ever, nodded, pointing at Rey's garb. 

"Why don't you go change and we'll finish dinner together, hm? Then you can ask me your question."

"Yes, ma'am." 

Rey turned to head towards the stairs, grateful to be home. Her mind was abuzz with what Maz would say to her spending the weekend with Ben's family at their lake house. She was hopeful that Maz would say yes, but she didn't want to get her hopes up if that ended up not being the case. 

A whole weekend with Ben? At Naboo? Her mind was practically dancing at the idea. She hadn't had the time to appreciate the invitation with everything that happened post-lunch, but it was all she could do to keep herself from shouting it at Maz. 

"Rey, darling, are you coming?" 

Lost in her thoughts, she hadn't realized how much time she had wasted in her room without actually changing. Shucking her uniform off and switching into something a little cozier, Rey looked over at her desk, eyeing the photo of her and Ben from the dinosaur attraction.

_Yes_ , she hoped, with fingers crossed, that they'd have the chance to make more memories together. 

Making memories with Ben turned out to be much more fun than she would have imagined.

And with all of their time spent together, she seemed to be looking for the perfect moment to tell him how she felt. He seemed to have presented it to her on a silver platter or, at least, a brown boxed lunch. 

"Rey?"

"Coming, Maz!"

Picking up the picture in her hands and tugging it into her chest for a hug, she smiled with giddy joy before setting it back down on her desk.

 _Soon_.

She thought.

Soon, she'd finally tell Ben Solo that she loved him, and his old man watch. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this next installment! 
> 
> We're just setting up for some memorable moments to come in the chapters.
> 
> Hope everyone had a lovely weekend. 
> 
> Until next time!


	10. i know a place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all of the love and the comments on this story. They are what motivates me to keep posting. I am thrilled to have made something that people are enjoying. Without further ado, chapter ten.

“After the birthday party, you’re driving straight down to the lake, hm?”

Leia’s voice aired on the side of nonchalance, but her eyes spoke volumes as they stared down into Ben’s teenaged, hormone-driven soul. 

_ "Yes, _ mom. Rey’s bag is already packed. She text me.” Ben offered while leaning against the island in the kitchen, embarrassed only _somewhat_ by her probing.

“Good, good. Your father’s packing the car now. He’s just itching to get out on the open road.” 

_ "I bet he is," _ Ben mumbled, fingers tapping against the granite countertop underneath his fingers. 

“What was that, Benji?”

Ben glanced at the watch on his wrist, catching the time, avoiding his mother’s prodding.

“Nothing. I’ll make sure to text you when Rey and I are on our way.” 

Ben’s head lifted, barely shifting to look over his shoulder as his father walked in from the mudroom connecting the garage and the rest of the house. The small bag annunciated his presence when he plopped it unceremoniously on the counter, earning Ben’s full attention. 

“If you’re bringing the ‘Stang, make sure to take her on the scenic route." Han huffed. " No sense bringing a girl out to the lake house if you don’t plan on showing off the sites on the way there.” 

Han leaned in closer this time, bumping Ben in the ribs as he spoke. “Or at least pulling over to enjoy your own,” Han paused, chuckling.  _ "lovely _ site.”

Sputtering, Ben glanced between his parents, who seemed to be conspiring against his resolve, and what was worse, was that they were winning. He watched with shrewd vision as Han just smirked at Leia, who radiated with pure delight at the chance to revel in the newness of Ben’s first and most serious relationship. 

“If you two are going to be embarrassing, please get it out of your system now before I bring Rey out for the weekend.” 

Han, for the most part, just grinned, and Ben knew it was a waste of breath to demand his parents not pinch his cheeks and pull out the baby books for the entirety of three days. But no one could say he didn’t at least  _ try  _ to spare his dignity. 

“Oh, Benji, we’re both just so happy for you.” Leia’s eyes were gleaming, misty, and laden with pride as she walked towards her son and clutched his hands gingerly within her relatively small ones. “Rey’s such a sweet and kind girl, and...I just didn’t know if you were  _ ever _ going to find someone that you clicked with.” 

“Mom,” Ben began, listening to the way Leia’s voice began to choke up, displaying so much emotion in a way that Ben was entirely unprepared for. Not to mention, it was all happening over the morning rush of Han’s disorganized brand of packing. Never one to pack the night before, Han always frantically shoved clothes into a bag and called it good, much to Leia’s chagrin. 

If there were ever someone more impatient to get on the road than Han, Ben would love to meet them. 

“Don’t  _ mom _ me. I’m allowed to be happy for my son.”

“You act like I was never going to find love and be a hermit my entire life.”

In hindsight, he should have realized his mistake.

The moment the _L-word_ came barreling out of his mouth, uncontrollable and unrestricted, Ben knew. 

Ben knew his mother would not heed his pleas of no embarrassment. 

He braced himself for the sting of her overbearing nature, her inevitable game of twenty questions. The merciless taunts and teases from his father were sure to follow, and if the sky above him could have opened up and sucked him into a black hole, he would have welcomed it. His body could float among the dark abyss of the night sky forever if it meant sparing himself the humiliation of this moment. 

And then the strangest thing happened.

“You  _ love  _ her, Benji?”

His hands were still clutched within the hold of his mother’s delicate touch, and her question demanded his attention. Slowly, his eyes lowered, searching his mother’s face for... _ something _ . Something that wasn’t there at all. 

There were no hints of over-indulgent smiles or noisy squeals. 

Instead, Leia looked at him as if Ben had just given her the belief in Santa Claus, the Easter Bunny, and the Tooth Fairy all at once. It was the type of look a mother gave a son when words failed to capture her emotions' true essence. 

“You love Rey?”

She asked again, and Ben stood silently, lips parted and unable to do anything other than nod his head. 

“Oh, sweet boy.” She murmured, relinquishing his hands before pulling him into a hug, the kind that was almost laughable to observe from the outside looking in —like a koala hugging a giraffe.

“How long have you known?” 

He held his mom for a moment longer, inhaling her comforting scent, a mixture of lavender and cedarwood. It grounded him as he released Leia, twisting to see Han soundlessly leaning against the countertop behind him. 

“For...awhile.”

Leia eyed him, speculatively, bringing her hand to her mouth, measuring her words with careful consideration. 

“Does Rey know?”

Ben shook his head.

This was, of course, a question he had been mulling over himself, unsure of why he had been withholding this from Rey. He kept telling himself it was because he wanted the timing to be perfect, that he wanted to say this to her with some grand, romantic gesture.

And that was true, to an extent. 

The real reason he hadn’t told Rey was much more straightforward. 

He was a coward, afraid of spilling his heart out and facing rejection. 

It was Han who spoke next, his gruff voice much more sensitive than his usual delivery.

“Are you going to tell her?” 

Ben shrugged his shoulders, quietly stewing over his fears while Han shifted off of the wall and rested a hand on his son’s shoulder. 

“Whatever you’re thinking, stop.”

Ben looked over at his dad, eyes filled with reluctance but willing to concede. 

“I know my son, and I know his heart even better.” Han’s finger jabbed right into the center of Ben’s chest, poking at him as if to drill in his point. 

“And I know that if there’s a girl he’s crazy about, he should tell her.” 

Ben looked at his dad now, but Han’s eyes shifted, glancing past Ben and focusing just beyond him. Ben furrowed his brow, following his father’s line of sight, and landed on the smiling form of his mother. 

It was then he understood.

He took a moment, maybe two, and remained quiet, searching for the words he had been too nervous to ask.

“You don’t think it’s too soon?”

Han chuckled, squeezing his son’s shoulder. 

“When you know, you know.”

He sounded as matter-of-fact as Ben had ever heard his dad. As positive as the time he had told Ben that the Falcon was the _superior_ car to the Mustang. Ben didn't know if he quite believed Han on that bold claim just yet.

“What if she doesn’t feel the same way?” His voice was softer now, vulnerable, giving away his most profound concern and worry. 

“You’ll cross that bridge when you get there. But you can’t give up before you’ve even tried.” 

_ Easier said than done. _

The silence in the room lasted for a few seconds before Leia came closer and gave Ben a comforting pat on the arm. Her touch was a balm to his soul, grounding him in the kitchen where he revealed the undeniable truth of his feelings for Rey. His parents, the Ninja blender that his mom just  _ had  _ to have one Christmas, and the aging fruit in the dish on the island were the only witnesses to this moment, and nothing had exploded. The world remained just the same as it had been before his parents knew the truth. 

Exhaling, his mother had slipped past him joining Han, and Ben turned as he watched his parents smile at him, fondly and with love. Han picked up the bag he had left on the counter and turned to his wife, reminding her of their impending road trip. 

“You promise to text us when you and Rey are on your way?”

Ben nodded, waving at the pair who were ready to leave for a weekend away. 

“Drive safe.”

Han wordlessly accepted Ben’s directive, while Leia lingered, her smile never fading. 

“C’mon, woman, or we’ll never make it.” Leia shot Han a look practically dripping in comical annoyance before yielding and making her way towards the door in the mudroom that Han held open for her. 

“We’ll see you in a few hours, Benji.”

“Don’t forget to take the scenic route!”

The door in the mudroom shut with a resounding click, and Ben stood tall, registering in his mind everything that had recently occurred. 

The musical chiming of the kitchen clock began to echo around the nearly empty house, and it served to tell Ben that the time for loitering in the kitchen and fretting over his feelings was long gone because a beautiful girl was waiting for him. All he had to do was drive to her. 

Seeking out his phone from his pocket, Ben sent a text to Rey, letting her know that he was on his way.

And then.

And then he’d tell her. 

He had to, right? 

He had been building this up for long enough, and his dad was right. He did  _ know  _ how he felt, and there was nothing more that he wanted to do than to tell Rey, too. 

But first, they needed to go to Rose’s birthday party. 

And then after, _yeah_.

Afterward, he’d take Rey the long way round.

* * *

**Knock. Knock. Knock.**

Ben’s knuckles had barely parted from the red-painted door when it flung open most animatedly, revealing a positively radiant Rey and all of her dimpled glory. 

He could have melted into a pile of unresponsive goo on the spot.

Her smile stretched across the entirety of her face, and the only thing Ben could think to do was to lean down and kiss her in greeting.

Her lips were soft against his, with the sweetest hint of sugar lingering to his taste. His tongue jutted out to savor her more, but Rey only giggled, pushing against his chest. 

“Not that I don’t enjoy making out with you early in the morning, but Maz is just in the kitchen, so…”

Ben didn’t bother to feel embarrassed and simply grinned, like the idiot he was for Rey, and followed her lead when she beckoned him into the house. 

The smell of warm vanilla coated his nostrils, and his stomach rumbled in response. Rey just laughed and grabbed his hand, pulling him into the kitchen where Maz was effortlessly icing a cake. 

“Is that for Rose’s birthday?” 

Rey was hovering around Maz when Ben asked the question, she swiped her finger in the nearly empty bowl of icing and dipped the confectionary goodness into her mouth before Maz swatted her away. 

“It won't be if Rey doesn't stop sneaking most of the icing.”

She had always had a sweet tooth, and B en watched as Rey innocently shrugged, licking away the remnants of the white frosting from her finger, sans guilt. 

_ Oh, _ how he’d like to be that finger.

“I didn’t do it, I  _ swear _ .” Rey looked up at Ben with big doe eyes, pleading for something he knew he couldn’t deny her. “Right Ben?”

Ben’s lips parted, ready to defend his Rey, but Maz, whose back was to him, raised her spatula and silenced him. 

“Don’t lie to me.”

Ben closed his mouth with such fierceness and gulped, eyes turning down to Rey, who just glared at him. “Traitor.”

She huffed, and Maz chuckled while flicking her wrists with practiced ease. 

“My bag is upstairs. I can go grab it and bring it downstairs.”

Ben shook his head, his dark locks swaying from the motion. 

“I’ll get it and go load it in the trunk.”

“How gentlemanly of you.”

“I aim to please.” 

Rey’s cheeks turned a rosy red, and it spread across her face, so warm and inviting. He liked it when she blushed. There was something about the way her face would expressively radiate with her feelings, almost like he could read her mind. 

Rey mumbled the directions before turning on her heel and moving back towards Maz. 

“First door on the left.” 

It wasn’t until he was up the stairs and entering the room in question did it dawn on him that he had never been in Rey’s room before. His hand hesitated around the doorknob, imagining the contents that were just beyond the door. Was her room green? It was her favorite color, after all. Did it have lots of pillows? She was always teasing him for only having two pillows in his room, like a  _ barbarian _ , or at least that’s what Rey said. 

And when he finally mustered the courage to step inside, it hit him instantly. The smell of jasmine that he associated with Rey. It was as if she was right there next to him, leading him in.

His eyes raked over every surface, taking in each little detail that made up her private sanctum. The walls _were_ green and plastered with her favorite movie posters and pictures of her, Finn, and Rose. Twinkly lights that made him think of Christmas were hanging from the ceiling and down the wall, casting a warm glow across her space. There were more boho-inspired pillows on her bed than there seemed to be an actual bed. The purples and oranges that stood out in her comforter couldn’t have been more Rey if she tried. Everything was mismatched, second-hand, colorful, and well-loved. It made his heart swell, seeing the life that existed between these four walls, knowing that at one point in her history, the walls used to be dull gray and lackluster.

No, this room was reminiscent of sunshine, a trait that Rey embodied very effortlessly.

Her bag was over by a desk, which upon further observation, he realized was an ode to their relationship. The desk featured a built-in shelf, and on the shelf sat pictures of them from their various escapades this summer. There were images of them at dinosaur park, their visit to the ice cream parlor, a few from the Mustang, and even some from down by the old Oak. Middle Foot was tucked away in the corner next to a tub of green space slime that Rey had won from his Uncle Luke at the planetarium. 

Every memory from dates gone by sat on this desk, and his soul felt recharged, alive, and bursting with renewed energy. A rush of longing began to pour from him. A desire to be next to Rey  _ right now _ overtook his senses. 

So he scooped up her bag in one hand and made his way towards the door, taking one last prolonged look at her space, an homage to comfort and beauty. 

Then, he bounded down the stairs two at a time.

Rey surprised Ben by approaching him at the landing with a Tupperware bowl topped with a lid, and he knew the cake was secure and ready for transport. A secret mission that they decided to accept. Though, Ben wasn't a huge fan of Tom Cruise, so he would be omitting Mission Impossible from their future movie nights.

“Ready to go?” 

Rey bobbed her head enthusiastically, and his toothy grin exposed his own growing excitement.

Maz wandered in from the kitchen, wiping her hands off on her apron before ushering Rey over for a side hug. 

“You two have fun this weekend,” Maz ordered, looking right at Ben, though it felt like she was looking through him. “But not  _ too  _ much fun.” 

Studious and polite, Ben stood by as Rey kissed Maz on the cheek and promised to text her when they arrived at Lake Naboo. 

“Make sure you bring her home in one piece, Benjamin.”

“You have my word, Maz.”

Maz didn’t reply; instead, she hummed, short and concise as he and Rey made their way to the Mustang. 

Ben fired up the car with Rey’s bag in the trunk next to his and the cake secured in the back seat. 

“Let’s go celebrate a birthday.”

Rey threw her hands up in the air, letting the summer warmth bask against her skin, and nothing felt more perfect than seeing her so carefree in the passenger seat. 

* * *

“Can you believe we had the fastest time? The owner said we beat the next closest team by at least eleven minutes!” 

Rose was squealing in delight as the foursome exited the building and, true to her word, Rose was right. They had done so well at solving the Escape Room; it was hard  _ not  _ to be proud of their teamwork. 

“And Ben, you’re knowledge of the constellations came in handy when we had to use the blacklight on Cygnus.”

“Isn’t he _so_ clever?” Rey’s hand had nestled itself into his with a gentle squeeze, and though she praised him so openly and kindly , it still made the tips of his ears redden.

“It was nothing.” Ben played off, watching as Finn shook his head vehemently. 

“It was pretty kickass.  _ But _ let’s not forget Rose and how she solved the Scarlet riddle.”

Everyone murmured in agreement and walked in silence out of the building and into the parking lot. It wasn’t until Rose piped up, standing just off of the sidewalk, that everyone converged on her small frame.

“This has been the best birthday. I’m so glad we got to do this.” 

“Don’t forget Maz’s cake is waiting at your parent’s house to be devoured. We made sure it was dropped off.” 

“How could I forget? I had to threaten Paige on life and limb, not even to stick her nose in my cake before we got home to eat it.” 

Rey laughed and buried her face into Ben’s side as they stood in defined pairs, Rose with Finn and Rey with Ben. 

“Well, we better head that way just to be on the safe side. Maz’s cakes have been known to induce chaos.”

“Chaos only if the birthday girl _doesn’t_ get the first slice.” Rose quipped, earning grins from all.

“We can’t have that, now can we?” Finn asked, slipping his arm around Rose’s waist. Ben watched with curiosity as Rose smiled just the tiniest bit more, unable to stretch her smile any further even if she wanted to. She was practically beaming from the inside out, and Ben felt an overwhelming sense of joy for this girl who had become his friend over the last few months. 

Ben had never felt like he had a close friend group before, not like this.  He looked forward to spending time with Rose and Finn, just as much as he liked being with Rey. She had opened up his world in ways that he had never expected. He had gone from playing video games with Hux in his basement most Saturday nights to having a girlfriend that filled the crevices of his heart with adventure and laughter in the spontaneity of summer and its endless possibilities. He had new friends that valued his input and made him feel like he had always been apart of their small band. 

Rey had done so much more for him than he had taken the time to realize. Still, at this moment, surrounded by the laughing trio he had grown close to over the course of summer, he knew without a doubt that the changes Rey had brought to his life were as necessary as they were wonderful. 

“Meet you two at the house?”

Rey answered for them, and before he knew it, they were in the Stang and buckling up. 

“Did Finn finally confess his feelings to Rose?” 

He had waited until they were out of earshot of anyone, not wanting to spoil anything if his words weren’t the case. 

“He told her last night. He almost had a heart attack.”

Ben pursed his lips as he drove, relating so well to Finn’s supposed arrhythmia. 

“Can’t really blame the guy. He’s liked her for a long time, but he wasn’t sure if she felt the same way. I’d be nervous if I were in his position.”

The center of Rey’s forehead crinkled, and he couldn’t help but find it adorable, but he knew she found something in his statement that didn’t align with her own sentiments. 

“Do you disagree?” 

“It was just so obvious that Rose liked him too. If he had been a little braver, he could have spared himself the wrinkles from excessively worrying and just told her. She wasn’t going to reject him.”

Ben nodded thoughtfully and focused on the road, only stealing glances at Rey every once in a while as they approached the Tico house. 

“Love makes you do silly things. It makes you worry, and it makes you nervous, even if you shouldn’t be. The important thing is that he told her when he was ready.” 

For the most part, the two rode in companionable silence, both too wrapped up in their own thoughts to start a new dialogue. Their silence was only interrupted when Ben pulled in front of the Tico residence, parking and striding over to the passenger side to help Rey out of her seat. 

“Do you think they’ve already eaten the cake?” 

Ben asked, tucking his hand into the pockets of his shorts while Rey stretched on her toes, lifting her shirt the smallest of fractions and revealing more of her golden skin to his eyes. 

“Only one way to find out.” 

Rey looped her arm through Ben’s elbow, reeling him back in from his meandering thoughts, and the two made their way up the winding pathway. 

* * *

“I still think it’s criminal that Maz hasn’t opened a bakery. I could help her. I haven’t graduated with my business degree yet, but it’s a foregone conclusion. I could put Maz on the map.” 

Paige Tico was nothing like Ben had expected. Whereas Rose was generally all smiles and brilliant in a modest fashion, Paige was boisterous and all business. She reminded him very much of his mother, and it wasn’t hard to see why. 

Rose’s family, with the addition of Rey, Finn, Ben, and Paige’s boyfriend, Harry, were gathered around the dining room table, digging into Maz’s cake, the one Rose had explicitly requested. 

“She just thinks of it as a hobby,” Rey answered between bites, her cheeks puffed out like a chipmunk. Ben loved her feral ways and how they contrasted heavily with the prim and proper etiquette lessons his mother had endeared in him from a young age. “Believe me. We’ve all had that conversation with her. But Maz always says,”

In unison, Rose, Finn, and Rey belted out a recited line they must have heard a million times before:

_ “Baking is a hobby, and the minute I start baking for money is the day baking will no longer bring me joy.” _

Paige simply tutted, taking a much cleaner bite than Rey.

“That’s a shame. She’d make a killing.”

Paige attended Coruscant University; she was a senior this year, majoring in business, while her boyfriend was a marketing major. Ben had learned that they had big dreams of returning to the city and working for Rebel Enterprises before kickstarting their own company. 

“I could really  _ whip _ _up_ a great marketing strategy for her.”

“Oh my god, you’re _so_ corny.” Rose teased Harry, and everyone at the table settled down and worked away at the quickly dwindling cake. 

“Rose told me that you and Ben were going out to Lake Naboo for the holiday weekend?”

Ben’s ears perked up as he heard Paige’s question, and Rey nodded. 

“Ben’s family owns property out at the lake. We’re staying at his family’s lake house.” 

Rey turned to glance at Ben as if making sure her response was correct. 

Paige leaned forward, scooping up the extra frosting from her plate on her fork and taking a hearty bite. 

“How long has the house been in your family? Most houses out there that aren’t a part of the rental community are ancient.” 

Ben picked up his napkin and dabbed it across his lips as he watched everyone at the table slow down their conversations to listen to his response. Paige was right, most of the homes at the lake had been in the possession of well-known families for decades unless the properties were sold, unlikely as that was. Most owners tended to pass down the properties to their children, such as the case was for Ben's mother.

“It was my grandmother’s estate. She inherited the land as a birthright since her family was one of the first to settle in Naboo during Western Expansion. My grandfather built the house that we’re going to as a gift to my Nonna Padme. After she died, she left it to my mom and my Uncle, but Uncle Luke hardly ever goes out and uses it.”

His family history didn’t often come up, mostly because he didn’t hang out with anyone who didn’t already know about his inheritance. It felt nice to have a casual conversation regarding his grandparents and legacy without turning to the topic of wealth or other immaterial matters that these conversations tended to bring out.

In fact, no one even asked the worth of the house or compared it to their own additional dwellings. The weight on his shoulders lifted considerably, and he felt more at ease in the company he kept. 

Paige, seemingly content with Ben's shared knowledge, turned giddily towards his girlfriend. “You’re going to have the best time out there, Rey. You’ll have a killer tan by the time you get home. I’m so jealous.” 

Rose had sneakily placed the last piece of cake on her plate, and Ben was the only one to notice. She narrowed her eyes at him as if to dare him to speak ill of her decision, and at that moment, Ben knew that though Rose Tico be but little, she is fierce. Offering her a small nod, Ben steered his gaze away from the mightiest Tico.

“Not me, I don’t tan. I just burn. I’m practically a lobster after any sun exposure.”

The table burst into a fit of giggles at his honest admission, and he felt himself chuckling, too.

“At least we know you’re not a vampire.”

Finn joked, snagging a bit of cake off Rose’s plate and earning a thump on the shoulder. 

“I only took a small bite!” Finn groaned, rubbing his shoulder with a ginger caress. 

“From _ my  _ birthday cake.” 

Rey leaned in close to Ben, bringing their faces together. “Never steal food from Rose. You might not live to see the next day.”

“I heard that!” 

Ben laughed, enjoying the fellowship of everyone seated at the large dining table. Soon he was on his feet, helping clear the table alongside Rey.

He thanked the Tico’s for their hospitality and said his goodbyes to Paige and Harry. Rose and Finn walked him and Rey out to the car, both offering their own form of goodbyes. Finn and Ben fist-bumped, while Rey and Rose stood locked in a tight embrace. 

“Take lots of pictures while you’re gone.”

“I will, I promise.”

“And text me each night.”

“You know, I will.”

“Rose.” Finn nudged his girlfriend, and Rose reluctantly pulled away from the hug. “She’s only going away for the weekend.” 

“I know, but it feels like she’ll be gone forever.” 

Ben and Finn both looked at one another, unwilling to say what they were both thinking, and instead, let their respective girlfriends part ways however they wished. 

Plus, neither of the two boys standing off to the side was desperate to sport a black eye for the weekend.

Finally, Rey and Ben were in the car, waving to Finn and Rose. 

Rey had twisted in her seat, turning to wave most earnestly in their departure. “Happy birthday, Rose!” 

Her voice echoed down the street as the two bodies in the background became smaller and smaller before disappearing altogether. Rey eventually turned around and fell into her seat, more in line with the laws of the road. 

“Did you have fun?”

Ben’s fingers tapped along on the steering wheel as he smiled, replaying the day’s events in his mind. 

“That was the most fun I’ve had in a long time.” He admitted, sheepishly, as he gnawed on the plump flesh of his bottom lip. 

“They’re all excellent people.” 

Ben agreed. Rey had surrounded herself with people who genuinely cared about others, and it showed. They were a tight-knit group, and it was such a relief that they had welcomed Ben into their group, allowing him to settle in and be himself. There was no pretense or emphasis on his last name or the importance of his family. With them, he was just Ben. Not Benjamin Organa-Solo, son of wealth, prestige, and benefaction. Someone who liked the void of space and memorized the constellations. The same person who loved rocky road ice cream had an embarrassingly high score in SmashBros. 

The same person was head over heels for his girlfriend and was no longer afraid to let her know. 

“They like you. You fit in with our little ragtag group.” Rey’s voice was teasing, but it held a rich tone of gratitude, genuine happiness that the people she cared so much about cared about him too. 

“My whole life, I’ve tried to fit in where I don’t belong. I tried to be the person everyone expects me to be, even if it left me feeling unsatisfied. To everyone else, I’m just a name, a means to my mother, or my father.”

The car was rolling down the road now, twisting along the asphalt with hardly another vehicle in sight. They were in their little world back here, undeterred by honking horns or bumper-to-bumper traffic. It was just the two of them, and their thoughts, mingling together in unison. 

“But I’ve never felt more like myself than when I’m with you.”

He heard Rey gasp, imperceptibly, but it was there. 

“I don’t expect you to be anyone other than yourself, Ben. The Ben that I care for is so much more than a name.”

His right hand reached out in search of her own, and he felt his beating heart calm as their fingers interlaced. She could certainly feel the sweat gathered on his palm, but she said nothing and anchored him instead with her soothing touch. 

“How long does it take to get out to the lake house?”

His eyes glanced down to the digital clock on the dashboard, noting the time.

“About an hour, normally.”

“But?” Just like she always did, Rey could hear the way Ben left his statement open for her interpretation. 

“But I thought we might take the scenic route.”

Rey wiggled back into her seat, eyes fleeting ahead before settling on Ben. He could feel the way her hazel orbs bore into him, a question at the tip of her tongue. 

“How long does the scenic route take?”

And Ben smiled, answer already formed. 

“However long we want it to.”

Satisfied by his answer, Rey relaxed in her seat, a brief hint of her thoughtful mind at work. 

“I vote the scenic route, then.” She gave their interlocked hands a tender squeeze for good measure.

“Good, because there’s somewhere I want to take you.” 

“Oh?” She asked, the wind whisking through her long, chestnut locks. “Where is that?”

He didn’t dare look at her because he knew. One look at her and he’d tell her anything, but this? This was a surprise, something just for her to see. 

“Don’t worry. You’ll find out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot believe we're in the latter half of this story! It's all coming together now. Thanks for hanging along for the ride. I couldn't do this without you. 💙


	11. there's a secret place we go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, hello! 
> 
> Goodness! It has been a while since my last update, and I chalk that up to life just doing its 2020 thing. I certainly intended to post in November but fell short of that goal, so here we are in December. 
> 
> This chapter was particularly tough because I had a lot going on with school and life in general. I can genuinely say that everyone's support during this time has been incredible. I appreciate everyone's patience! 
> 
> Without further ado, here is the next installment. 
> 
> This chapter features some dirty talk (which I added to the tags) between our two favorite idiots, so if that's not your thing, I suggest skipping the italics section at the beginning of the chapter, starting with _What do you want me to do to you?_ and ending with _A strangled groan..._
> 
> Enjoy!

“You won’t just tell me what it is you’re showing me?” 

Rey’s question had pierced the air, clear and full of anticipation, ringing out over the waves of warm summer breeze spilling over the tops of their heads. 

“Where’s the surprise in that?” Ben was quick to dismiss her prodding, a toothy grin forming in her peripheral vision of him. 

She grumbled, letting her sounds of discontent reach Ben’s ears, who simply chuckled and reached his hand over and placed it gently over the top of her knee. 

His large hand engulfed her kneecap, giving it a tender squeeze. 

She would be lying if she said she didn’t flush from the warmth that followed his affectionate caress. Ever since  _ that  _ night, it had crossed her mind frequently —the feel of his hands, the brush of his fingertips against her heated flesh; she had spent many a night since then trying to recapture the way he had affected her so marvelously, and nothing had come close since. 

And every attempt to spend time together, just the two of them had been fleeting, fluttering away beyond their grasp. The conversations they shared about that night tended to get interrupted too, whether over the phone or in person. The worst had been when she had confided in Ben her filthiest remarks yet, the most obscene words she had ever uttered, by her standards at least.

_ “What else do you want me to do to you?” Ben asked, voice raspy and needy, twisting Rey’s stomach into a series of tight, hot coils ready to spring loose and be the undoing of her.  _

_ “I...I _ —”  _ She paused, eyes scrunched so tight she could see stars in her closed vision.  _

_ “Don’t be shy, sweetheart. It’s just you and me, remember?” _

_ Rey gulped, nodding as if Ben was standing right in front of her, instilling necessary confidence within her. She could feel him urging her to shed the last of her inhibitions, to let go of her timid reservations. It wasn’t as if Rey had ever  _ done  _ this sort of thing before _ — _ dirty talk. _ _ If she weren’t so nervous, she’d giggle at herself. Who would have thought? Rey, talking salaciously to her boyfriend over the phone, of all things.  _

_ Rose would be so proud.  _

_ “Rey?”  _

_ Ben’s voice floated over the speaker and wrapped itself around her, cocooning her fluttering heart with the coziness of a warm blanket. He made her feel brave. That she could open up to him her most genuine desires, and he would listen to her, indulge her even.  _

_ “I’m here. I’m here.” _

_ There was a long pause, and she could hear the faintest sound of Ben’s heavy breathing, and she imagined the way it would feel dancing across her skin. She shuddered, observing the goosebumps pebbling across her skin.  _

_ “There’s no pressure, Rey. You don’t have to say or do anything that makes you uncomfortable.” Ben's voice had lost the dangerously low edge, the one that made her palms sweat and her throat constrict. Here, he was, if nothing, concerned: Ben, her thoughtful, wonderfully cognizant boyfriend.  _

_ She couldn’t help but smile, a jaw-stretching, eye-misting grin. Her Ben was the sweetest person she had ever known, always putting her first, never letting his self-interests deter her sense of well-being.  _

_ “Thank you, Ben.” She murmured, twirling a wayward strand of her long brown locks in her hand as she laid across her bed on her stomach. “But...I want to tell you. I’m just _ —”

_ “Building up your courage?”  _

_ Rey nodded, chuckling without a trace of embarrassment in her voice.  _

_ “Oh, do you know anything about that?” She asked, knowing very well that he was in the same boat as she.  _

_ “Do I ever.”  _

_ Ben’s hearty laughed warmed her from the tips of her toes to the shell of her ears.  _

_ Rey crossed her ankles, propping herself up on her left elbow as she listened to Ben, eyes glancing over to her desk, laden with pictures of them together.  _

_ “Everything about you forces me to be brave, Rey.” _

_ “You say it as if I’m some war you’re about to go fight in.” _

_ “I’d be useless in war.”  _

_ He said this so matter-of-factly that Rey scrambled to prove him otherwise.  _

_ “No, not at all. You’d tower over everyone. You’d make for a mighty fierce lookout.” _

_ “I think I’d rather just have  _ you _ in my tower.” _

_ “I can practically feel you wiggling your brows from here.”  _

_ They laughed in tandem for a moment, sighing comfortably and reveling in one another’s company.  _

_ If Ben could be bold and explicitly reveal all of how he wanted to experience Rey, she could be confident and reveal her desires to him, too.  _

_ “I want your mouth on...on me.” _

_ “Like a kiss?” She could hear the way Ben seemed to be dumbfounded by her response.  _

_ “I guess you could think of it as a kiss.” She demurred, lashes fluttering as she chewed anxiously upon her lower lip. _

_ A second went by, then another. The silence grew thicker and thicker, and then. _

_ “OH!” Ben’s voice was the literal embodiment of a lightbulb turning on, bright and shining as the current flows unimpeded to power it up.  _

_ “You…” Ben’s voice drops to a low whisper. “You want me to put my mouth on that tight, sweet little pussy of yours?”  _

_ Rey shivered, letting her mouth part as she whimpered, fueled by Ben’s ease of descent into a depraved, curious soul.  _

_ “Mmm, please, wanna feel your lips on me, and your tongue.” She groaned, squeezing her thighs together as if that would do anything to ease the slow-burning ache brewing at the apex of her sun-kissed thighs. _

_ “Where, Rey?” She had never heard Ben speak in such a sultry tone, and the way she began to squirm against her bed was all of the confirmation she needed to try and urge him to keep talking to her that way.  _

_ “I want you to put your mouth on my…” _

_ “...On your?” He encouraged her, inching closer to the inevitable truth that he wanted Rey to reveal like a sinner at confessional.  _

_ She inhaled, gasping with her release. The words tumbled out of her mouth breathily; eyes squeezed shut as she let the truth of her yearning become real. Rey’s words mingled with the frequencies of their phone call, traveling at the speed of sound and landing at the end of Ben’s receiver, uncouth and all his. _

_ “On my pussy.” She whispered the last word so quietly, yet it seemed to echo noisily around the stillness of four bedroom walls. A weight lifted from her chest as she finally repeated his sentiment, and in time, she throbbed with her admission.  _

_ “Rey.” The way he choked out her name, she felt a new wave of boldness rush through her. She rather liked the idea of having Ben so possessed with need.  _

_ “I wanna feel your warm breath on my pussy, Ben.”  _

_ His breath hitched.  _

_ "And your tongue. It’s so long, just like your fingers. I bet you could make me come all over it.”  _

_ He was silent on the other end, and she wondered, even if for a minuscule second if she had gone too far. Or worse, if she had killed him.  _

_ “Ben, are...are you okay?”  _

_ “Yeah, I’m just...I am um.” His voice was higher, unlike his deep, imploring voice of mere moments ago.  _

_ It was her turn to be surprised.  _

_ “Are you hard for me, Benjamin?”  _

_ Even after begging Ben to use his mouth on her, the act of even expressing that he could be throbbing for her, hard and needy, reduced her to a trembling, bashful mess.  _

_ “So fucking hard.” _

_ “I wish I could see it. Your big, hard cock.” She was beaming now, coy and positively radiant with this newfound power of hers. Her next question was on the tip of her tongue, ready to tease and taunt more of those breathy, desperate groans from Ben.  _

_ Her mouth opened, but a light knock against her bedroom door caught her attention.  _

_ “Rey, a word?” _

_ If she were a food, she would be a flaming hot Cheeto. Red, patchy, and ready to dissolve into dust.  _

_ Placing her phone down against her comforter, she wordlessly nodded at Maz, eyes wide and pupils dilated. _

_ “Of course, Maz. Downstairs?”  _

_ The older woman nodded, shuffling away from the now open door frame. Scooping up her phone, she apologetically rushed a barely understandable goodbye to Ben. _

_ “I’ll call you later? Maz needs me.” _

_ A strangled groan was the only evidence that Ben was, in fact, still alive. Rey wasn’t sure if she would be so fortunate after chatting with Maz.  _

Fortunately for Rey, Maz didn’t seem to have heard her oral presentation on how to seduce one’s boyfriend poorly, and for that, Maz had spared her dignity. Though, if Maz had heard her spilling these primal urges to Ben, she hadn’t said anything.

Rey wasn’t sure which one was worse.

But at this moment, it was a reminder that every hushed whisper, each lingering gaze, and the shy murmurs of  _ later  _ had done their best to keep her satisfied in the meantime, but the pitter-patter of her heart told her it wouldn’t last for long. 

The dam  _ would  _ break.

And hopefully, Ben would be there when her waves came crashing down. 

“Penny for your thoughts?” 

“Hmm?” 

Rey’s mind had been wandering for quite some time by the looks of it. The scenery was painted now with more trees, green and bunched together in clusters, no longer spread out and lacking in quantity. The road was bumpier, potholes plaguing the ground and faded striped paint lines disappeared with each tires’ indolent rotation. 

“You’ve been staring off into the distance for a bit. Not that I can blame you, it’s easy to appreciate the majesty of nature on a drive like this.”

Rey could not agree more. The road they traveled on was gloriously still, save for the lush greenery swaying at the hands of the summer wind whipping through every slant in the tangle of limbs and branches bordering their journey. 

The sun was beating down on their exposed skin, and she could see the beginning tinge of pink spreading across the expanse of Ben’s pale features. Starting with his nose and sweeping across his cheeks. 

“I’ve never been this way before.” 

Ben chortled, driving with the ease and expertise of someone who had rolled down this neglected road many times before. 

“Not many people do.” He paused, amending his statement. “Well, at least not since the construction of the bypass.” 

Digging deep into her memory, Rey furrowed her brows, trying to remember a time when the bypass hadn’t existed. Ben, sensing her thoughts on the matter, threw her a bone. 

“They built the bypass over twenty years ago.” 

It made sense. The bypass was a much more direct route, with more lanes, and accessible to convenience stores and travel-friendly accommodations. 

“Why would anyone want to miss out on this?” Rey questioned, astonished, and in awe of the undisturbed history of natural rock formations and trees stretched on for miles and miles. 

“Suppose people would rather take a thirty-minute drive, not an hour and a half drive.” 

“Ah, well, I  _ suppose  _ you might be right about that.”

Ben’s hand had worked its way up Rey’s thigh, settling for their intertwined fingers. He brought her hand to his mouth, bestowing a sweet kiss on her knuckles, letting their hands find rest in her lap. 

“My grandparents loved this route. They never took the bypass. I think my grandfather would have entertained a trip or two that way, but Nonna Padme loved taking this route too much for him even to consider changing it.”

Rey found herself smiling fondly at the idea of his grandmother melting over the transcendent experience of traveling this back road because Rey very much felt quite amazed by the simplicity of the bygone thoroughfare. 

“In fact,” Ben had finally shifted the car down to a slower speed, flicking on his turn signal, despite their presence being the only one around within a reasonable distance, as he began to pull off of the paved roadway in favor of a single dirt path nestled between the trees. “They had a special spot that they liked to visit on their way to the lake house.”

“I hope that’s where you’re taking me...otherwise, it would be a bad idea to murder me when everyone knows that I’m with you right now.”

Ben tilted his head, eyes boring into the side of her visage, novelettish and kind, spinning her head on its axis. 

“I have no plans on getting rid of you anytime soon.”

Rey shifted the muscles of her back into the leather of the seat behind her, a heady simper crossing her lips as Ben wove the Mustang through the worn trail, just wide enough to accommodate the determined vehicle. 

“It’s just over here,” Ben murmured, easing the car to a halt, parking with a tremor of excitement rippling through his facade. “C’mon.”

Ben had managed to park them in a clearing of sorts, and it reminded her so dearly of the Oaktree, nestled in secrecy, but grand and noble all the same. 

Ben took the lead, brushing overgrown twigs out of the way, and peering past trees, thoughtfully considering each step they took. A cavernous ditch cut through the ground, and Ben quickly cleared it with a long stretch of his legs. “I’ll help you across.”

He reached his hand out, and Rey pursed her lips, contemplating taking his gesture of goodwill. She watched with wary eyes as he tilted his head, confused as to why she refused to take his hand, and, as if she was unaware of the motion, further plunged his hand forward for her to take. “Please?” 

It was then that she realized he thought, perhaps, she didn’t want to join him on this adventure that meant so much to him. This was the furthest thing from the truth, and with a few steps backward, Rey eyed the distance between the patch of land she stood on to the edge that held the massive build of her bemused boyfriend. 

Rey dug her feet into the Earth below, giving herself enough momentum, powering herself into a run with one intention in mind. Narrowing her eyes, she focused on her jump, pushing off of the solid ground below and launching herself over the gap that had separated them.

“Oomph!” She heard Ben mutter, catching Rey as she thrust her lithe frame into his body, giggling into his chest as he steadied both of their figures. She could feel the way he shifted above her, shaking his head as his arms wrapped tightly around her middle. 

“You are full of surprises, aren’t you?”

Though it felt more like a statement, he asked the question, one swathed in wonder and disbelief. 

Tilting her chin up, she rested it in the center of his sternum, hands toying with the hem of his black tee. “You thought I was running away from you, huh?”

His features buckled under her careful study, a flicker of  _ something  _ in his eyes that vanished as quickly as it had materialized. The kind of a flash in the pan, ephemeral moment that if you blinked, you would have missed it. 

He didn’t say anything. He didn’t have to. He wordlessly gathered Rey up in his arms, leaned down, and pressed a disarming kiss to the top of her forehead. 

She closed her eyes and inhaled his scent, woodsy and masculine, all things so very Ben.

“Come on, little explorer.” 

He whispered in a voice so tender it made her melt against him, goopy and unsure of her coltish legs. 

Untangled and side by side, the couple slowly traipsed through the overgrown vegetation that nearly took over the entirety of the path. They brushed past the plant life with Rey shouldering up to Ben to squeeze past a particularly tight passage, surrounded by shrubbery and questionable foliage. She'd have to ask Ben later if they were in danger of encountering Poison Ivy. 

“Ah, here we are.”

Rey stepped out from behind Ben, eyes roaming around the cause for their mini-escapade. Her brow furrowed as she glanced around the small dell. 

“What...am I looking at?”

“This.”

He stood proudly by a wall of rock, forged into the hillside with mossy veils and rivets, exemplifying its withstanding age. The colors were ashen, mixes of browns and grays, undisturbed by nature. Without Ben’s direction, she stepped forward, dragging her hand over the slab of rock etched firmly into the brae. 

It baffled her that beauty like this could exist, undisturbed, and settled in a place of tranquility and peace. A small gathering devoid of human carnage, only serenity, and a thicket of brushwood. 

“You just know where all of these secret places are tucked away, don’t you?”

Ben shrugged his impossibly broad shoulders, shoving his hands in his pocket, a tell that he was nervous. 

“I’ve never had a reason to bring anyone to them before you.”

Her features softened, a smile spreading like warm butter on freshly baked bread. 

“Are you saying that I’m special, Benjamin Solo?”

He walked up behind her now, resting the palms of his hands on her shoulders, squeezing them, the muscles supple in Ben’s grasp. 

“You know you are.” He hummed as she moved her right hand up to his, holding on to two of his fingers as they stood, staring at the rocky hillside. 

“I like hearing you say it.” She admitted, eyes catching the corner of something dissimilar to the rest of the rock in front of them. 

“What’s this?” 

Though she directed the inquiry aloud, it bore no response. Her hand released Ben’s as she stepped forward, dusting off the mossy remnants. Her hand worked to remove the offending greenery, and when the overgrowth was finally gone, a simple carving, rudimental but prominent, remained in its place. 

“A hearts P.” 

Rey read the words slowly, tracing over the rough outline of the scribbled engravement. 

“Anakin loves Padme.” Ben supplied, fulfilling her next query without her having to ask. 

It was astonishing how often they were on the same wavelength as if they could read one another's minds. 

Rey turned to face Ben, eyes locking with his as she tried to make sense of the connection. 

_ Padme. Padme. Padme.  _

“Your grandmother?” Rey asked, the neurons firing and connecting within a matter of trices. 

“And grandfather.” He provided the obvious missing detail, tracing a thick digit over the letter A as he spoke. “They loved it out here. I’m sure they discovered more places than this, but my Nonna revealed this one to me when I was a kid coming out to the lakehouse in the summers to visit.”

“And you remembered how to get here after all this time?”

“I’ve always been good with directions.” 

“Is that a humble brag?” 

Ben chuckled, finger still outstretched next to her, lingering against the stone. 

“I’ve always admired my grandparent’s relationship, and my parent’s for that matter, too. Neither one of their relationships were or  _ are _ perfect, but they put one thing above all else, one thing that I never thought I’d have for myself until you, that is.” 

Rey inhaled a quiet breath, mentally calculating the significance behind Ben’s words and the ardent way he was speaking to her. Ben was quiet and soft-spoken, frequently taking her by surprise with his sincerity. He talked to her in a way that left no room for doubt, and he meant the words that he spoke unequivocally. 

“What did you think that you’d never have for yourself?” 

She found her voice on the meek side, imploring him for an answer that she knew without him having to verbalize it. She  _ felt _ his intention, his heart pouring out of his mouth, his soul wrapping around her in a tight embrace.

He turned her to meet his gaze, and his chest expanded with the intake of a deep, settling breath. Every nerve ending in her body was alight, burning like a livewire, ungrounded and ready to spark wild, untamed flames. 

His hand reached out to her elbow, sending thrills up her arm. Her eyes turned upward, peeking at Ben behind her lashes as he pulled her in close enough to hear him, letting his emotions rain over her. 

“Love.” 

It was the purest expression, one she knew all too well.

“And...you have that? For yourself?” 

She didn't know why she was fighting it; she knew what he had to say because she needed to say it as well.

“Rey, I love you.” 

He spoke this as if it were a fundamental, undeniable truth. A man relieved to have finally uttered the words that she had also been hopeless to share with him. Her eyes sparkled, shining with more stars than any planetarium could have ever shown her. She wondered if this was how the Grinch felt when his heart grew three sizes bigger in his chest. 

“Oh, Ben.” 

Her hand delicately lifted, capturing the side of his face in her palm. She stroked the expanse of his skin, teeming with teenaged acne. How had he made something that had kept her up late at night with the worry of his unrequited feelings seem so simple? It was the easiest thing in the world, this moment. Under the shrouded sun rays, being right here, cloaked by old growth and new alike, Rey's heart burst with fireworks. Bright and colorful, and unapologetic in their delivery. 

She felt a lot like those tiny, sprouting buds on the limbs twisting precariously above them. Full of renewed vigor, rupturing with elation, she didn’t know she could muster.

He brought out the most genuine form of joy from within her, the kind of happiness that could only be felt by someone that loved a person as much as she loved Ben. 

Because she did. 

She _loved_ him.

“I love you, too, Ben.” 

The earth-shattering smile he produced dissipated his worry lines and his cursory fear of the unknown. His entire body sagged with relief, eyes filled to the brim with a reverence that felt otherworldly radiating from his every pore. 

“I hope you don’t mind that I brought you out here to profess my love to you.” His modest nature began to reemerge, and she continued to drag her thumb across his skin, a physical anchor to this moment, tethering her to the real world where this instant wasn’t made up or going to disappear at the sound of a buzzing alarm clock. It was real. 

_ He _ was real. 

“It’s way better than the murder thing.”

“Definitely better.” He chuckled, eyes still raking over her face adoringly, as if he was trying to commit this moment to his memory, too. 

“Is this the part where you kiss me or…?” 

“In a second, I just...want to remember how you look right now.”

“What? Sunburned and covered in frosting?” Rey glanced down at her shirt, a glob of dried but flaky frosting smeared against it, spilled from her plate while celebrating Rose earlier.

“Like the person I love.”

Rey’s face flushed cherry, curling her toes against the insides of her sneakers at such a proclamation. “Well, now you should definitely kiss me.”

Ben nodded in earnest, sliding Rey’s hand away from his face as he cradled her neck, drawing her in close for the gentlest kiss. Her eyes fluttered shut, hands raising to fist his shirt. She sighed against his mouth, drinking in each sweet pucker, becoming drunk on euphoria with every brush of his pillowy, plump lips. 

Their noses bumped against one another with practiced ease, gingerly nuzzling together as they let the moment swallow them up. 

“I brought you out here because I thought we might add our names to the rock.”

“To the love rock?”

“We’re not calling it that.”

“But  _ Ben.” _ Her lips were curved downward, pouting as if that would change the tide in her favor, but he was resistant to her declaration, one so on the nose it made him smile, despite his protests. 

“How do you expect to carve it?” Her face tilted, eyeing Ben suspiciously. “Unless you have some obscene knife tucked away in your shorts…” Wiggling her eyebrows suggestively, she teased Ben, watching as his face reddened from her banter. 

He seemed to remember himself, lips curling into a smirk as he reached into his back pocket and fished out a sturdy-looking pocket knife of sorts. 

“How long has  _ that  _ been back there?” 

Her bewilderment was inescapable as he shrugged. “I didn’t want to forget it. Otherwise, this plan wouldn’t have worked in my favor.”

“I don’t know. Maybe we could have roughed it and used a sharp rock.”

Ben quirked a brow, skeptically appraising Rey as she tossed her hands up in defeat. “It was just a suggestion!” 

“Be my guest.” He snickered, turning his attention to the rock with his knife. 

“Well, which letter goes first, the B or the R?” 

Ben’s ministrations paused, glancing over his shoulder at Rey.

“I thought we’d stick with tradition. B can go first.”

“Hmm.” Rey brought her fingers to his chin, tapping them against the protruded portion, as if in deep thought. 

Floundering at Rey’s hesitation, Ben tried to correct for his mea culpa. “I mean, the R can be the starting point, if you’d prefer. Ladies first and all.” 

Rey hummed in acknowledgment, watching as Ben looked to her for guidance. “B comes before R, alphabetically though.” 

Ben’s face contorted in the clutches of Rey's induced confusion, and it was only apparent that she was frivolous once her laughter filled the space around them, echoing off to the rocky hillside. 

“You’re...messing with me, aren’t you?” 

Nodding her head, she sheepishly grinned in response. 

“I’m totally messing with you.” 

“So the B can go first?”

“Of course, but you know, it doesn’t matter which letter goes first. Ben hearts Rey, Rey hearts Ben.” She simply pointed towards his grandparent’s more primal declaration of the same essence. “You said it earlier, the one thing that binds your grandparents and your parents together is  _ love. _ The fact is, no matter what order you put it in, the love is still very much there.” 

“Where should I carve it?”

Nudging closer to him, she examined the stone and the boundless possibilities. “I think you should put it right,” Rey pointed under the crude carving left years ago, bobbing her head in satisfaction. “Here.” 

“Are you sure?” 

“Positive.” 

“You’re the boss.”

Rey stood back and watched as Ben worked, taking extra care to bend the rock to his will, etching out the single phrase, but one that held so much meaning. She watched as his message took shape, the clear defined B, the wobbly heart, and finally, the rounded curve and straight edges of her R. By the time he was finished, he stepped back to admire his handiwork. 

“What do you think?” She asked, peering over at Ben, impressed by his craftsmanship.

“I think it’s perfect.” 

“I couldn’t agree more.”

The silence was momentary, lasting for a brief second or two while Ben turned on his heel, pocket knife back in the recesses of his shorts. 

“Are you ready to head back to the Stang and get to the lakehouse?”

“Yes, but first, I want to take a picture!”

“I should have known.” Ben’s voice was reluctant, but she knew that though pictures weren’t his favorite, he never denied her when she asked. 

Shoving at his arm, Ben acquiesced to her, moving over to take a photo with her. Her smile was toothy, his was closed-lip, but the unparalleled happiness that shone in their eyes was palpable even then. 

“I’ve got to get you to the house before my parents send out the search party.”

“If anyone’s sending out a search party, it’s not at the hands of your dad.”

“You’re right. I’ve got to get you to the house before my mother sends out the FBI, the CIA, and whoever else she has close contacts with.” 

Rey laughed, clutching Ben’s arm at the absurdity of his comment, but the way Ben stood his ground, unflinching and devoid of laughter had her straightening up, laughter subsiding. 

“Wait, your mom  _ does _ have contacts with those organizations?” 

“I would never be able to get away with shit, even if I wanted to.” 

“But she wouldn’t  _ actually  _ come looking for us, would she?” 

Ben shrugged his shoulders, unwilling to deny otherwise. 

“We should probably get going.” He repeated, stretching his arms out to his side.

“Wait, your mom doesn’t think we were like... _ doing it _ out here, does she?”

Ben’s expression radiated with coquettish mischief, letting a hand tug at Rey’s arm to gather her into his side. “Why did you want to?”

“Not now, if the FBI’s coming after us! Nope. No thank you.”

Her eyes were wide and filled with a terror that Ben has easily instilled in her. He only grinned, leaning down to press a kiss to her burning cheek. 

“Don’t worry. We’ll have time for that, too.” 

“Oh, will we?”

“Just you wait.” Ben pulled her close, murmuring the words against her hair. “Now, c’mon before we get tracked down.”

“Coming, coming!” 

They walked back to the car, pointing out the birds they heard chirping and the types of weeds still beautiful despite their designation.

“Ah, it’s still here!” Rey clapped her hands together, grateful to see the lush pearl green of the Mustang awaiting them just where they had left it.

“Did you think someone was going to find it and drive off with it?”

“I’m starting to believe that anything is possible when it comes to you.” 

“Yeah, you make me feel that way, too.” 

Ben dug the keys out of his pocket, swirling them around on his pointer finger for good measure.

They were back in the car now, peeling out on to the road. The dirt and the long-forgotten stones were piling up mileage behind them as Ben drove. 

“You’ll let me drive this thing one day, won’t you?” 

Ben, glancing over from the steering wheel, offered a curt nod. “One day.”

Rey pressed her lips together, smacking them as she viewed Ben skeptically. “That didn’t sound very convincing. “ 

“I promise you can drive the Stang. You can hold me to it.”

“Oh, I will.”

The radio was turned down, and the breeze began to whistle through the open exterior of the car, just the way they preferred it. 

“Can’t wait for you to see the lakehouse. You’re going to love it.”

Ben animatedly chatted about his fondest memories growing up and spending time at the house; each nook and cranny was special to him, and his delight in sharing these recollections with Rey only served to excite her further.

“I have no doubts.” 

With another squeeze of her hand, he let his gaze focus on the road. It felt like a new chapter unfolding before them, one that was blooming with endless possibility. 

“Hey, Ben?” 

Her voice was impossibly soft, swelling with unspoiled happiness. 

“Yeah?”

He asked, matching her tender intonation. 

“I love you.”

“Ben hearts Rey, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I heart them too, your honor.
> 
> We are getting into the endgame now with only a few more chapters left. 
> 
> I can't wait to share them with you! 😌


	12. more than my wildest dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Back with more floof for you all. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“Did you two get lost or something?” 

Ben didn’t have it in him to argue with his dad, only smiling as he and Rey walked through the aging wooden door, her bag and his, dangling precariously off of each arm. Ben was only a few steps into the foyer before his mother was rushing to his side, gripping his face between her hands, inspecting him with all the candor of a woman wise beyond her years. Ben managed to do a less invasive examination of the petite woman, dressed in a colorful swirl of navy and greens, a very seasonally accurate swimming suit cover-up. It swooshed around the edges with shimmering fringe, most likely a glittering treat once out in the sun. Leia was positively radiant with the exterior of a woman ready to indulge in fruity cocktails and bask lazily on her private balcony as if she were in Tahiti, not on Lake Naboo.

She squished his cheeks, making his lips pucker open, thoroughly scrutinizing him. 

What it was she was looking for, searching in the depths of his crinkled brow and embarrassed facade, he had no clue. But Leia Organa did everything with a purpose, and once she found what it was she so desired in her search, she released his face and jovially clapped her hands together.

Leia’s eyes were twinkling like she knew some big secret that he wasn’t privy to. Her eyes dug into his soul, and it made him squirm right there on the spot, feeling exposed just from a single look. 

She looked at him as if to say, _"Ah, you told her, finally."_

He felt himself blush.

“Benji, why don’t you show Rey around and then meet us out on the dock? Your father’s just heading out to make sure the boat is operational.”

Ben's eyes glanced over towards the wide windows facing the waterside, seeing the glimmer of warm sunshine still dancing across the horizon, thanks to the never-ending days that wonderful, sweet summer brought with it. But he also knew that the golden rays still clinging to daylight, not yet succumbing to the nocturnal shift of glimmering moonlight was impending, if only a couple of hours away.

“We’re running out of the day, mom. Are you sure?” 

Rey perked up, a bit bewildered.

“Operational?” 

Leia huffed, and Han, who had been standing off to the side, smirked comically, a lazy Cheshire grin stretching across his features. “It’ll be up and running by the time you two you get out to the dock. Don’t worry about it."

Leia echoed the sentiment, ruffling Ben's hair from where she stood, peering up at her son with uncontained joy seeping from her pores.

"It’ll be fun! We’ll spend a couple of hours out and make it back for dinner and a nice fire. It’ll be a perfect night for s’mores.”

Ben quirked a brow at his dad, questioning when he had last checked on the boat, and he was met with nothing less than a passive, unphased appearance. Maybe he and Rey could feign exhaustion after a long road excursion, but Rey’s eyes lit up, shining brightly with a piqued interest to ride on the family deathtrap. 

“I’ve never ridden on a boat before.” Rey offered shyly as if she were somehow lesser than for lacking worldly experiences compared to his family. 

Wrapping Rey up in a hug, having departed from his side, Leia gave his girlfriend a loving squeeze, expressing her affection for the girl with one gentle offering. “You may never want to again after today.”

“Alright, alright, don’t scare the girl already. Ben just got her here after all.” 

Han came trotting over to the pair, his signature crooked smirk dangling across his lips in an open invitation to challenge his handiness. He rested the palm on his hand on Rey’s shoulder, a physical balm of reassurance. “Don’t let them fool ya. I’m as handy of a fixer-upper as I am a pilot of our local marine ecosystem.” Han took the time to dust off his shoulders in pride, only to be cut down a few pegs from Leia's dry, unfiltered remarks.

“Which isn’t saying much.”

Han grumbled, turning around to shoot his wife a practiced glare, one mastered over decades of togetherness, and Ben had to stifle a chuckle at the two of them. It seemed he wasn’t the only one amused as he glanced towards Rey, who was trying considerably less to hide her entertainment.

“Okay, okay enough of this back and forth.” Leia, the voice of reason, shooed Han along to get the boat running while she turned back on her heels to address Rey and Ben. “Go get settled in, dear, and then we’ll meet you out on the dock.” Rey nodded, smiling in that serenely appreciative manner that had a way of making Ben wobble in his knees. The way her eyes twinkled because she felt so damn happy to be along for the ride, undemanding of anything or anyone. 

“Sound good, Benji?” 

Ben blinked a few times, shaking his head somewhat, his long, unkempt locks brushing just out of his face. 

“Did you hear a word of what I said?” 

Though he had strayed in his thoughts for the briefest of moments, he was pretty confident in his ability to grasp the general concepts of Leia’s repeated speech. 

“Give Rey a tour, make sure she’s settled, and meet you out on the dock with Captain Phillips. Did I miss anything?” 

“Alright, smartass.” Leia sardonically rolled out, eyes digging unrelentingly into his statuesque frame.

“Let me go check on your father. The last thing we need is him getting distracted out there all on his own.” 

Leia fluttered between the two, floating away in a cloud of busy patterns and determination. Once she was out of earshot, Rey turned to Ben, confusion piqued and written across her dulcet face. 

“Your parents were just joking, right? The boat _does_ work?” 

Her face was scrunched up, concern plaguing her usually smooth features, and Ben couldn’t help but lower their bags to the ground and pull her into his side, pressing a kiss to the top of her brunette locks. 

“The boat will work. We just won’t question _how_ it works.” 

Rey’s eyes widened to the size of saucers, and Ben laughed, gathering her up in his arms, resting his chin on the crown of her head. “I promise you, no harm will come to you while you’re here. On a boat, in the water, or the house.” 

Running his hands up and down her back, hoping to soothe her after the unnecessary worry his parents had instilled in her, he felt her body relax at his words. “Maybe I could offer to help your dad, you know? Sure, it’s no car, but I’m pretty handy around an engine.” 

Ben knew that Rey was more than capable of assisting his dad on the boat, probably more so than Ben, who had grown up crawling into small crevices and adjusting wires on that very same boat in his childhood. But Ben also knew that if Rey unveiled her knack for fixing things, particularly things with engines, he would never see his girlfriend again because Han would find a way to hijack her for the remainder of the weekend.

“While I have no doubts that you’d probably find a way to make that old boat fly across the lake, I also know that if you go out there and help my dad with the boat, he’ll be so impressed that I won’t see you at all this weekend.” 

Rey laughed, amusement echoing in the empty foyer as she crinkled her nose at him. “Would that be such a bad thing? It would earn me brownie points with Han.”

“Trust me. You don’t need extra brownie points. He adores you, and so does my mom.” 

“They do?”

Ben nodded his head, cupping the side of her face with his hand. “They might even like you more than they like me.”

Rey swatted at his chest, rolling her eyes at what an absurd comment she found that to be. “I’ve seen the way your parents are with you. There’s no way I come close to dethroning your number one spot.” 

His shoulders raised then slouched in a shrug. “You’d be surprised what talking engine parts might do to boost you ahead of me, at least with dad.” 

“You’re a nut. You know that?” Her voice was pure honey, thick and sweet as she cuddled back into his chest, a position he enjoyed as he cradled her like she might slip away if he didn’t keep her close.

“Besides, I have plans for us, and they won’t exactly work out if you experience bodily harm.”

Rey was comfortable now, and Ben could feel the way she was smiling into his chest. “Big plans, huh? Do I get to know what these big plans are?”

Ben chortled, pressing another kiss to the top of her hair, windswept and fuzzy along the edges. “I think you already know the answer to that.”

She sagged in his arms, but her smile was still imprinted into his shirt. “It was worth a shot.” 

Ben nodding, pulled back from her just slightly, still holding her in his arms. “I admire your tenacity.” 

“Oh? I’ve been told the word is _stubborn_.” 

“Well, that's why you always get your way, hm?”

“You just can’t resist my charms, is all.” 

Ben’s eyes crinkled with affection as he regarded Rey, watching as she returned his gaze, no less adoring as they stood frozen in the entry-level of the house, too wrapped up in one another to consider what they should be doing with their time. 

Ben should be giving her the grand tour. 

Ben should have shown her the room she’d be staying in. 

And Ben should have shown her which spots on the stairs to avoid creaking if she wanted to sneak up to his room at any given time of the night. 

Keyword: should.

But rather, he just stood staring at the marvelous creature that was his girlfriend, with whom he was undeniably in love with and the best part? 

Oh yeah.

She loved him too. 

“I’m going to kiss you now.” He nodded, securing his arms on her waist. 

“About time.” She huffed, and he grinned, silencing her with the most tender kiss he could gift her. 

He stood like that for seconds, minutes even, taking the time to memorize the soft brush of her lips, the sweet remnants of her favorite chapstick, the soft sigh that he swallowed up and savored. And as much as he wanted to bottle this moment up, like a ship on a mantle that seemed impossible to achieve, he knew that he needed to get Rey settled and out on the dock with his parents. 

“I think I owe you a tour.” His words were murmured, dancing across her mouth as they remained nestled against one another, neither one willing to part from the other. 

“Mmm, but I like kissing you.” 

Rey made great efforts to prove her point further, lifting on the tips of her toes to steal another mouth-watering kiss from him, which he obliged, gripping her hips tighter in his clutches. 

“But my parents..” He groaned, the weighted warmth of her tongue pushing past his parted mouth, invading his senses and taking what she wanted. She was right, and she _was_ stubborn. 

He didn’t have it in him to stop, and he didn’t necessarily want her to either. The warm press of her in his mouth, the slow, languid glide of her tongue against his, rendered him useless, glued to the floorboards below. 

Oxygen? He had no need for it, with Rey giving him the kiss of life. 

She was bold and ardent in her attention, fisting the cotton fabric of his shirt, no regard for wrinkles whatsoever. 

He was a sucker, lost to the undeniable tug and pull that led him to Rey. 

And he was pulled to her, that is.

He’d never forget the first time he saw her across the pool deck. All long-legged, sun-kissed, freckled and far, _far_ too pretty for him. What possessed him to walk over to her, to kick things off with cloud gazing of all things—he simply did not know, but he was glad. Grateful even. 

The invisible string that pulled him towards her had given him the courage he had needed to say hi, and it had vastly improved his summer, his life. 

“Funny, I thought ‘go get settled’ meant something entirely different.” Leia’s chastising voice, topped with a sprinkle of mischief, cut through Ben’s body like a knife, dislodging himself from Rey entirely as they both awkwardly turned in on themselves, as if physically shielding themselves from the embarrassment that threatened to burst their bubble. Ben hadn’t even heard the front door open, too lost in kissing Rey senseless. 

“Forgot my hat.” She offered, reaching for the infernal floppy conundrum hanging from the hook by the door.

“I didn’t realize the meaning had changed to making out. I’ll remember that next time.” 

Though there was no malice in her voice, Ben got the picture and scooped his and Rey’s bags up. “Follow me,” He murmured, lips verging on chapped and voice dangerously close to squeaking. 

In the background, he could hear Leia chuckle as Rey wove with him around the living room and towards the back hall, eyeing the sentimental decor that lined the walls. When the front door sounded with a residual thud that echoed around the home, Ben heard Rey laugh, a nervous sort of bark that broke the tension, and he couldn’t help but join in. 

“They’re probably making fun of us right now, aren’t they?” Rey asked in between giggles as Ben paused in front of another wooden door. 

“I’m sure they’re very proud of me.” Rey tilted her head as Ben twisted the knob and slowly pushed the door open, revealing a quaint guest room to house Rey over the weekend. “I’m fairly confident that they didn’t even think I knew how to kiss a girl.”

“Oh well, if they had any doubts, I could reassure them that you get top marks.” 

Ben wrapped his hand around the strap of Rey’s bag and brought it into the room, placing it considerately on top of her bed. 

“Some things should just remain a mystery,” Ben answered, taking stock of the room that had been freshened up for Rey’s arrival. 

The walls were a neutral grey, save for the wall where the headboard rested; that wall was a soft blue. The comforter on the bed had rivulets of creams and blues woven throughout, abstractly colored. The furniture around the room held plenty of storage for Rey—a three drawer dresser for if she had anything to fold, a closet filled with hangers for the items she wanted to be hung. On her bed laid a tray, holding a candle, a few towels, and lavender bath salts if she chose to indulge herself in the bathroom down the hall. 

The window in her room on the sidewall had been opened, and the curtains swayed from the light breeze fluttering in and filling the space with fresh air. 

“The bathroom is just one door over on the right. You saw the living room, and the kitchen is on the main floor as well.” 

Rey nodded her head, soaking in everything before turning to Ben, a question forming on the tip of her tongue. 

“Where’s your room? Is it downstairs too?” 

Something about her voice was hopeful, and he hated to disappoint her, but the location of their bedrooms could not be more opposite. 

“I’m upstairs, actually. Just above you.” 

Rey’s eyes shot to the ceiling, a devious expression curling on her lips. “So if I wanted to take a broom to the ceiling and tap in morse code, you’d be able to hear it?”

Pursing his lips, Ben supposed she was right. “Yes, but so would everyone else in the house.” 

Rey’s lip jutted out in a pout, letting her hands rest on the zipper of her bag. “Touché.” 

“I’m going to go unpack and change. Meet you in the living room in about ten minutes?” Ben asked, turning on his heel.

“Do I get a kiss before you leave?” 

“If I kiss you now, we won’t ever make it to the dock.”

Rey’s eyebrow arched as if to say, ‘and that would be a bad thing because?’

But Ben’s firmly rooted answer of no finally registered with Rey before she acquiesced and unzipped her bag. 

“Fine, but I’m not happy about it.”

Her voice was mirthful, pulling shirts and shorts out of her bag, a hat and a...a…

“Do you think it’s too revealing?” 

Her hands held up a coral bikini top and matching bottom, but his heart had stopped beating. His mind had raced to all sorts of scenarios of Rey in a bikini, and all of them had ended with him jumping into the cool water of the lake to spare him the dignity he knew he’d lose if she wore that in front of him. 

“I…” He couldn’t find his words, and the pitch of his tone raised incrementally, all squeaky and choked out. 

“I’ll wear shorts with it. You’ll just have to help me with sunscreen when we’re out on the boat...” She paused, tilting her head. “Ben, are you okay?”

Her brows were furrowed, and he could still feel his body short-circuiting. Sure, he had seen her boobs at this point, and yeah, he definitely dreamed about those glorious mounds more times than he’d like to admit, but Rey in a bikini? Somehow that had failed to cross his mind when thinking about the many scenarios this trip would present. 

“I’m fine.” His voice broke, and the fact that puberty decided to revisit him five years later was more punishment than he felt he deserved. Coughing a little to help deepen his voice, Ben retreated from the door. “I’m going to go pack, I mean _un_ pack. I’m...I’ll see you in a few minutes.”

Ben turned down the hallway and walked briskly towards the stairs, bag in tow. “Get it together, Solo.” He chided himself, standing at the base of the stairway.

He took the steps two at a time, practically launching himself into his room, not even caring to see that his mom had prepped his room too. Pacing back and forth in the room, he knew he was irrational. He just had a momentary freak out about unwarranted boners on a moving boat and never living past the humiliation of his uncontrollable responses. 

He ran his hands through his hair, sighing a bit before a rhythmic thud tapped along the floor. Eyebrows knitted, he listened carefully, heart calming down as he put together the string of dots and dashes. No, it wasn't a woodpecker tapping away at their house. In fact, it was a far more beguiling creature than that.

Dot dot. 

Dot dash dot dot.

Dash dash dash. 

Dot dot dot dash. 

Dot. 

Dash dot dash dash. 

Dash dash dash. 

Dot dot dash. 

His face broke out in a smile, one he wished that she could see. She was good at reaching out to him when he needed it most, and with careful taps from his foot, he relayed the message, making sure to finish it. 

Dash. 

Dash dash dash.

Dash dash dash.

Quietly, and to no one in particular, he spoke the code aloud.

“I love you too, Rey.”

* * *

“Is this you?”

Ben looked up to see Rey modestly covered up with a pair of jean shorts and a ripped tee. 

_Thank you._

Ben was quick to thank whatever deity decided to spare him, at least for now. 

After taking stock of her appearance, he followed her gaze around the family pictures in the living room. She was pointing to one where he was probably in the third grade, hair short and ears poking out. 

“You already know the answer to that question.” 

“You’re so adorable.” Rey gushed, and he felt his face screw up, disagreeing with her but not voicing said disagreement because he knew Rey would put him in his place for such negative thoughts. 

“These photos haven’t changed in years,” Ben commented, pointing out the living time capsule hanging by a few nails.

“I don’t think I’ve seen a photo of you from this decade.” 

“Lucky you.”

Rey snorted before landing on a most amusing picture. “Wait...is that the old Oak?”

Ben had forgotten that the image of him strapped to the Oak was framed and on the wall, but there it was. 

“I can’t believe your mom framed this photo.” 

“She didn’t. Dad did.”

“It suits the wall.”

Ben nodded, eyes roaming over photos he hardly looked at anymore because he had seen them so many times, they were embedded into his memory. It was nice to be reminded of the past and to share it with Rey, to let her in on the years she wasn’t around for—a crash course in the life of the Organa-Solo clan.

But there was a sad sort of glimmer in Rey’s eyes. He knew that she was thinking about the childhood photos that she lacked and the vastly different childhood experiences compared to what was layered cohesively on the living room's painted walls. It wasn’t fair that Rey had suffered a childhood devoid of meaningful memories, but he would make sure that she’d have plenty of them now. Memories that wouldn’t fill a void by any means but give her hope that there was more for her than her past. 

Wrapping an arm around her side, he didn't let her dwell on those thoughts long. “Maybe when mom updates the wall, you’ll be right up there with us.”

“I’m not your family, Ben.”

Looking down at Rey, he moved to tuck her hair out of her face so that he could clearly see her. 

“You don’t have to be a blood relative to be on this wall, you just have to mean something special to us, and you are. Very special.”

She was quiet but heeded his words. 

“Let’s go see if the boat’s running, yeah?”

Rey bobbed her head, and he squeezed her side as they made their way out of the house. 

* * *

“It’s so beautiful out here.” 

Ben agreed, walking hand in hand with Rey while they made their way down the dock, his parents in view. 

“I took for granted how great it is out here. I guess I just needed some fresh perspective.” 

Her hand, nestled quaintly in his own, squeezed his, and it wasn’t long before they were standing before his parents. 

“About time you two got out here. Take any more _scenic_ routes on your way to the dock?”

Han seemed pretty pleased with his jibe, and Ben glared as he helped Rey onto the boat. 

“Just the one, dad.”

Rey began to walk around the deck, eyes bulging out. 

“I thought you said this was a boat?”

“It is, kid. You ever saw a pontoon boat before?”

Rey shook her head, marveling at the two-story boat, featuring a slide and plenty of room to lounge. 

“Not what you were expecting?” Ben asked, leading Rey around to the cushioned seating that his mother was lounging on. 

“There’s a slide,” Rey laughed, looking around in awe. 

“And plenty of shade here on the lower level, but if you want any sun, you’ll have to go up top.” 

“Can we?” Rey was practically bouncing on her heels as he grabbed her hand to lead her to the stairs traversing to the upper level of their pontoon boat. 

“Don’t forget to sunscreen, Benji. Or you’ll be as red as a lobster!”

“I got it. I got it!

Ben hollered back, snagging the bottle sitting on the center table, bolted onto the floor. 

He let Rey go up the stairs first, selfishly because seeing her climb above him in her cutoff jean shorts was an image that he didn’t realize he had been missing. 

When they got up to the top, he watched as Rey practically ran to the balcony’s edge, peering over with such glee. 

“What do you think, kid?”

Han shouted up, getting ready to release them from the dock. 

“It’s marvelous!”

“See? And my wife calls it a piece of junk.” 

Leia could be heard grumbling below, and Rey eagerly returned to Ben’s side.

“Will you still help me with my sunscreen?”

Ben nearly shuddered. 

“Can’t have you getting sunburned, can we?”

“It would renege on your promise of keeping me safe from harm, after all.” 

“Well, I guess I better break out the SPF.”

Rey turned around, her back to him as she worked to tear off her old tee, setting it down on one of the open seats. Ben held his breath, eyes watching with keen interest as her golden skin was revealed to him. It was much easier to discern her smattering of freckles this way and how much he wanted to explore her skin in the daytime and not from the dingy light of an unfamiliar movie playing in the background. 

“Ben?”

He hummed his response, uncapping the lid and squirting the thick, broad-spectrum paste into his hands. 

“I got you.” He murmured, smearing it between his hands and then bringing them to her shoulders. Ben carefully rubbed the lotion into her skin, making sure no spot went untouched—he _had_ made a promise after all. 

“Mm, you’re pretty good at this.”

She sounded her approval, and he tried very hard not to think about the soft noises she made while he worked the sunscreen into her skin. “Turn around.” He instructed quietly, and she did as told. 

He quickly took care of her face, smiling when she giggled after he booped her nose. When he was finally finished, he leaned down, kissing her.

“Your turn!” She was quick to snatch the bottle from his hand, squirting a generous amount of SPF into her palm with a smirk. “What?” She asked, noticing his questioning gaze. “You’re the lobster out of the two of us. Gotta keep you pale and safe. Now strip.”

Ben chuckled, reaching for the hem of his shirt and pulling it over his head and tossing it haphazardly over near Rey’s discarded shirt. He stretched a bit, reaching his arms over his head before the cool sensation of the lotion made contact with his skin. 

“Don’t be a baby.” Rey laughed as he flinched. 

“It’s cold!”

“You’ll live. Turn around.”

Following her directives, he stood, bending down at times to help her on the quest to protect him from the mean sun and its harmful radiations. He’d be lying if he didn’t enjoy it just a bit more because Rey was the one massaging her hands over the expanse of his chest and his back. It was far more enjoyable than when he was a kid, and his mom coated him in the greasy concoction, big white stripe on his nose and all.

“There,” She murmured with contentment, placing the bottle aside. “You’re safe for at least a couple of hours.”

“Thank you.” He was quick to show his appreciation when he heard Han yell “punch it” down below. 

The boat whirled to life, drifting from the dock and setting into motion down the lake. Rey’s eyes sparkled with pure delight, and his heart launched out of his chest, witnessing her excitement.

Lazy wave after wave splashed alongside the boat, created from the forward sailing motion, and Rey was practically squealing with happiness. 

Ben wordlessly motioned her over to the side railing, watching as Rey perched herself against the protective structure, leaning over to feel the spray of water against her skin. 

“Don’t lean over too far. I don’t need you going overboard.”

“Well, I heard you were a pretty good swimmer, so if anything, at least my lifeguard is cute.”

“Who told you I was a good swimmer?” 

Rey shrugged, eyes looking past him and noticing the other boats out on the water. Some were jet boats, other strictly fishing vessels. They joined the fold, indolently cruising across the water until Han found the perfect spot to come to a rest.

“Finn. He said you were on the swim team?”

“I used to be. I stopped swimming last year.” 

Rey had maneuvered to one of the seats, tossing her head back, eyes closed and absorbing the warmth into her skin in a way that Ben simply could not. He joined her where she sat, just enjoying the way she seemed so relaxed and at ease in the company of his family. 

“Why’d you quit?” She asked, only curiosity lacing her tone. 

Ben draped his arm across her shoulders, reaching for a pair of sunglasses in his swim trunk pockets and situating them on his face. 

“I like swimming, and it wasn’t that I necessarily wanted to quit. I guess it was just the politics of it all.” 

Rey nuzzled into his side, giving Ben the time to gather his words and speak.

“There were donors to the athletic department—to the swim team,” Ben amended. “That had expectations about how far their money would go.” Ben drew his fingers through her hair, fascinated by the way it gave over to his ministrations, so soft and delicate. “Bazine’s dad was one of those donors. And he constantly set me up with Bazine for dates and dinners under the guise of ‘the least I could for his generous donation.’” 

Rey scoffed. “But you’re...you’re an Organa-Solo?” She asked as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. 

“It was all just for show because the Netal’s think that Bazine and I would be a smart match. Both affluent families, cut from the same cloth. But.”

“But you don’t like Bazine like that.”

“No, and it wasn’t always this way. We used to be good friends, and there wasn’t all of this pressure for us to date. The last couple of years have been different, and I’ve tried distancing myself. I quit swimming. I stopped going over to dinners with her family. Sometimes unsuccessfully. And then I met you.”

“It wasn’t a spaceship, by the way.”

His smile stretched over his face, and he lounged back, sensing the way the pontoon boat had slowed to a gentle stop, especially with the way the scenery quit drifting by.

“It wasn’t a donut, either.” Ben joked, watching as Rey stuck her tongue out at him in opposition. 

“I’m glad whatever it was,” Ben began, quietly, but imploringly. “That it led me to you.” 

The moment was sweet but fleeting as their time together was inevitably interrupted.

“You kids want to use the slide?”

Ben looked over at the stairs to see his mother, floppy hat and all pointing towards the whimsical addition he loved as a kid, and then over at Rey. “What do you say?”

“The last one down’s a rotten egg!”

“Hey!” 

Ben’s shout was half-hearted as Rey shot off towards the slide, leaving her cutoffs on the deck. She was quick to hoist herself up and on to the slide. She turned over her shoulder and waved at him before pushing off and hurtling towards the water. Ben watched as Rey's thumb and pointer finger pinched her nose closed while shutting her eyes just before her epic splash into the water. 

The ripples from her plunge formed the most distinct round hoops until she finally burst through and broke the surface, laughing as she paddled to the side of the boat where Han waited for her. 

“Ten out of ten.”

Now that he knew she was safe, Ben took off his shades, ready to join her in the water, but instead of following suit and taking the slide, he climbed over the rail and gave himself enough room to do a front flip, earning a sputter from Rey who had been doused profusely by the force of his plop. 

“Show off!” Rey shouted, shoving a palmful of water at him. 

“Oh, it’s on!” 

Squealing, Rey took off, swimming away from the boat and testing her safety. Ben knew that if she felt uncomfortable for any reason, she could wear one of the life jackets aboard the boat—they were required by law for a reason. She seemed to be fine, though, making big splashes in an effort to ward off Ben, but to no avail. Eventually, after a small chase, he circled his arms around her waist. 

“Gotcha.”

Rey screeched, kicking, but with no real effort to escape from Ben's clutches.

“Now, for your punishment.”

“My what?” She had no time to react before Ben’s hands circled her waist, lifted her into the air, and tossed her with such strength that the sound of her hitting the water took him by surprise. 

When Rey popped out of the water, she looked spitting mad, and Ben knew he was a goner. 

“BEN!” Rey's voice ripped across the lake with such fury, leaving no doubt in his mind that he needed to run, or swim, rather.

Eyes wide, Ben turned around and started swimming towards the boat, where his mother and father laughed, amused at their antics. He was near the ladder to pull himself up and on the deck when Han appeared, standing over him and blocking his exit route. 

“No, I’d like to see this, son.” 

Huffing in disdain, Ben abruptly turned from the ladder and swam some more, putting distance between himself and Rey.

Or so he thought. 

Out of nowhere, her arms wrapped so fiercely around his neck, climbing up his back like a spider monkey. She threw all of her weight on top of him, hands shoving his shoulders until she wrestled him into the water, both flinging ungracefully under the surface. 

When they both came to, sputtering and flailing like two idiots, they heard the undeniable guffawing scorching their ears from Han and Leia. 

“I can’t believe you tried to drown me.” He taunted, shaking his head until his hair stuck out in different directions with water dripping down his face. 

“I did _not_ , you big lug.”

“Your words, they wound me.” Grasping playfully at his heart, feigning distress, Rey simply rolled her eyes and shoved more water in his face.

“I seem to recall how easily I tossed you in the water a few minutes ago. Guess I should do it again.”

“Not if you can’t catch me!”

Watching Rey take off, giggling as she ungracefully flung her arms around to pull her further away from him and establish a decent chasing distance, he simply tread water and watched after her.

“I'll always catch you. You're worth the chase." 

* * *

The day before had been Rey’s first brief introduction to the splendor of Lake Naboo, at least his family’s way. It had been so late in the afternoon when they arrived, that just the couple of hours out in the setting sun were enough to tucker them out. They had spent today, much like the first, alternating between the lake, the house, and the sandy beach. 

Ben had stolen Rey away from his parents, who had taken it upon themselves to hog her away whenever they could. He had even found her out on the back patio eating a bowl of ice cream with Han, cutting up about the worst jobs they ever worked. 

”Are you going to let me have my girlfriend back?”

“I suppose,” Han drawled out, rising from his chair to give up his time with Rey.

While crossing paths, Han stopped Ben in his tracks, nodding imperceptibly as he leaned near Ben's ear. “She’s a real winner, kid.”

With a generous two pats to his shoulder, Han walked off, leaving Ben alone with Rey. 

“Alone again.” She teased as Ben plopped down beside her in the seat formally taken by his father. 

“Not nearly as alone as I’d like to be.” His brows wiggled, and she laughed, shaking her head. "Especially the way my parents keep hiding you away from me."

“Too bad there’s no basement here.” She sighed, brushing off the tension from their lack of coupling. "You'll have to let me know when you've figured it out."

Twiddling his thumbs, Ben shrugged, settling his back against the cushion. 

“There is a living room.” 

“ _Ben_ ,” Rey admonished, face red as she tried to hide it from Ben in the collar of her shirt. 

“What? My parents go to bed early. And you've been torturing me with that bikini for two days straight. A man can only handle so much.”

“I think you’re thinking with your little head and not the big one.”

Smirking, Ben held Rey’s gaze, a smug sense of pride washing over him in waves like the boats created out on the lake. The last few days had been a battle of the heads, that was no lie.

“But which is which?” 

A sound of disgust poured out of her mouth, though she did nothing to contest him otherwise. 

Ben chuckled at her reaction and sprawled out in the seat, eyes roaming over the brand new freckles that had started to adorn her features. Maybe if he did get her alone, he could see wherever else these new freckles might have popped up. 

* * *

“Did you have fun out on the lake today, Rey?” 

Showered and clean, Rey, Ben, Han, and Leia were sitting by the fireplace outside on the back patio, toasting s’mores. Rey was curled in her chair under a blanket while everyone else resided in their respective seats in different stages of rest. Her marshmallow dangled precariously between perfectly toasted and burnt, but Ben had come to learn that Rey preferred her marshmallows blackened, burnt, and crispy around the edges. 

“I did. Especially after I pushed Ben off of the deck.”

Han chuckled and tipped back his whiskey, raising his glass towards Ben after he swallowed.

“Yeah, that was a highlight for me, too.”

“You two stop picking on my Benji.”

“Thanks, mom.” 

Ben took a bit of his s’more, decidedly not burnt, and snickered as Han and Rey quieted down. 

Looking around the circle they had gathered in, the fire crackling with soothing ease, the smell of smoke was in the air and clinging to their clothes. It was an ideal summer night. The night sky was clear, and the stars twinkled above, reminding Ben of how small this moment was in comparison to the vast recesses of space. 

Ben had experienced plenty of good summer nights in his life, especially right here where he sat, under the moon and stuffed full of gooey, confectionary treats. Still, tonight was blessedly perfect, a picture ready to be hung on the living room wall. 

“What are you thinking about over there?”

Rey’s voice pierced his thoughts, and he noticed three sets of eyes on him. 

“Mostly about how I was told we were having an Uno tournament, and I plan on decimating each one of you.”

“Stop with the crazy warlord antics over there, kid. It’s only our second night out.”

“I didn’t know you felt so strongly about card games.” Rey quipped. 

“Ben’s always loved those old deck of cards in there. You’ve never seen a more competitive Go Fish player in your life.” 

At some point, yeah, maybe he would have been embarrassed by his mom’s words, but recently he’s found himself proud of sharing these moments with Rey, that she would come to know him inside out and somehow love him more for it. 

“Somehow, that doesn’t surprise me.” 

Rey glanced at him from across the fire, and Ben winked at her. 

“Well, shall we go in and play a few games?”

Once everyone voiced their agreement, Han stood up and tended to the fire. 

“Don’t worry. I’ll take care of this and be right in.”

Ben shuffled over to Rey and helped her out of her seat, gathering the old flannel blanket out of her arms. When she was on her feet, he couldn’t help the smile breaching his face at the sight of her, chocolate smeared on the corner of her mouth. 

In another life, he probably would have kissed it off of her, but he wasn’t brave enough for that kind of PDA display in front of his dad. 

“You’ve um, you’ve got something on the corner of your mouth.”

Rey wiped away at the spot, missing initially before Ben redirected her to the other side, reassuring her that she was spotless. 

“Thanks.” 

Placing his hand on the small of her back, he started to guide her into the house, step by step, until they made it to the sliding glass doors. 

Pausing, he reached for her elbow, halting their walk. “Hey, um, you should...leave your bedroom window unlocked tonight.”

Perplexed, she blinked, tilting her head in that way that made his heart beat a little faster and made his palms even sweatier. 

“Do you trust me?”

She nodded, and he continued walking her in once Leia waved them over to the table that she had set up for their game night. 

“Then trust me when I say, I figured it out.”

Her perplexed expression faded, a warm rosy tone painting her face in recognition of his words. 

“ _Tonight_.” He repeated.

His heart pounded in his chest, the words spilling from his mouth with more confidence than he realized he had. One little word could mean so much, and he had said it—spoken it with intention; intention for what? He couldn’t say. But tonight, she would be his, uninterrupted, no longer bouncing from Han to Leia and just out of his reach. 

Just his. 

All his. 

And it would be better than his wildest dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, the next chapter should be fun!
> 
> And fear not, I have much more written out for the future, so I should be back to regularly scheduled posting. 
> 
> I hope this little fluffy nugget could help bring even the tiniest bit of joy to your day. 
> 
> Much love. 
> 
> 🤗


	13. you have a place in my heart, no one ever could

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, hello! 
> 
> So. I had planned to release this chapter much _much_ earlier than when you are currently receiving it. Unfortunately for me, I lost all of my work when my laptop broke earlier this month. It was honestly very devastating for several reasons. So my updates are up in the air, as I have lots of work to rewrite. 
> 
> With that being said, however, I hope you enjoy this chapter! It is a chapter that has long been in the making. 
> 
> For those of you who have enjoyed my story and the smattering of smut here and there, this is the ONE. So, if you're not one for loss of virginity, first-time couplings, this chapter is rife with it throughout. 
> 
> The shenanigans begin at _“You really have thought of everything.”_ And end after the only break in the chapter with _“Cereal isn’t a snack. It’s a meal.”_
> 
> Enjoy these two. I know I have!

Rey drummed her fingers absentmindedly against the tops of her knees, idly checking the alarm clock on the nightstand to her left. 

She was sitting on the top of her bed, all twitchy limbs and rapidly beating heart, waiting for Ben to… well, she didn’t quite know exactly.

_ “Then trust me when I say, I figured it out.” _

_ “Tonight.” _

Those words still bounced around her head like the world’s most intense game of  _ Pong. _

Deep down, she knew what he was implying. It was a promise of something that had been brewing between them over the last few months—a shock of electricity always under the surface, ready to spark to life with the right conduit. 

She’d be lying if she didn’t enjoy just the  _ tiniest _ bit how flustered Ben had been from her choice of bathing suit for the trip. 

Maybe even more than just the tiniest bit. 

Despite the nerves twisting her stomach with anxious anticipation, she was excited to take their relationship to the next level.

They had only fooled around a few times and awkwardly tried their hand at phone shenanigans. Still, the actual, tangible act of sex, well, it hadn’t been much of a reality. 

Waiting for Ben to show up or give her a sign—a smoke signal even, only left her with stray thoughts. 

She would never forget the day she had started birth control. When Rey was a sophomore in high school, Maz had taken her to the doctor because she had struggled to remain comfortable in her classes. Her periods left her rife with pain that she didn’t know how to handle.

It wasn’t until Maz had burst through the doors of their local women’s clinic, demanding a solution to her miserable cramps, that she learned of birth control’s power. 

It was far more effective in varying capacities than she had ever realized.

She had grown up thinking it was only to keep her from getting pregnant—something so far out of her realm of possibilities. Rey certainly had no expectations of being with child anytime soon. 

_ Thank you very much. _

She’d never forget Maz looking her dead in the eyes in front of the nurse practitioner and informing her that birth control wasn’t a  _ “free pass for bedding teenage boys.” _

Rey’s abundant humiliation had her wilting away like a flower lacking a consistent water schedule.

Her only consolation was the excitement of not feeling so horribly inebriated with pain each month after she began taking her pill. 

And for two years, she was religious about taking it—if only to help regulate the essentiality of her womanhood. 

And yet tonight, it would consummately serve the duality of its design. 

Her eyes glanced surreptitiously at the window once more, left unlocked for Ben under his own directions. 

Would he really climb in through the window? Were there no other options for sneaking into this room? She supposed it wasn’t up to her to question Ben’s methods. 

But where  _ was  _ he?

A loud  _ snap _ caught Rey’s attention, no doubt meriting her some severe whiplash as she whirled her head towards the window. 

Scurrying off of the bed, she pulled back the curtains and hoisted the window upwards to see if she could seek out the source of such a noise. To her surprise, her boyfriend was lying in a heap under her nose, and green vines draped haphazardly across his frame. 

“Ben?” She whispered harshly, grabbing his attention as he groaned. “Ben, what  _ happened _ ?”

It took a few moments for him to pull himself up into a seated position, dusting off the smattering of debris coating his chest and outstretched legs. Rey remained halfway out the window, leaning over the edge of the seal as if inspecting Ben closer would give her the unspoken answer he held on to.

“I...might have broken the trellis.”

“You did what now?”

Rey’s eyes eventually focused on the object Ben had brushed off to the side. Sure enough, long, linear scraps of white wood were lying helplessly broken in the gravel beneath Ben’s body. 

It only took a minute longer before he was rising to his feet, inspecting the mess he had no doubt made of the trellis after descending the side of the house. His eyes roamed up and down, taking stock of his doing before he just shook his head and laughed to himself. 

Rey silently watched as Ben made peace with his blunder. He turned sharply on his heel, approaching her at the windowpane. She took a few steps back, and then he was pulling himself up and in through the opening, landing with two feet firmly on the ground. 

“I suppose a... _ raccoon _ could have caused that kind of damage.”

Rey, who had pivoted to lock the window and shut the curtains, quirked a brow. 

“A raccoon dismantled the trellis?” Her voice was deadpan.

“Maybe a family of raccoons? Who’s to know for sure.”

Biting on her lip to fight back a chuckle, Rey simply shook her head.

“The stairs were too conspicuous to take?”

“No, not really. I just thought it would be more romantic this way.”

Ben’s sheepish expression morphed to one of slight embarrassment, smoothly tucked away when Rey crowded his space to press a chaste kiss to his lips. “Maybe just take the stairs next time, so your idea of romance doesn’t turn into a sudden trip to the ER.”

Laughing, short and crisp, Ben nodded, taking her hands in his own. 

“Yes, ma’am.” 

Ben squeezed her hand, leading her over to the bed, where they both sat down on the same edge. Rey, conscientious of what his words and overall presence could mean, glanced warily at Ben. Her heart thumped faster as his hand moved from its resting spot on the side of the mattress only to dig deep into his pocket where he pulled out…

“Are...those…”

“Condoms? Yes. I...wanted to be prepared.”

Gasping, Rey’s hand covered her heart. “What kind of woman do you take me for, sir?” 

Ben, playing along, jestingly tossed the condoms at her, letting them land sporadically across the mattress. 

“Oh, you’re the worst kind of woman,” He began, twirling his fake mustache. “You’re the kind of woman who makes a man fall in love with her and leave him no choice but to prove it by...” 

His voice grew softer, eyes alit with mischief before he pounced, capturing her in his arms and peppering sloppy, wet kisses all over her face.

She squealed, shoving him away as he wiggled his brows. Once his humorous antics subsided, he smiled. Sincere and genuine. 

“He has to prove it," He continued. "By showing her that he cares enough always to do the right thing.”

A smile breached her face, and her breathing evened out after the elevated heartbeat he gave her from his rogue hands. 

“You know I’m on birth control.” She mumbled, fidgeting with her hands in her lap.

“Yeah, but it’s not solely your responsibility to be, well, responsible. It takes both of us.” 

Rey nodded her head, eyes flicking down to the sweatpants he wore, noticing a piece of gravel embedded in the fabric. Her hand dusted across his knee, knocking it aside. It landed somewhere in the plush rug under their feet, lost until the vacuum rediscovered it. 

It was then that she really examined his features. Other than the rogue pieces of gravel and a scratch on his cheek, he seemed remarkably well-kempt.

“Did you take a shower?”

“Yeah, I felt like I had sand all over me after today’s stint on the water.”

“Not a fan of the sand?”

“No, I find it gets everywhere, and it’s so  _ coarse." _

“My my, I didn’t know you were so picky about the beach.”

“I’m not picky. I’m just...particular.”

“Uh- _ huh." _ She grinned, taking in his simple white tee, gray sweatpants, and damp hair. Soon her eyes wandered back to the gift of protection he had so painstakingly dug out of his pocket mere minutes ago, setting the stage for the evening at hand. 

But something else caught her eyes, something she hadn’t noticed before. 

“Are those  _ glow in the dark  _ condoms?” Rey asked exasperatedly, borderline ready to tear into a fit of giggles. 

Ben grumbled, knocking the infernal things to the side as he scowled at them as if they had scorned him right on the very spot.

His voice came back clipped. _ "Yes." _

“Is there...any particular reason why they, um, glow…” She picked up the solitary condom next to her, eyes scanning over the details written on the back. “Galactic green?”

His hands covered his face as he groaned, peeking a single eye out from behind his hand, seeking pity that Rey relented and gave him. 

“I mean, they look... _ fun." _

“Okay, I’ll just be climbing up the trellis now.”

He stood up and made a move to leave with Rey tittering and reaching for his arm, and pulling him back towards the bed, where he landed with a  _ thump. _

“Beeeen!” She squealed as he stared down at the comforter. It only took a few moments of silence before he finally cracked, obviously fighting with himself on what actually to tell her. 

“It’s a very long and  _ humiliating _ story.” He began, and Rey batted her lashes at him, lips curling into a pout as he belatedly lifted his head enough to meet her visage.

He looked like he wanted to protest, mouth opening wide before clamping shut and shaking his head. 

_ Ha! Take that! _

“Fine.” He relented. “What do you want to know about the most embarrassing day of my life?”

She wanted to say  _ everything _ but refrained and went a different route.

Eyeing the condoms suspiciously, Rey dared to raise a brow at Ben. “Were those just...here? In your room?” 

Ben’s face turned impossibly red, frozen as if a fleeting memory flashed before his eyes. Poking his side, he shook his head, retreating from his apparent stupor. “No, no. I, um. Picked them up a couple of weeks back.”

“A couple of weeks back?”

Ben had the gall to look somewhat abashed before offering her his signature lopsided grin. She loved the way his lips curled in this boyish manner. He seemed so carefree and goofy. His dimples had nowhere to hide when he smiled like this. 

His hand reached up and over his shoulder, massaging the back of his neck _oh so_ adorably. 

“Yeah, well… I just wanted to be prepared.” His voice was soft, mumbling as if embarrassed by this revelation. Rey reached out for his other hand, the one leisurely resting against the soft downy comforter below. 

“Always thinking ahead.” Her lips brushed gently against his cheek, lacing their fingers together as he lifted his head to meet her eyes. “I love that about you.” 

“Considering what I had to go through to get these,” He paused, looking sheepish. “I’m glad to hear it.”

Pursing her lips, she tilted her head, eyes roaming over his relaxed posture. Maybe she could weasel an answer out of him now. “Did you get embarrassed while making your purchase?” 

Ben groaned, releasing Rey’s hold only to grab a deserted pillow to shove his face into, like an ostrich burying its head in the sand. 

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Rey chuckled, wrapping her fingers around the edge of the pillow to yank the barrier away. “Care to share?”

“Not particularly, no.” He declined, pouting like a small child.

“C’mon! Fess up!” 

Determined, Ben shook his head.

“It couldn’t have been any more awkward than the time Maz took me to the doctor to start birth control.” 

Ben’s expression mirrored that of a wordless, “try me,” but still, he remained silent. 

“Oh, quit being a big baby and just tell me.”

Ben sighed, a long drawn out and dramatic rumble before succumbing to her charm and grimacing. Finally, after enough arm twisting, he launched into the entire ordeal.

“I went in the morning because I figured no one would be at the store that early.”

Rey nodded, letting Ben tell the story at his own pace.

“I took my time deciding on which ones to get. I was a little overwhelmed by all of the choices.”

“I’m surprised you didn’t do any research beforehand,” Rey probed. 

“That’s the thing. I  _ did  _ look it up before I ever went to the store. I just sort of panicked when I got in front of the display. I didn’t know what to do. It was like every part of my logical response system shut down. All I could think of was  _ for her pleasure  _ or  _ tastes like chocolate  _ and  _ glows in the dark." _

“A chocolate-flavored condom sounds like my nightmare and fantasy all rolled into one.” 

Ben looked at her for a moment; horror painted across his face as if he had made some terrible miscalculation before she smiled at him, patting his arm.

He decompressed once he realized she was only teasing him, letting out a rather unusual exhale. 

“This guy came over to where I was and grabbed a box. He had no qualms about it. He looked at me and just nodded. As if he were trying to encourage me.”

‘You mean, like some universal man signal for,  _ you got this _ or whatever?” Rey asked, fascinated by Ben’s story.

Ben groaned. “It was as if he could smell the virgin on me. I might as well have had a sign that said, “Hi, I’ve never had sex before.”

Rey snorted, covering her mouth with her hands as Ben looked at her with such a frown of dismay. 

“Awe, Ben. I’m not laughing  _ at  _ you.” Rey sympathetically smiled, trying to make amends for her snafu. “You’re just so adorable. The condoms could be bacon flavored for all I care. The fact that you put so much effort into getting it right...it’s sweet.”

Ben barely curved his lips. A real blink and miss it kind of expression. It must have compelled him to keep detailing his apparent trauma. 

“I tried to be more confident after that moment, and I reached out for a box, any box. I thought I looked pretty smug, and I’m sure I looked more constipated than anything.” 

Rey bit her lip, fighting back another roar of laughter while Ben continued. 

“The man looked at me, looked at whatever I had grabbed, and just sort of… looked perplexed. By the time he walked away and I looked down, I had grabbed the glow in the dark condoms. I was too embarrassed to put them back, and I just brought them up to the register.” 

Rey’s face was what one could only describe as a painful mix between empathy for Ben and amusement for the situation he found himself in.

“That’s not even the worst part.” He grumbled, squirming. “By the time I made my decision and was at check-out, the cashier asked me if I was sure.”

Ben closed his eyes and chewed on his bottom lip, and Rey couldn’t help but observe him, unsure of what words would spill from his mouth next. 

“And I went on this huge monologue about how I’d never been more sure in my life. That I was in love with my girlfriend and that this was the next, most natural step in our relationship.”

Rey held her breath, keeping her mouth sealed as Ben opened his eyes, practically radiating with embarrassment. “And you know what he said to me?”

She shook her head, lips pursed as she tried to discern what could have possibly tortured her sweet Ben about this shopping experience. 

“He said, ‘That’s really great about your relationship, buddy. But I meant the size.’” 

Ben’s large hand went flying to his face, a loud smack ringing in the air as he palmed his forehead with such force. 

“If I could have died right then and there, I would have.”

Rey’s lips were airtight, cheeks nearly bursting with a fit of snickers that she was barely containing. Ben shook his head, motioning his hand in an action that told her to get it over with and let it all out. She simply couldn’t hold it in anymore. She doubled over, squealing with laughter as Ben rolled his eyes. 

“Yeah, yeah, laugh it up.”

“Oh my  _ god,  _ Ben!”

Her laughter was full of mirth, and Ben eventually joined her, smiling at the silliness of it all. 

“Needless to say, we can only have sex for as many condoms as I bought because I am  _ never  _ doing that again.”

Rey’s laughter burst from her like a pipe exploding with water, and Ben shoved gently at her shoulder. Eventually, her giggles subsided as she grinned at Ben’s eyes full of so much love and adoration for him. 

“I was wrong. That  _ is  _ more embarrassing than when I went and got on birth control.”

Ben must have barely mustered up the courage to glare at her because one playful pout sent his way, and he retreated to that boyish grin, sighing and sprawling out on his back. 

“Maybe you could go to a different store next time?” Her hands ran delicately through his hair, while Ben’s eyes were glued to the ceiling.

Ben’s brows furrowed contemplatively. “Or I could wear a ski mask. Disguise myself.  _ Lower my voice." _

“Yes, because  _ that’s  _ not suspicious at all.”

Ben chuckled this time, reaching out for her hand and pulling it against his chest. “The things I’d do for love.”

“Speaking of  _ looooove _ ,” Rey motioned to the bed. It was growing harder to ignore his rather considerable presence on it and the handful of condoms that he overzealously flung at her when he had entered the room. 

“Is that what this is? Are we solidifying our love tonight?”

If anything, Rey was pretty proud of the way she often turned Ben into a tomato more often than not. This time was no exception. A warm tinge of red began at the tips of his ears and spread generously down his neck.

“I mean, I um,” She watched him gulp, eyes bulging out of his head as the faintest sheen of perspiration began to glisten against his brow. “Yeah?”

With her hand still pressed against his chest, she could feel the way his heart knocked rapidly against his ribs, pounding out a rhythm that sounded dangerously close to  _ SOS. _

“Aren’t you worried about your parents...hearing us?”

His heartbeat began to slow, less like a child jacked up on sugar at a trampoline park and resembled something more like a hare enjoying a trek through the neighborhood. 

“Not really. My parent’s suite is as far away from this one as the kitchen is from the dock.” He shrugged, shifting his head ever so slightly to glance at her with such a disarming look. “And my mom took her favorite bottle of wine to bed,” Ben added matter-of-factly. “You’ve never seen my mom wine drunk before. She passes out like a kid after swimming. She’s the biggest light-weight you’ve ever seen.” 

Rey just wordlessly stared at Ben, who looked pretty proud of himself. When she finally couldn’t take the silence, her mouth parted as she maintained her incredulous surprise. “What, you told her, ‘Hey mom, I want to have sex with my girlfriend tonight, could you drink the good stuff?’” 

Ben barked a laugh out. “No, I just reminded her subtly throughout the day that dad had packed her favorite wine for the trip.”

“So you subconsciously drove your mother to drink?”

Ben’s face crinkled in apparent disagreement with her. 

“It sounds awful when you put it  _ that _ way.” 

“Well, how would you put it?” She asked, arching a brow. 

“I influenced my mom to indulge in her favorite adult beverage while we were on a short vacation so that she could relax and enjoy herself.”

Rey shook her head, unsure if she was impressed with Ben’s actions or worried that they would backfire. He seemed to pick up on these thoughts and sat up, letting her hand fall to his lap from the movement. 

“Trust me. She’s sound asleep. And dad, well...I just can’t see him coming down for anything. Maybe a midnight snack, which leaves us with,” He made an effort to look at the clock. “...a couple of hours.” 

Rey chuckled, tucking some of Ben’s hair out of his face. “You’ve just got it all figured out, don’t you?”

“I promised you I would.”

She nodded, smiling bashfully. “That you did.”

“Plus, as high schoolers, it’s reasonable to assume that anytime we want to have sex, which I hope is… more than once,” He grinned shy and hopeful, all in one swift movement. “We’ll need to practice the aged old tradition of being sneaky.”

“You really have thought about this.”

Ben nodded his head, giving the hand of hers in his lap a squeeze. “I’ve never wanted to get something more right than this.”

She felt her heart swell at his words, and her eyes fill with a look of pure, unadulterated devotion for this man. 

“Plus, I contemplated going out to the boat, but I was afraid somehow I’d send you overboard.”

Rey’s giggles poured from her mouth in short bursts as Ben beamed at her. Her nervous tension had evaporated, and it was a testament to the way Ben worked so hard to put her at ease. She absolutely loved him for it. The laughter dwindled, and the smiles slowly turned to parted lips and deep stares. 

“Rey…”

No time like the present.

She surged forward, grabbing for the white-collar of his plain tee and pulling him into her stratosphere. 

She slotted her mouth against his, tasting the minty freshness of his toothpaste.  Her fingers wove into his drizzly locks, enjoying the touch and feel of his clean mop of hair. Their kiss was brief, with Ben mumbling something she barely paid attention to against her needy mouth.

“I also took a shower...to um, to...uh.” 

His brain was short-circuiting, that much Rey could tell. 

She pulled away from his lips for only a second.

“You took a shower to what?”

But she wasn't ready to talk. She just wanted him. Greedily, she reached for the hem of his shirt, managing to tug it up and over his head with his assistance. Her hands grazed the expanse of pale skin, tinged by the barest hint of golden tan from their time out on the lake. 

He took a breath and held it before exhaling his next sentence in one breath.

_ "SoIwouldlastlonger." _

“I’m sorry, what?”

“So...I could...please don’t make me repeat it.”

Rey smiled, sweet and kind, grazing her thumb over his face. 

“You really have thought of everything.” 

“I don’t know how much more thinking I can do,” He murmured, shifting in his seat and drawing her eyes down to the ever-present bulge bursting at the seams. “I’d rather just...get you on your back.”

It was Rey’s turn to blush, face impossibly red like the wine Leia dozed off with. It made her flounder, hearing his words. Ben seized upon her taciturn nature, wrapping his arms around her waist only to pull her in close.

“Let me take care of you.” His voice was hot and wet against her ear as he loosened his grip on her, guiding her down onto the mattress. Ben deposited her with such gentle grace against the blankets now wrinkled under their combined weight. There was no getting around the mountain of pillows Rey had been unwilling to toss off of the bed, even if they served no purpose other than to fulfill Leia’s decor scheme. 

She tilted her head down, eyeing Ben as he wiggled his way between her legs. Her pulse spiked as he fully seated himself between her legs, propped up on his knees.

He was a tower above her, centering her focus.

With bated breath, her eyes followed his right hand as it cupped her knee, thumb stroking small circles over her freshly shaved legs. 

He wasn’t the only one who had to take a necessary shower. 

His hand slowly started to creep up her thigh, meeting nothing but bare skin for miles until he reached her beloved but worn sleep shorts. His long fingers danced over the hem that cupped her thigh, lazily tracing a long line back and forth before continuing its slow ascent to her waistband. 

Ever so slightly, she raised her hips off of the bed, and he took the directive. Hooking his fingers against the ruched material and ignoring the drawstring, he gained enough leeway to tug the shorts down without remonstrance. 

Both hands dragged the cotton material down her slender legs, tugging at them until they finally reached her ankles and found deliverance, dangling for only a moment before Ben discarded them somewhere on the rug to accompany that lone piece of gravel.

Her eyes never left his as he returned his view to the arousal trickling down her thighs. The wet spots seeping through her cotton panties did nothing to hide her growing desire. 

Ben brought his hand to her center, thumb grazing over her cloaked nub, earning a sharp and sudden whimper from her mouth. 

“Is this for me?” He asked, voice husky, filled with near disbelief that he almost choked on. 

She simply nodded her head, biting her lip as his flicks became more purposeful, rubbing those same gentle circles from earlier against her soaked underwear. 

“So pretty,” He murmured, taking no time at all to divest her of the flimsy barrier between his hands and her pleasure. 

She preened at the compliments. Her hips raised infinitesimally off of the bed, seeking more pressure from the fingers that explored the velvet softness of her glistening folds. 

Ben seemed in no hurry, languidly drawing a digit through her slick, occasionally grazing his thumb against her pulsing clit. A rapid throb coursed through her body. She could have made a very compelling argument that her heart was not in her chest but seated snug between her legs. 

She began to squirm a bit, and Ben finally met her gaze, looking like a boy lost in a daydream. 

“Ben,  _ please. _ ” She whispered, and he obliged, taking one finger and tentatively pushing further into her heat. He experimented with a shallow thrust, one she chased with a roll of her hips. It felt  _ good _ , but she needed  _ more.  _ He pumped his single-digit inside of her, the squelching sound making her dizzy with pleasure.

“Oh... _ Ben.”  _

She whined, the plunging of a second finger taking her by surprise as he maintained a steady pace, driving her crazy with his ministrations. 

His face, when she finally looked at it, was lost in deep concentration. He looked like a man intending to reproduce his actions by making mental notes from each reaction she offered—a little huff of breath here, a long sigh there. 

He stared and stared. Eyes transfixed on the ways his digits disappeared into her cunt and came back out coated in her essence. 

“God, you’re so tight.” He grunted, tongue nearly lolling out in fascination. 

She could feel the warm flush start to creep down her face, spreading across her neck and branching out to the taut rosy buds peeking up from under her sleep shirt. 

It was almost unbearable, the unrelenting twinge of pain seizing her breasts from lack of stimulation. 

“Ben, _touch_ _me_ , please.” Her voice was strained with neediness she didn’t realize she possessed. She yearned to feel him anywhere and everywhere, whining the longer he took to satisfy her cries for _more_. 

“You want me to touch you?” 

She merely nodded her head, a frenzy of brown locks tangling against the pillow underneath her. 

Finally, after years of pleading, he reached up with his left hand, folding his fingers into her shirt. He carefully yanked it up her stomach, shoving it past her chest. He somehow did this while still pumping her full of his fingers. Her shirt was carelessly bunched around her collar bones, restrictive and meddlesome, but she couldn’t focus on removing it just yet. Not with the way she felt his eyes on her.

“So fucking beautiful,” He mumbled, leaning over her torso to take a nipple between his mouth, inhaling the pert bud with one sharp suck. 

Rey’s back arched off of the mattress, her shirt falling in her face. Her mouth parted, but nothing intelligible came out. Her shirt tumbled into her mouth, and she sputtered it out, using her hands to free herself of the intrusive fabric. 

Ben grunted, unhappy with her wriggling. She rolled her eyes, a smile unfurling on her lips, when he released her nipple with a loud, wet  _ pop.  _ He looked like a kid on Christmas, mouth glossy with spit. 

He seemed dazed, eyes scanning over her face, the sounds of his work below the only proper noises echoing off the walls. 

“Mm, s’close.” She mewled; his actions had slowed considerably. 

Her words registered with him, and just like that, he was awoken from his reverie. 

“You’re perfect.” 

At least she thought that’s what he said. His words were obscured by his mouth latching on to her other nipple, flicking his tongue over it with the most obscene slurping noises she had ever heard. 

His attentions made her quiver, arousal continuing to drip down her thighs with no penitence. 

She began to wiggle, the coil of something hot and sudden taking hold of her abdomen. 

“Not yet, Rey...sweetheart, just...a few more minutes.” His lips trailed careless kisses up her chest, taking one last dip and a swirl of his mouth against her now chafed buds. He mouthed himself up her neck, nibbling under her ear and taking the shell into his mouth. 

She whimpered, legs clenching around his hand.

“Fuck, Rey.” 

His fingers picked up their pace, unyielding as they plunged forward with an ease her body had naturally created. 

_ "Come." _ He ordered, and she was helpless to disobey. 

She felt like an adventurer. One who had climbed up a gorgeous peak, enjoying the beauty of the pool of water splashing beneath her feet. She could practically peer over the cliff. Her vision was nothing but rushing water ricocheting off of the broad rocks below, blunted by the water’s force. The faintest splashes of mist were spraying her face as she leaned forward only to fall and fall with every stroke of his fingers. 

He brought her closer to the crest, the inevitable immersion into unexplored depths. 

One more curl of his fingers and a firm kiss pressed to her mouth sent her plunging freely into the abyss. Rey cried with euphoria, exhilarated to dive deep and break the surface of the cool, cool water below. 

_ "Ben," _

This feeling, the orgasm suffusing through her body—it felt like coming up for air. Necessary and piercing. 

At that moment, she felt her body go rigid and relax all at once.

She was quaking with bliss that radiated from one nerve ending to another, sending her spiraling into the mattress with Ben’s sturdy weight as her anchor.

Her chest rose and fell unevenly, and her tongue fell out of her mouth like a panting dog just returned from a glorious run across an open field. 

“Good?”

Rey’s eyes fluttered open and shut, peeking back into reality with a lazy smile stretching across her lips. 

Nodding her head, she simply hummed, sinking into the mattress like butter melts on toast.

“Good.” There was an air of relief in his voice as he shifted from his hunched position, still tucked between her legs.

“It was very generous of you.”

Rey grinned, tilting her head at him as she gradually drew herself up into her own seated position. Her back was tucked against the pile of pillows, hair askew and lids hooded. 

After a moment or two, Rey finally spoke up.

“I’d be happy to return the favor?” 

She hated herself for the questioning tone she produced. Her eyes raked over Ben’s appearance, face ruby, eyes glossed over. He fell back on his haunches, falling back into the W position. That couldn’t have been too comfortable for his long legs, and she knew it from the grimace on his face. He quickly resituated his body, letting his long legs stretch out in front of him, hands propped up behind him to keep his torso elongated.

“Not that I don’t want that, but I’d never survive the night.” 

Oh. Rey completely lost sight of his goal for...duration.

“Plus,” He paused, waiting for her eyes to find him. “I just needed to get you warmed up.”

Tilting her head, Rey wiggled her toes at him. Their legs were parallel as they sat on opposite sides of the bed, facing one another. Her legs, though long, didn’t even reach his thighs. 

“Warmed up for what?”

Her eyes followed his over the top gestures, finally watching as he reached down to cup the considerable bulge in his pants. When he grasped himself, it looked quite frankly obscene through the delicious appeal of his low-slung sweatpants.

Rey could only describe Ben’s expression as one of both pride and modesty. How he managed to have such dueling emotions flicker through the twitch of his brow, she was unsure. 

“Oh?”

He simply stared at her, flushed while his erection fought to be free of its prison. 

“Are the condoms the right size then?”

She teased, swiping her hand around the bed until she found one of the many concealed packages he had tossed at her like confetti. Once her hand grasped one into her palm, she reluctantly tore her eyes away from Ben, examining the foil and its diminutive description.

Ben, smug, silently drew her attention to the XXL on the back. 

Placing it down next to her, she jutted out her lip in playful defiance.

“Guess I’ll have to look and see.”

“Be my guest.” He smirked, hands resting on his hips.

Hoisting herself up to her knees, she crawled forward, hopeful she came across even an nth bit seductive as she straddled his knee. 

She slowly dragged the seam of her sex against his knee, rocking back and forth in a slow, purposeful stroke. She thought Ben’s eyes might pop from his skull when he reached for her hips to steady her. 

“You’re trying to kill me.” He groaned, giving himself another firm squeeze. She was a bit jealous of his own hand and decided to stop teasing him. Rey’s nimble fingers reached for the drawstring of his sweats, tugging him into her vicinity. 

“Little minx.” He grunted, watching her as she undid the string and slipped her hand under his boxers.

He let his hands fall from its cautionary grip, allowing Rey the opportunity to spring him free. 

And when she did, her eyes were hanging cartoonishly from their socket, taking in Ben in all of his glory.

“Holy shit, you’re  _ huge." _ She gasped, eyes raking in the rigid girth free at last.

She didn’t quite meet Ben’s eyes, too busy gawking at the sight of his cock. It seemed  _ angry _ and was flushed a visceral scarlet. A bead of precome was leaking from the top, and she had...absolutely no idea what to do with it—him. 

“Now you know why I wanted to…” He made an indication at her before coughing himself into silence. 

“Warm me up?”

He bobbed his head. 

“My vagina thanks you.”

There was something demure about the way Ben just sat there, cock resolute under Rey’s baffled expression. It was as if he gave her the chance to flee because the thought of him putting  _ that  _ in  _ her  _ seemed to grow more and more unbelievable by the second. 

Steeling herself with a stronger resolve, Rey reached for the discarded condom once more and took a steadying breath.

_ It’s just a penis. A very  _ large _ penis, but it won’t bite.  _

_ Wait, will it bite? _

Ben’s voice pierced her spiraling thoughts. 

“We don’t have to go any further if you don’t want to.”

Rey blanched. She must have looked horrified by his anatomy, and she felt infinitely worse, knowing she had made him feel like she was anything but interested in finally sharing this moment with him. 

“I want this, I promise.” 

As if to settle the matter, Rey ripped open the foil packaging, curious about the contents inside. Would it be obnoxiously green right off the bat? Would she need to hold it under the lamplight to charge it up before use?

Ben had carefully removed his sweats and boxers, tossing them idly on to the floor in the meantime. 

Eventually, she glanced back down to Ben and his  _ buddy. _

Breathing deeply through her nostrils, she rolled on the condom. 

She wasn’t going to focus on the fact that it was her first time touching a cock, let alone that he felt so heavy and hot in her hands. 

A succinct snap let Ben know that her work was done, and she felt pretty pleased with herself. Who knew putting condoms on various fruits and vegetables during Sex Education would actually pay off?

Ben glanced down at the handiwork and jutted his hips forward, like the world’s worst jouster. Rey blinked, staring at him as he swung his now glowing appendage around like he was training for a battle that didn’t directly coincide with spearing her womanhood.

“What?” His voice broke through her thoughts.

Ben was situated on his knees, the pinnacle of his anatomy sheathed in glowing green glory, stiff and ready to strike. 

Despite the buildup and the early bliss of an essential orgasm, Rey couldn’t help but giggle. In some regard, she should have been nervous—she really didn’t think he would fit inside of her. The moment she had laid her eyes on his cock, she nearly fainted at the idea of two becoming one. 

And yet, she wasn’t as nervous as much as she was relaxed and filled to the brim with amusement.

“I’m sorry, it’s just that…" her eyes trailed down to the green beacon garnering her full attention. 

“I don’t know whether to let you put that thing in me,” She began, indolently reaching for a spare condom on the nightstand. “Or if I should stick my hand in one and sword fight you like in Galactic Battles.” 

Ben took this information and wasted no time swinging his cock around, mimicking the sounds of laser sword fights gone by. 

“Whooom tssszh!” 

“Oh god,” Rey’s hands came up to her face, covering her mouth as she doubled over in a fit of merriment. “I wish I wouldn’t have said anything.” 

Her back hit the mattress as she laughed, chest heaving with heavy breaths as she failed to shake  _ that _ mental image from her head unsuccessfully. 

“Is that how you pictured it going?”

Ben was above her now, caging her head in as he looked down at her, long locks falling freely in front of his face. Her heartbeat picked up, but she nodded, acutely aware of his  _ laser sword  _ resting hot and heavy against her abdomen. 

“Something like that.” She murmured, biting on her lip. 

“Did I at least win in your scenario?” He asked, hand reaching down to grip himself. Rey only knew because her eyes followed his every move. It was like any time she went to get her blood drawn or a shot—she couldn’t help but wait and watch for the moment of impact. But when she was in those situations, the nurses or phlebotomists always tried to redirect her attention—

“Hey, look at me.” Her eyes drifted up, catching his tender gaze. When their eyes met, she took a breath, shuddering slightly with nervous anticipation. 

“So, did I win?”

He asked, and in some regard, she was conscious of his ulterior motives. That he was distracting her from what he knew would be much more uncomfortable for her than it would be for him. She had done all of the reading, heard her friends gossiping about their first times and how utterly awful they were. She remembered Kaydel talking about how she hadn’t even come, that her experience was started and over within less than ten minutes. 

Yet, Ben had already made her come and had devoted his time to make her feel comfortable in such a vulnerable position. 

Ben simply held his weight above her, eyes full of reverence and patience. 

So she nodded her head, willing herself to focus on the conversation.

“Well, we were pretty neck and neck.”

“Tell me more.”

She allowed herself to be fully submerged into this fantastical story.

“We began our duel, and you thought you had the upper hand.” 

His head shifted to the side, hand leaning down to tuck a stray lock of her hair behind her ear. “But you prove me wrong, huh?”

Nodding her head, she felt him shift above her, the weight of the mattress dipping subtly with his movements. 

“We were more evenly matched than you anticipated.” 

“I should never…” He grunted softly. “Underestimate you.”

His voice was raspy, and she knew it was because he was holding himself back. 

“It’s okay,” She soothed, hand reaching up to cup his cheek. 

He swallowed, and she watched his Adam’s apple bob. Nodding his head, she felt the nudge of his blunt head against her center, and  _ she  _ gulped. 

“You’ll tell me to stop if it’s too much, won’t you?”

She nodded her head, and he leaned down to press a lingering kiss to her forehead.

“You still haven’t told me if I won.”

“We actually... _ oh," _ She gasped, eyes fluttering as she felt him nestle an inch inside of her. 

“We actually what?”

Her voice was trapped in her throat, words hard to find as she felt him, thick and solid inside of her waiting warmth. 

“We _tied_.” The last word came out in a near choke as he slid further, meeting the first signs of resistance. 

He groaned, rocking gently as she tensed. “Do you want me to stop?”

She shook her head. “No, no. I’m...I’m okay.” She inhaled a sharp breath, exhaling it as she steadied herself. “You can keep going.”

Ben held her gaze and waited a moment. Rey found herself relaxing as seconds ticked by, her walls accommodating his size as he stayed uncharacteristically still. It didn’t hurt, per se. She was wet enough that it only felt mildly uncomfortable. 

“I’m going to move now,” He promised, pushing just into that thin barrier of defense to further punctuate his intent. Her sharp intake of breath followed his movement, their hips slotting together in a dance unfamiliar to both of them. Somehow they knew all the steps but lacked the rhythm to converge more smoothly.

There wasn’t much time for thought—only sensation. 

Her eyes never left Ben’s as he gritted his teeth. The smallest amount of shine broke out on his forehead, and his lips were parted as if he had just run a marathon. And yet, he never looked more handsome to her. 

She tracked every quiver of his lip and every drop of sweat that appeared without pretense against the alabaster of his skin. 

She could appreciate his moles and the sharp outline of his jaw this way. He looked utterly devastating, and yet, he was gentle and steady even if it overrode every last primal urge of his to thrust himself upon her with no abandon. 

He had remarkable self-control. More than she thought he contained. And when he looked into her eyes, those golden honey hues locking into her soul, she felt it. 

_ It.  _

The moment everything changed. 

Her mouth parted, and all she heard was them both gasp in unison. 

Her eyes had fluttered shut, and she was nothing and everything in that moment. 

She could feel Ben freeze in his motions, no longer pushing past any resistance but instead nestled entirely in the heat between her legs. Hilted to the base. 

She gasped, sharp and loud, back peeling off of the mattress as her nails dug into the tender flesh of his back. 

It felt much different than anything she had expected. No late night google searches or faulty bathroom gossip could have prepared her for the stretch and sting of a man’s cock stuffed deep inside her cunt. 

“R...rey?”

He brought his lips down to her cheek, pressing apologetic kisses into the rosy protrusions, nuzzling her with a sincerity that must have taken every ounce of strength in him to provide.

Her left eye peeked open, followed slowly by her right.

“Are...are you okay?”

Her voice squeaked as she replied. “Y..yes.”

“Does...does it hurt?”

“Um...it’s not...I feel…” 

How did she feel? Those final inches he had taken in one hard push. It had prickled and stolen the breath directly from her lungs. But she was here now, solid and unmoving as she adjusted to the feel of him inside of her.  _ Inside  _ of her. The thought made her laugh.

She giggled and laughed, snorting nearly as Ben smiled, delighted by her before keening. Her laughter halted as she looked at Ben, face filled with concern.

It was her turn to ask.

“Are  _ you _ okay?”

“Yeah, you just, um, moved a lot when you were laughing.”

Puzzled, her brows furrowed before it dawned on her that he definitely felt her body shaking as she was impaled on his cock.

“Right, um. Sorry.” 

He nodded his head; face strained with deep concentration. She knew what he needed because she needed it too.

“Ben, you can move.”

His eyes shot up to her, searching deep for a hidden lie, but he found none and exhaled sharply. 

“Thank  _ fuck." _

With a cautious slide, he rolled his hips back, gliding the length of himself out of her. 

Her eyes widened, hearing the sploshing sound from his actions, amazed that she was the cause for such sounds. She wondered what his cock might look like, covered in her slick, but the thought was soon lost to the sensation of Ben rolling his hips back into her, slamming awkwardly into the apex of her thighs. 

She heard him squawk an apology, slowing himself down as he began to thrust once more, knocking the wind out of her. What was once a sensation of discomfort, an unfamiliar burn then stretch, was no longer that. It was now a fleeting reminder of what once was. Now, she felt the heady pleasure of Ben stroking her inner walls.

So _this_ is what it could be like.

His arms buckled the slightest, and his chest grazed hers. The ripe tension of her nipples scraped against his flesh, which was teeming with sweat. 

_ "Ben,” _ His name was the only thing she could remember to say, her brain suddenly a mush of incoherent thought.

She could tell that he wanted to go slower, that he was pushing his limits. 

“It’s okay, it’s okay,” Her hand reached up to cup the side of his face, and he leaned into her touch, eyes fluttering shut. 

He teetered on the edge of gentle, rocking almost mechanically as he struggled to find a comfortable pace. One that she knew he hoped would keep him from falling over the precipice too soon. 

“Wanna...last...wanna be _good_...for you.” His voice was low, a whisper and a promise all in one. 

And it  _ was _ good. She was enjoying herself far too much for the inevitable bruising he was no doubt inflicting on her poor pelvis. 

His cock managed to stay mostly buried within her cunt, pulling out completely only once or twice and by sheer bad aim. She’s not sure how he could have missed with the way his glow stick marshaled his cock, directing it in the appropriate direction. 

She soon became less of a bystander, trying her best to meet him in the middle. This spurred him to wrap one arm around her back, pulling her impossibly closer to his frame. He sprinkled clumsy, aimless kisses against any skin he could find. 

Her nose, her eyes, her neck. 

She could feel the way her abdomen began to clench with the beginnings of  _ something.  _ Something akin to the flashes of pleasure he had quickly made her descend into when it was his wide digits and not his broad cock filling her. 

“Mm...not gonna last...much longer,” His voice was higher, a pitch she didn’t know him capable of achieving. She slung her arms around his neck, pulling him down into her, riding out the undeniable urge to surrender to the stirrings of pleasure tingling from the tips of her toes to the wispy curls of her heat. 

His words were punctuated by more forceful slams of his greedy hips. It left her dizzy with sensation. There’s no rhyme or reason to the way he fills her, a relentless slapping of skin echoing against the four walls of the bedroom. 

“Rey,” His groans are guttural, primal even as he propped himself up on his elbows, caging her head in. 

She feels so  _ full _ and mindless, lost to his touch, lost to his attention. 

“Oh, Ben...I’m...I’m…” Her voice was a shrill cry, matching the twisting motion of her face, the unappetizing look of arousal sweeping through her bloodstream. 

“Fuck!”

He gasped, slamming into her with the energy of a man utterly lost to thought and guided by pure feeling. He sounded completely devastating, voice raspy and  _ ruined _ . 

“You’re so beautiful, Rey...I...I..”

Her heart was beaming, filled to the brim with an unconscionable amount of love and ardor for her Ben. So sweet, so considerate. So utterly on the brink of surrendering to his needs. 

“Touch yourself. Want you to come.” 

He sounded like a caveman, barking out short sentences, but she obliged, slipping her hand down her chest, roaming over her small breasts. The lewd sound of Ben releasing her nipple with a sickening  _ pop  _ still ringing in her ears. 

Her hand finally made its way to her prized focus, her swollen clit. Though his movements jostled her around, she was able to steadily graze her fingers over the bud, swirling her slick with purposeful swipes. 

It made her toes curl.

She moves with him still, canting her hips just so. 

As she peered up at Ben, the usual scarlet began to imbue his face, this time not glistening with embarrassment. Instead, it was the red of his exertion spreading down his neck, blotchy and polished from sweat. 

He rocked his hips down onto hers, and that, mixed with the efforts of her fingers, steals her breath, and she’s not sure if she’ll ever get it back. The oxygen is long gone as she falls, crying out into the night as she comes. It’s overwhelming—she sees stars and every constellation Ben ever took to point out for her.

The muscles in her body tense, and she is gasping, crying, shuddering around Ben. 

She is vibrating, pure shock and awe, as Ben grunts, a hoarse cry falling from his mouth as his jaw goes slack. 

Rey could barely understand the extent of the ecstasy careening through her body as Ben buried himself inside of her, a hard stroke skewering her into the mattress. He groaned, loud and enraptured, falling heavy on top of her, body quaking as he collapsed.

“Holy...my god,  _ Rey." _ He is babbling now, lifting up to pull her into his arms. She nestles into his chest, undisturbed by the damp trickle of exertion greeting her cheek.

She can feel his heart racing in his chest. It mimics the same one rattling around like a bull in a pen behind her own ribs. 

Her breathing was erratic until it wasn't. 

She is lulled by the comforting hold of Ben’s arms around her, pleasant and soothing, like a warm bath filled with the essence of lavender. 

His is sweaty, and he smells of sex and the faintest like the soap from his shower. He is broad and strong, and awkward and gangly in the same breath. 

She’s not sure how long they lay like this, just that their heart rates have reduced, and the even lull of their breathing fills the space. 

They both try to speak at the same time.

“That…

“I…”

Rey blushes, tilting her chin up only to meet Ben’s dreamy gaze. 

“What were you going to say?” She asked, lazily drawing a hand across his chest, writing a capital R over and over again. 

“I didn’t know that it could be like that.” He whispered into her hair, grazing his giant palm against her back in soothing strokes. 

“Me either,” She murmured, chest rising slowly and evenly. “But I liked it.”

“I more than  _ liked  _ it.” Ben teased, grimacing as the motion nudged where they were connected. 

He took the opportunity to slide out of her, and the loss of him made her wince, then sigh. She felt a gush of her fluids smear against her thighs. And oddly enough, she missed the feeling of him plunged inside of her. 

“What were  _ you _ going to say?” He asked, and her thoughts of wondering how long it would be before Ben was shoving his cock back into her aching folds evaporated from her mind.

“I was going to mention how you didn’t think you’d last very long.” She grinned, only to be met by a drowsy sort of half-smile.

“I almost didn’t,” He offered honestly, falling onto his back. It was only a few seconds before he was hauling her on top of him, where she laid splayed out across his chest like a little starfish. 

“I mean… I know it wasn’t very long, to begin with, but…”

She brought a finger up to his lips and shushed him, and he parted his lips to protest before eventually succumbing to her will. 

“It was perfect.” 

He leaned his head up, neck straining as he pecked a tender kiss against her lips. It was soft and tender, and her heart melted, spilling through her veins and wrapping around the two of them like a warm, comforting blanket. 

A silence enveloped them, and she felt the stirrings of sleep begin to take hold of them. She tried fighting it, poking Ben squarely in the chest. 

“We can always try to perfect our time?” She suggested, lips pursed as Ben chuckled, arms looping around her back.

They were a messy heap of sweaty bodies, tangled together in the aftermath of their first time together.

She listened as he cleared his throat, hand dipping to rest against the dimples of her lower back.

“If we do go again, I think I’ll need a snack.”

* * *

“Cereal isn’t a snack. It’s a meal.”

Ben had led Rey into the kitchen, one hand cradling hers, the other holding the tied off condom that lit their path into the dark night. 

“I guess the glow in the dark condom is multipurpose.” She had teased, watching as Ben tossed it into the trash in the kitchen, taking the time to shuffle a napkin on top to disguise it amongst the banana peels and broken graham cracker bits that were strewn throughout. 

“Cereal is the ultimate snack, and I dare you to speak ill of my Lucky Charms one more time.” 

“I hear they’re magically delicious.” 

“I’d be willing to share, had you not insulted their snack value.”

Grinning, with his shirt still hanging down to her knees, she shrugged, peeling her hand away from him as she opened the fridge. 

“I think I’ll make due.” 

Rey settled for a glass of milk, breezing past Ben to open the cabinet filled with the glassware. Ben was leaned against the counter, stuffing spoonfuls of sugary cereal into his mouth like a wild boar. His hair was messy, the tips of his ears peeking out despite his best efforts to always hide them.

Something was comforting about Ben allowing himself to be with her completely, devoid of the facades he tried to hide behind with everyone else. 

She placed the milk back in the fridge after pouring a hearty glass for herself. She found the cooling beverage a relief to her throat, which had been strained with sharp cries and shrill pleads not that long ago.

They were quite comical when they got up to retreat to the kitchen. Rey was sore, walking around like a robot learning to use its legs for the first time. Stiff and bungling. 

Ben fared much better, his deflated cock giving him better ease to navigate the short distance from bedroom to kitchen. It sort of made her sad to see him flaccid, but he assured her that it wouldn’t take much to get him going again... _ or so he hoped _ .

The night was young still. It was just after midnight, and they weren’t due for any big plans for their last afternoon on the water. Perhaps they could time his refractory period—for science.

It was hard not to feel the trickle of arousal coating her already damp panties just looking at Ben jutting a hip out against the counter in those sinfully tight gray sweats. 

He was practically begging for her to climb him like a koala. Soreness be damned.

Ben’s spoon loudly clanked against the now-empty bowl, and Rey shook her head as he tipped the bowl back against his lips, slurping the excess milk in a way that gave her wandering mind  _ plenty _ of ideas for their next escapade. 

He placed his empty bowl into the sink, not bothering to rinse it out. Rey followed suit, setting her empty glass next to his dish.

Ben wasted no time pulling her in close, tightening his embrace while he placed his chin on the top of her head. She could feel the corners of his mouth curling, no doubt a lopsided grin lighting up his features. 

“What are you thinking?” She asked, the sound of the air conditioner kicking in. 

“Probably along the same lines as you.” He murmured, squeezing her waist.

Rey’s mouth parted, ready to prod him for further evidence, but she was frozen in her tracks. 

She jolted the moment she recognized the sound—the unmistakable sound of a closing door. 

Panic filled her in giant waves, threatening to capsize her before Ben grabbed her hand and quickly yanked her out of the kitchen and towards her room. 

They barely made it to the door when they saw Han yawning, walking ungracefully down the stairs. He paid them no mind, not even bothering to look down the hall in their direction. 

Not wanting to risk it, Ben shuffled Rey inside her room, carefully shutting the door behind them. She walked over to the bed, lowering herself on end and seating herself despite the nerves at nearly being caught.

To be fair, at least they were both dressed. Somewhat. 

Her eyes widened in alarm as she looked at Ben, who seemed so nonplussed. 

“Midnight snack.” He shrugged, gathering the spare condoms and stuffing them back into his pockets.

The pout that unfurled against her lips made Ben grin, watching as Rey folded her arms across her chest like a petulant child. 

“I thought we were going to do,” She gestured avidly at the bed. “ _That_ some more?”

“I’d rather not tempt faith anymore tonight, hm?” His voice was hushed as he gathered his socks and shoes, too. 

Ben looked at her, and the shirt she wore belonged to him, but she gave him a look that told him that he wasn’t getting it back anytime soon.

Everything gathered, Rey knew he probably would have attempted to scale the trellis once more, but considering it was lying in pieces against the ground outside...taking the stairs was probably more sensible.

He was no sooner ready to walk out of the door when he paused, turning on his heel to face what had to have been a very displeased look. 

“Change your mind?”

He grinned, biting on his lower lip. 

“I…”

He quietly tiptoed to her side, which seeing a man quite as large and as cumbersome as Ben perform a typically dainty task like  _ tiptoe _ was well worth him trying to sneak out of this room. 

“I love you, Rey.” His voice was quiet but clear as he leaned down to her sitting figure and kissed her with a mouth that tasted like Lucky Charms and whole milk. 

He was standing up now, eyes glued to hers. 

She knew what he wanted.

He couldn’t leave the room, knowing she was annoyed with him. And time was of the essence because who knew how long Han would loiter in the kitchen and provide Ben with enough time to sneak upstairs and to his room. 

“Go,” She offered with a smile, permitting him to leave without earning her ire. 

His eyes sparkled as he reached for the handle with his free hand. Before he opened it all the way, she called out his name. “Ben?”

He glanced back, an expression she had come to learn as adoration relaxing his jaw. 

“I love you, too.”

His smile was swoon-worthy. Her knees would have buckled right then and there if she stood. 

He was gone in a flash, and her heart ached.

How she wished he was still holding her in his arms. 

Sighing, she flung herself against the mattress, mind swimming with memories of their union. 

It had been perfect and awkward and everything she could have hoped for.

The sheets still smelled of them, and the blankets were a mess, falling off of the bed. 

She supposed she could tidy up and get things back in order.

But she decided that she would do that in the morning.

If Ben couldn’t hold her tonight, the memory of his body imprinted in the sheets and blankets would be the next best thing. 

Reaching over, stretching her arm out, Rey finally turned the light off on the nightstand, casting darkness over the room. She gathered the heap of blankets into her arms and buried herself deep within the extension of Ben. 

She inhaled their scent, letting her eyes close with sudden finality. 

Sleep came to her, but no dreams.

No dream would ever top the way she felt before sleep consumed her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are getting to the end! 
> 
> Fear not, I have some fun things planned out for the next two chapters. 
> 
> But, I am starting over again with rewriting them. Hopefully, I can crank them out in due time. 
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day!
> 
> It seems an appropriate time to have posted this chapter. 💖


End file.
